Perhaps A Second Chance
by MikaCheshire
Summary: Salvation Trilogy, Book One - Loki deserves a second chance like Thor; he's stripped of his powers and banished to Earth. But when he arrives he ends up at the mercy of SHIELD. Embla Liv is a medic for the Avengers. She, with Thor and Tony, save the tortured God of Mischief. She heals and befriends him, and maybe, just maybe, love will help heal his damaged soul. Loki/OC Post-Movie
1. Chapter 1

**Da-dada-da! A Loki/OC fanfic! ****I hope this will be something I can be proud of later. Lol. Please review, tell me what you think! It's such motivation to me. :)**

_**Revised 23/09/2012**_

* * *

_A very small degree of hope is sufficient to cause the birth of love._

_-Stendhal-_

**Chapter 1**

The strong smell and taste of iron;

Piercing silence except for his laboured breathes;

Aches and pains with bruises and cuts all over his body;

His mangled form was reflected among the mirrors that covered the walls of the room.

He heaved a ragged breath as he lay on his side on the cold concrete floor. His wrists burned from the rope that tied them together just like his ankles.

He wasn't sure how long it had been, but he was sure it had been weeks that they kept him here and tortured him. While he was a demigod and they were unable to kill him easily, his life could and was diminishing. His magic was stripped from him by the All-father and he was banished to Midgard. There he was ambushed by SHIELD agents and was tortured under Fury's orders.

Oh, how he _loathed_ that man and all these humans.

This is what he got, after trying to impress and please his father. Now he was forced to lie here like filth and be treated as such. For hours they would beat him within an inch of his life. Kicking, punching, breaking his bones, and cutting him up, they did this _daily_. Worst of all he was unable to speak. After the first few days of him mocking them, they had sewn his mouth shut. So even now it'd be impossible to eat or drink anything, which only made him weaker.

He lay still on the ground, only his chest moving from shallow breathes. His eyes trailed off from his form that was in the mirror and looked at the thick metal door that was only exit out of this wretched room. He could hear yelling, it was faint and something that normally happened.

Darkness began to creep into the sides of his vision. He could feel his conscious slipping from him. He soon heard the door open and two pairs of feet running in. Loki could have sworn he heard the voices of his brother and an unknown woman before he passed out.

/\\/\\/\\/\\

"Hey, Em, come here and help me with something," playboy, genius, billionaire, philanthropist Tony Stark called out to his friend.

Embla Liv sat in an adjacent room enjoying her free time reading a book. She sighed when she heard Tony call for her. She placed her book on a nearby table and walked over to the room her friend was in. She tried not to roll her eyes when she saw him holding a different bottle of liquor in each hand.

She placed her hands on her wide hips and raised an eyebrow. "Really, Tony? _This_ is what you needed me for?" She motioned a hand at the bottles.

He flashed her a grin. "Which one," he began to ask, "whisky or tequila for tonight's party?"

She couldn't help a smile cross her face. Today she was officially a SHIELD member. She was not a spectacular fighter like the heroes, but she still had skills. Not only was she brought into the Stark Tower as the official healer to the Avengers, but also a back-up with the magic she could use.

Embla was half-ásynja (much to Thor's delight). Her father had come to Midgard from Asgard and began courting a human female only to leave soon after – but not before getting her pregnant. With the same blood of the æsir, she had gained the ability to use magic. SHIELD had sought her out in her early twenties. After two years of polishing her fighting and magic skills with the organization, she was finally made a member and permanent resident of Stark Tower.

During her two years, she had bonded with most of the people in the tower. Her closest friend was the sometimes (if not all the time) idiotic playboy that stood in front of her. She was on excellent terms with Pepper Potts, considering the woman her best girlfriend. She also enjoyed Thor's company as it was good to know someone that was the same blood as her. They had a relationship that of a brother and sister. Bruce Banner and Steve Rogers were the two others she also enjoyed talking to. She believed that the both of them were very sweet and respected them greatly. There were also Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton, but she rarely ever saw them to speak to them longer enough.

Embla looked at Tony with a smirk. She answered his question, "If you _really_ want a party, get some absinthe. Otherwise any will do."

"If we drank absinthe, there would be puke everywhere and my labs would be trashed," he commented, reflecting her smirk.

She grinned, her green eyes holding laughter. "And what kind of party would it be without all that?"

He chuckled and pointed a finger at her while still holding the bottles. "You really know what a party is, little fire spirit." He winked at her and began to walk out of the room with the bottles still in hand.

Embla just smiled faintly and shook her head, wondering if he'd ever stop calling her by that nickname. She followed him out of the room and went towards the couch to read again.

"_Sir, it seems like one of the residents are back,_" JARVIS told Tony while he was still in the same room as me. She looked at Tony, confused. Jarvis only mentioned when visitors, not residents, came.

"JARVIS, I don't really care if Capsicle came back or anything," Stark replied.

"_I'm afraid it's much more urgent than that, sir. It seems that Mr Odinson requires to speak to you and Miss Embla immediately_."

She heard Tony sigh and she turned her attention of JARVIS once more. "Where is he located, JARVIS?"

"_He is currently waiting in the lounge, Miss._"

With a curt nod, Embla grabbed Tony's arm and began to drag him to the elevator. Once inside, she grabbed the tequila bottle from his hand, leaving him with the whisky. He eyed her for a moment before she spoke up. "We might need these earlier than expected." He chuckled at her comment.

They entered the lounge, only to be met with a pacing and distressed Thor. Embla's eyebrows knotted in worry as she went up to him and placed a hand on his large arm. He stopped in his tracks and looked down at the shorter woman. She pulled him over to one of the couches and made him sit as she sat herself next to him. Tony sat across from them and they both placed their liquor on the table in front of them.

Embla looked at Thor, keeping a small hand on his shoulder. "Thor, what's wrong?"

He looked at both of them before looking at the ground. "It is my brother," he said.

Tony made a face. "I thought we were done with your insane brother."

Embla shot him a look. She had never met Loki, but heard about him from the heroes. "What is troubling you about Loki?"

"My brother has received his punishment from our father. He was stripped of his powers and banished here."

"Why didn't you tell us!" "He's here on Earth?" Tony and Embla said respectively.

"I have not been able to tell you sooner for I was to stay in Asgard for the time being."

Embla bit her lip in worry. "Are you worried that he will cause trouble again?"

The demigod shook his head. "We had lost track of him only days after he was banished. We have lost sight of him for weeks. I worry for his wellbeing." She gave him a sad smile. He was truly a caring brother.

Across from them Tony crossed his arms. "What do you want us to do, big guy?"

He looked at both of them before answering. "Please help me find my brother."

Em looked at Tony. "We might as well. We'll probably be called to find him anyway."

The playboy sighed, and then threw his hands in the air. "Fine, but you two owe me big time." Thor nodded and the young woman chuckled.

"Okay. Since we're going to do this, let's get it over with as soon as possible." She paused. "Tony, check SHIELD's database. I'm actually surprised that _they_ haven't noticed that he's back. I have an inkling that they are behind this. I will try to search for him using my magic."

"Even though you work for them, you don't trust them?"

She scoffed. "It's either I work for them, or they work on me."

Tony got up and stalked off towards the elevator, planning on going to one of his labs. "Remember: you owe me!"

With a smile, she yelled back. "Love you too, Tony!"

It was another two and half hours later that the group met up. During that time Steve and Bruce had joined the group. A dangerous enemy was on the loose, they were teaming up again to capture him.

Thor came in with Em in his arms. They looked at her in concern over her prone form. The God of Thunder reassured them as he placed her in a chair near the playboy. "She has tired herself by looking for my brother." The blond kept his large hand on her back to keep her from swaying over. "She was unable to find him," he said with much sadness.

The female leaned closer to Tony, watching the computer. Her green eyes were dull from exhaustion. "Have you had any breakthroughs?" As she asked, Steve came up to her with a cup of water that she gladly accepted.

Tony looked at her from the corner of his eyes, a smirk on his lips. "They changed the firewall, but like that was going to stop me. Now it's the matter of sorting through this crap. I can barely find anything to do with Loki."

"Isn't that a little suspicious? They should at least have a file on Loki after the attack," Banner said, adjusting his glasses.

After a moment Embla spoke up. "Look for Silvertongue."

Tony did as she suggested and a huge folder of files emerged. He opened the latest report and began to skim over it as did Em.

She paled as she read a particular line out loud: "_Daily torture of subject, __**Silvertongue**__, has increased from six to eight hours_." Her hands went up to her mouth, utterly shocked. Thor behind her gripped her shoulder tightly in anger. She ignored the pain. "This is unforgivable!" she screamed, everyone watching her. "No matter what the person has done in the past, it is cruel to torture them if so defenceless!"

Thor then realized that she was going to help him recuse his brother, not capture him. "Where are they keeping him?"

Tony looked at her as if she and Thor were crazy. "Are you guys really going to recuse him?"

"Don't you remember what he did two years ago?" Steve didn't agree with their decision.

"He killed 80 people in just two days and tried to take over our world," Bruce reminded them.

"I'm going to help Thor either way. Loki is not a villain now – he is a victim and a _prisoner_," she said this while looking at Tony, eyes pleading. "C'mon, Tony. You can't tell me that you don't pity him for being a prisoner," she said firmly.

Tony leaned into his chair and looked at the young woman. He sighed and rubbed his face. After a moments silence, he spoke up. "Whoever's up for a trip to upstate New York – Suit up."

/\\/\\/\\/\\

At the top of Stark Tower stood the group of five, but only three were planning on going. Tony was in his Iron Man suit while Thor was dressed in his battle amour. Embla was dressed in a suit similar to what Natasha typically wore. The only difference was that the fabric stopped short at her elbows. Attached to her belt was an assortment of throwing daggers and her main weapon, an extendable glaive. Her long light brown hair was tied in a high ponytail.

"We will be securing the room next to Embla's to keep him closer to his healer," Bruce said to them.

"Make sure she doesn't get hurt! She _just_ became an agent," Steve warned Tony.

"Don't get your tights in a bunch, Capsicle." Tony teased as he grabbed the half-ásynja by the waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck, ready to go. His helmet came down and covered his face. He turned to Thor. "Ready, big guy?"

Thor nodded and they flew north.

/\\/\\/\\/\\

Embla was glad for how long the flight lasted. She was given time to regain her energy. When they landed next to the isolated building that held Loki, she had all her energy back and was itching for a fight. What they were doing to the banished demigod was horrible, and she would have none of it.

They began walking towards the building. However, they honestly had no plan. They would enter the building without tact. Any agent that would be brave enough to fight against them would be subdued. They knew not to kill anyone. Their only objective was to get the God of Lies out of this place and let Embla heal him.

Thor smashed the front door down and they were already met with three agents. In that split second Em temporarily paralyzed them as she was ready for whoever came their way. She turned to Tony.

"Down?"

He nodded. "Down." With that Tony blasted the floor below her and Thor's feet. While killing anyone was a no for now, destroying the property was something Thor and Tony could hardly ever avoid. Level after level they dropped. She was sure they made it 5 floors below before being unable to go any further down.

On the last floor they ran the only way possible. It was then that she realized that Stark was not around. She figured he stayed outside. Thor let the small woman go ahead as he fought the agents.

She reached the most secured area of the building: Loki's room. Embla grew irritated and took hold of her glaive, extending it to its fullest length. With a couple of swift swings, she was able to knock out the first three agents with a quick blow to the head with either the shaft or the flat edge of the blade. Before the next agent could shoot her, she crouched down, swung her foot out, and knocked the male's feet from under him. Another tried to attack her from behind which she responded by stabbing his leg with a throwing dagger to immobilize him. She ignored his cry of pain and focused on the closest agent. This time it was a woman, but Embla wouldn't be any nicer. The woman aimed the gun at her head, but Em reacted quickly enough with a jab to the female's shoulder and then hit the gun out of the woman's hands with the shaft of her glaive.

The brunet was ready for the last four agents but her readiness was not needed. Mjölnir flew past her head and hit three of the agents far away from her. Em looked over her shoulder and noticed Thor running to help her. She turned her attention to the last agent and held their weapons up. The half-blood's weapon blade was pressed against the agent's throat as the agent's rifle was cocked and barrel aimed at her face. The brunet smirked, _compensating with big guns, eh?_ Before either of them continued their attack, a voice bellowed at them.

"Stand down, agents!"

The agent with the rifle looked at the voice's owner while Em kept her eyes on him. A moment later the male lowered his weapon but the brunet kept hers against the male's neck.

"Stand _down_, Agent Liv."

She lowered her weapon and focused her attention of the Director. She said nothing as she stood next to Thor.

Fury made the other agent leave as he walked over to both Æsir. "Want to explain to me what the hell you, Stark, and Thor are doing here, Agent Liv?"

Thor stepped up, his voice booming in anger. "You have taken my brother and tortured him!"

Fury moved his attention to the prince of Asgard. "He is an enemy to our world–"

"He is defenceless and no threat now that he has no powers!" Embla cried in frustration at her superior.

The male glared at her tone. "Then what do you propose, Agent?" He held anger in his voice.

"Tony is already allowing us to keep him in Stark Tower. Thor will keep him in check, and as will I as his healer." She gave him a sickening smile before she turned towards the door and grabbed hold of the knob. "I'm sorry, Director Fury, but something like this is unacceptable."

Fury yelled at her in protest but she and Thor went through the door into Loki's room. Her breath hitched for a moment.

_He looked beyond death._


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys are brilliantly lovely, you know that right? C: And because of that, I just couldn't wait and decided to give you Chapter 2 ahead of schedule. 8D**

**As you find out in this chapter, Embla does sing. I'll credit the song before the story, should you actually want listen to it when she sings it. I will NEVER use the whole song, because that it just annoying after a while (Expect for this chapter because the song is incredibly short). I don't normally make OCs that sing; actually I think Em is the first one ever. Either way, I think it works with her. :]**

_**Song: The Last Snowfall, by Vienna Teng**_

**I'd like to thank the following people for reviews, favs, and follows: **_**Dark-Light-Devil-666; Emilyeliza; im-Kakashi's-baby-girl; precious92 or freezeingtime92; Sandpiper01; Trixi Sage; DemonicLightning; xXxDragonxPhoenixXx**_

_**Revised 24/09/12**_

* * *

_Love isn't something you find. Love is something that finds you._

_-Loretta Young-_

**Chapter 2**

He was battered, beaten, and bruised, and seemingly one step from Death's door. The room looked and smelled awful. Blood soaked the cold concrete ground that the poor trampled demigod was laying on. She noted the mirrors – they made everything look worse. With a flick of her wrist they shattered and she rushed to the man's side, his brother close behind her.

She knelt by his side, checking his vital signs. After he barred the door, Thor knelt done on one knee beside her. She could feel that he didn't know how to react; pity, pain, anger, need for revenge. She placed her small hand on his arm and casted a calming spell on him.

She turned her attention back to Loki. Em inwardly sighed when she saw him breathing. It was shallow, but at least something. Then her eyes travelled to his face. Her mouth dropped and eyes widened in horror.

His pale lips were sewn shut. He was unable to speak, eat, or drink.

With feathery light touches, she began to examine his battered form. She was thankful that he was only in his pants as it made it easier for her to check him over. She cut the rope that held his wrists and ankles together. Then carefully, with Thor's help, they placed him on his back. Once again she used her hands to check all his injuries. She started with his head and went downward. She almost felt embarrassed doing do. If it wasn't for the beatings he had taken, he would have looked stunning. He truly had the body of a god; beautiful, leaned, and toned.

She quickly pushed the thoughts out of her mind. She had to be professional right now.

"Fractured skull; large gash on cheek; healing cut of forehead; dislocated left shoulder." She checked his arms. "Fractured left arm; broken right radius; both broken wrists." She paused, already overwhelmed by the demigod's state. She continued to check his abdomen. "Excessively malnourished; four broken ribs, one fractured; possible internal bleeding; lacerations and large bruising on the abdomen." She blushed as she felt his hips. She began to hurry her examination, feeling as if she was drowning in sympathy. She cringed when she felt his legs. "Broken right femur is two places; possible dislocation of left patella; fractured left ankle." She took in a shaky breath. "Examination complete."

"_Damn, what did Fury do to him?_" Embla heard Tony from her earpiece.

"He did everything to make him suffer," she replied to her friend.

"_Yeah, but even the Hulk wasn't able to break him like that."_

"That's because he was stripped of his powers. You'd be surprised on what an impact that can be. Anyways, we need to move him into the Tower. I need to work on him immediately." She looked at Thor. "He _will_ heal in due time. His body will recover completely. He will be fine, my brother." She used the term of endearment, and in return Thor gave her a hopeful smile.

"_By the way, what happened to Fury? I could hear him yelling at you earlier._"

"I have barred the door," Thor answered.

"_I'm sure he's thrilled about that. So, how are we bringing him to the Tower?"_

"I plan to teleport us."

"_How about you take the demigods, I'll fly home. The big guy is already heavy enough for you to teleport._" She could hear the cheeky grin in his voice.

She thanked him and grabbed hold of the brothers in each hand. Without a moment's notice, they vanished from the building and found themselves in Stark Tower in what would now be Loki's room.

/\\/\\/\\/\\

"_If this were the last snowfall_

_No more halos on evergreens_

_If this were my last glimpse of winter_

_What would these eyes see?"_

Loki woke up to the quiet singing of a woman and his body in much less pain. He did not open his eyes but could tell that he was out of the wretched room and in a warm bed. His eyes finally opened when someone grabbed his arm gently and began to bandage it. He tensed under their touch as pain surged through his upper left arm.

"_If this were the last snow curling_

_On your fingers, in my palm_

_If this were the last I've felt you breathing_

_How would I carry on?"_

He realized his caretaker was a woman, the same that was singing. She had long light brown hair that was wavy and currently held in a high ponytail. As he watched her, he could only think of her as an average looking woman, except for her eyes. They were as green as nature and freckled with gold, and they shone brightly with emotion.

"_This is not the last snowfall_

_Not our last embrace_

_But if I were that kind of grateful_

_What would I try to say?"_

It was then that she looked him, his blue eyes locked with her green. Suddenly a smile spread on her face. A small smile filled with care and nurture. _Why would a human look at him like that?_ Quickly she turned her head towards the slightly ajar door. She loudly called out for his brother.

He tried to interject about not wanting to see Thor but was stopped when he realized he still had the stitches. He pulled a face of pure annoyance.

The young woman noticed this and gave a sad smile. "Those horrid things will be removed soon enough. _Please_ be patience," she begged him before Thor came. He was out as quickly as he came in, much to Loki's relief. The young woman had shooed him away a few minutes later when she deemed that Thor had seen enough of his now conscious brother. Upon her request Thor closed the door behind him and she turned her attention to her patient.

With kind eyes, she sweetly smiled at him. "Good evening, Prince Loki of Asgard," she addressed him. "I'm Embla Liv. I will be your caretaker for the time being." She paused. "All right then, let's get you sitting up and take those wretched things out. We have to get food and water in you." And with that she went over to him and bean to help the thin man up.

Loki begrudgingly accepted the help only to get the stitches out. The moment he moved he could feel his body was sore. His attention was drawn back to the brunette as she began to hum as she looked for something. He closed his eyes for a moment only to feel a dip in his bed.

Embla sat on the bed close to him. Her one leg was bent sideways as the other hung from the edge. In her hands she held a small pair of surgical scissors. She placed her left hand on his right cheek. He flinched at the contact, a disgusted look crossing his handsome face. She lightly pulled his ear and she received a glare from the demigod. She gave him a stern look back.

"Unless you don't want these stitches out, I suggest not moving." She inched closer and began to snip the threads.

The God of Mischief watched her face as she looked. The only look she held was of caution and determination. He was unaware of the thoughts that raced through her mind as her face and eyes masked it well.

Inside she was panicking; her thoughts were that of a stupid flushed schoolgirl. _Oh dear god. He is staring at my face. He is half naked and so damn beautiful. His face is astonishingly handsome and I am touching it and I am so close. And, to the love of the gods! He keeps staring!_ She hated how nervous she could get when meeting and getting close to people, especially men. It had taken her the longest time to get use to all the Avengers.

She carefully pulled out the last thread. Before withdrawing though, she tentatively placed her fingertips on his lips. A small glow emitted from them and the marks from the stitches sealed and vanished. The moment she was done with the task, she withdrew herself, grabbed a small notebook from the nightstand and began to write.

Loki glared at her once more. She had used _magic_. He watched her write for a moment longer before speaking. "What _are_ you?" he rudely asked. He was grateful that he still had his voice after so long of not using it.

She looked up, slightly confused by his question. She quickly looked at her watch that adorned her left wrist before continuing to write. "I'm not sure what you mean," she said, not looking at him.

His jaw tightened. How disrespectful, he thought, to not look at a God as they speak to you. "You are obviously not like the other mortals if you are capable of using magic."

She paused in her writing and looked up at him a moment later. Their eyes locked with each other. A smirk soon spread on her lips. "I suppose that is because I am unlike those _mortals_. I am half-ásynja," she simply stated before going back to writing.

The frost giant scoffed. "I cannot tell which is more unfortunate, being a petty mortal human or a _halfblood_." He watched her, wanting to get under her skin.

She simply shrugged and waved her hand. A tray of hot tea appeared and floated to the nightstand. Loki ripped his eyes from the woman and eyed the drinks. "Drink," she urged him. "You are severely malnourished as well as in need of liquids," she stated as she grabbed a cup of the tea and handed it to him. He accepted it silently.

She quickly went over with him what all his initial injuries were. Then she explained to him that in the two days that he was out, she had been able to heal the more minor things, like the internal bleeding, cuts, and bruises. Because of the amount of power it would take, she wasn't able to heal all the fractures and broken bones, expect for his wrists, fractured ankle and rib. She explained to him that each day she would come in and give his healing process a boost with her magic.

She got up from the bed and placed the notebook on the bed's cover. She faced him with one hand on her wide hip. "Drink, but be careful of that right arm. I have yet to heal it. Is there anything specific that you would like to eat?" she asked but he stayed silent to her question. She shrugged at his silence and walked out making her way to the kitchen.

/\\/\\/\\/\\

In the large kitchen she was met with the sight of Tony and Pepper. She smiled, always believing they were cute together.

Tony noticed her presence. "Hey, little fire spirit! I see you finally left reindeer games' room."

Pepper turned from the counter and smiled at the brunette. "Hello, Embla. How are you?" she kindly asked with a worried smile.

Em returned the smile and raked a hand though her hair, pulling it out of the hair tie. She ranked through it again and fluffed up the thick, light brown wavy locks as they cascaded down to her waist. She walked over to the stove, checking out what Tony's girlfriend was making. "Hello, Pepper. I'm all right, I suppose, just a little tired. What are you making?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

"Beef stew."

"It smells delicious." She turned to Stark. "Did Thor tell you yet? Loki has finally woken up," she said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Yeah? And how's that going?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I suppose I can say well. He has healed a considerable amount in the last two days. Oh, and dear me, he can be so snarky." She chuckled to herself.

"Are you positive of doing this, Embla?" Pepper asked with concern lacing her voice.

She gave a tired smile. "For now…yes."

"Hey, you still have that problem with being close to new people?" Tony asked her with a smirk, remembering the first time they met.

The brunette covered her reddening face with her hands. "_Yes_, I do, Tony. And it doesn't help that he's half-fucking-naked and handsome," she mumbled into her hands. The two caught what she had said.

"Hey, fire spirit; keep in mind what he did two years ago."

She flushed even more. "Anthony Stark! I don't _like_ him. _I'mjustnotusetoit_," she quickly said, her whole face reddening.

He grinned cheekily at her. In a teasing tone, he said, "Aw, look at our little fire spirit; so shy around people."

She glared at him and waved her hand. His skin slowly turned a light shade of purple. He looked at his hands in surprise and Pepper smiled at his expression. Embla quickly stalked out of the room once she secured two bowls of the stew.

/\\/\\/\\/\\

The brunette was surprised to see Loki reading the journal she kept on his condition. He looked disgruntled as he read her work, turning the page. She held back a laugh and simply smiled as she walked towards the black-haired male.

"I told you, you were quite banged up when we found you. And thank the gods, we _did _find you when we did," Embla said.

The raven-haired demigod looked up from the notebook and noticed the two bowls in her hands. As she offered him one, he put the journal on the covers of the bed. The warmth of the bowl slowly seeped into his fingertips. Beside him Embla brought over a chair that she had used earlier and sat down. They ate in silence at first until she finally spoke up.

"While you are healing, would you like something to pass the time? I can bring you an assortment of books for you to read."

"It will suffice," he replied without looking at her.

She smiled and quietly ate, enjoying the peace.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'd like to thank the following people for reviews, favs, and follows: **_**WulfLuvr22; adieufric; floatsodelicately; KijoKuroi; prettygal456; Nausicaa of the Spirits; Prunae; GothicaMay; and the anonymous reviewer! **_

_**Revised 25/09/2012**_

* * *

_A part of kindness consists in loving people more than they deserve._

_-Joseph Joubert-_

**Chapter 3**

Each day the young half- ásynja would come in, use some of her magic to speed up his healing, and often stayed to try to talk to him. That contact was what surprisingly made it endurable. During the day he would be stuck with the young girl's presence or would relish in reading one of the books he was given. However, during the night, he was plagued by horrendous nightmares of memories of the past. Typically he would be forced to relive the last two years; his containment in Asgard, his banishment to Midgard, the torture by SHIELD.

/\\/\\/\\/\\

"_**Loki Odinson, you stand before me for judgement."**_

_The raven-haired demigod jerked his gaze from the ground to the All-father in front of him. He could feel the weight of the whole situation crush him. He struggled to breath, uncertainty swelled in his chest. He mentally cursed himself at his weakness, his shackles rattled with his shaking hands. _

_Despite the treatment, he kneeled before his father. He heard the whispers of approval around him from the royal court. It was only moments ago that they were jeering and laughing at him. Oh, how he wished to scream at them, to mock them back. However, he was unable to with the muzzle that was clamped over his mouth. He didn't bother to turn around and look at them as they began to taunt him quietly again. _

_Instead he glanced over to his side. Thor, his so called brother, kneeled by his side. The idiot was silent for once, but Loki knew he was there to try to show his support. The God of Mischief simply trained a hateful look at the blond before looking before him. _

_He overlooked Odin and glanced at his mother. He cared that he wasn't related to Thor or Odin, but Frigga would always be his mother. Even though he was not her flesh and blood, she treated him equally and showed him the same love she showed Thor. He looked at her face, sadness clouded her eyes. His heart tightened when he noticed that she had been crying._

"_**Loki Odinson, you have caused destruction and death on realm that deserved none. You have shown blatant abuse of your power. You are not fit to be an heir to the crown or a member of the royal court."**_

_Loki took his a shuddering breath through his nose. He knew those words were coming, but it hurt him nonetheless. He averted his eyes to the ground, not wanting any of them to know much the words had really hurt him. _

"_**Despite what the royal court has considered as possible punishments, I have thought of one that will serve a better purpose."**_

_The punished demigod looked up at Odin now, confusion crossed his eyes. Why was it taking him so long to disown him?_

"_**You will be given the same chance as your brother. You will be stripped of your magic and your title and sent to Midgard. You will learn humility, Loki. And when you are finally worthy, your magic will be granted back to you."**_

_Loki looked at him with wide eyes. No, this couldn't happen. It would be dangerous for him to return to a planet that he tried to take over. He began to shake his head, the desire to speak out at its highest peak. _

_At his side, Thor had raised and then made Loki stand before him. The God of Thunder wore a hopeful smile. __**"Brother, you still have a chance. Once you learn, you can come back home!" **__he boomed as he hugged his younger brother. The blond looked over to the All-father. __**"Father, may I remove the muzzle?"**__ Odin nodded. _

_The fallen demigod waited impatiently for the muzzle to be removed. It had been two wretched years that he had not spoken. The moment he was not gagged, he turned to face Odin. __**"Disown me, imprison me for all my years, have me killed! Do not send me to that realm!"**__ He wanted to be angry, he wanted to sound hateful, but his voice betrayed him and came out filled with hurt. _

_Odin's eyes softened at his son's words. __**"You have done horrible things, Loki, and we want you to understand."**__ He moved from the throne and stopped in front of Loki, who tried not the cringe back. The older male placed his hands on the younger's shoulders. __**"I want you to **_**learn**_** something, my son."**_

_He took a step back and raised an open palm at the God of Mischief. __**"I now take from you your power," -**__Loki could feel his breath taken from him along with his strength and magic- __**"in the name of my father and his father before me. I, Odin All-father, cast you out!"**__ Odin did not speak the words with anger as he did with Thor. Instead his words were spoken with carefulness and consideration. _

_But the result was all the same, and Loki only had a brief moment to see his family before he fell between the realms. _

"Loki,_" he heard his name being called out. As he fell he looked around, trying to find the source. _

"Loki, please,_" he heard the woman's voice call out to him once more. Her voice was frantic and filled with worry. _

"Please, Loki, wake up._"_

He opened his eyes to see Embla's worried green ones. He tried to regain his breath, the nightmare still plaguing his mind. He could feel a cold rag wiping his forehead as a hand held onto his cheek.

"Thank the gods, you're awake," she said quietly. "You were having a nightmare, and by the looks of it, a nasty one at that. I'm sure it doesn't help that you're running a fever as well." He tried focusing his eyes, but he could feel them prickling. Was he crying? His question was met with her free hand that wiped the tears that had rolled down his cheeks. He tried to jerk his head from her hand, but failed when his body screamed at him in pain. He still tried and picked up his arm to swat her hand away. She easily caught his cold hand and held it.

"Don't move around so much, you're still injured," she said in a quiet, but stern voice. She heaved out a sigh. "Honestly, is it that hard to show a little emotion? You were tortured; your mind is now suffering."

Loki glared at her. "How would _you_ know!" he hissed at her. "Have you been banished by the only family you knew, who lied to you all your life, and then tortured for days on end?" he asked with a sneer.

Embla didn't flinch at his tone though. Her expression only softened. "No, I may not know how it is. But at the very least I can be understanding and take care of you until you are better." She watched as he clenched his jaw in anger.

"Now try to sleep again. And because of your fever, I'm going to sleep on the couch. Should you need me, just call out, okay?" She didn't wait for a response and get off the bed. The brunet headed to the other side of the room and lay on the small couch, curled up in a blanket.

The rest of the night went uninterrupted.

/\\/\\/\\/\\

It had been a few days after he had been woken up by Embla from his nightmare. And each night afterwards, the memories continued to plague him in his sleep.

He hated himself for this. Loki was a master of hiding this, of lying. But now that his mind was wrecked and his body ill, he kept showing his emotions to this girl in such a raw display. He was weak, he loathed it.

But he was rather surprised that Embla wouldn't ask about the memories that overwhelmed his dreams. Each time he would be woken by his caregiver and reassured it was simply a dream. She would make sure he was alright, ask no questions, and leave to allow sleep to take over once more.

/\\/\\/\\/\\

In a careful and quiet voice, Embla called out his name. She sat on the floor with her back against the bed, a laptop on her crossed legs. She tilted her head back and looked at Loki with concern in her green eyes. She bit her lip as if trying to figure out how to word what she wanted to say.

Loki looked down at her, waiting for what she was going to say.

"How..." she hesitated, sensing that maybe it wasn't a good idea. "How have the nightmares been?" She watched as he pursed his lips and looked the other way. "I'm sorry," she quietly apologized. She dropped her head down and looked back to her laptop.

After a moments silence, he answered. "They still curse my mind." He didn't know why he was even answering her. Was it because she actually showed some bit of concern? He mentally shook his head. No, that still didn't give him reason. Maybe he hoped that she could help stop the memories from torturing his mind at night. Of course, he wouldn't admit to it though.

She tilted her head back once more and stared at him before answering. "It's been almost three weeks," she said slowly and warily. She opened her mouth and closed it again, not wanting to ask him what was on her mind.

He noticed this though. "You wish to know what tortures me in my sleep." She silently nodded her head. Loki sighed as he closed the book on his lap. "Why do you care?" he asked, more harshly then intended.

She ignored his tone and gave him a sad smile. "While your body is healing, your mind should be given the chance to mend as well."

He scoffed. "So you are simply asking because it is your job."

She looked at him for a moment before she set her laptop down and turned her body to face him. "Is it truly that hard to accept that there are people that care for your wellbeing?"

He gave her a sickening smirk. "Enlighten me, then. Who are these people that _care_ for me?" he asked sardonically.

She sighed before she folded her arms on the bed and rested the side of her head on them. "Well, let's see here. For one, there is your brother-"

"He is _not_ my brother," he hissed at her.

"Thor cares for you a great deal. Even if you are not related by blood, you will always be his younger brother." The glare he sent her made her want to cringe back. But she showed no reaction to it as she watched him with a blank stare.

"So you know," he stated with hatred.

"If you mean about your parentage, then yes. I wanted to know what had happened, so I asked Thor." She paused for a brief second. "Of course, that is only their side of the story. I'm quite interested to hear what happened from you, but I wouldn't dare to press it."

He looked at her face, trying to get a read on her mind from her emotions. It only frustrated him more when he couldn't read her blank expression. "Why would you want to know?"

She finally sighed and got up from the ground. She picked up her laptop and closed it, folding it under her arm. "There are always two sides to the story. And sometimes…sharing with someone helps the mind. And in turn it helps the body." There was a pregnant pause before she continued. "Should you ever want an unprejudiced ear, I will lend you mine. I will listen to all that you have to say and be unbiased." She turned and walked towards the door. Before she opened it to leave she looked over her shoulder.

"I want to understand you, because I am the second person who cares."


	4. Chapter 4

**I'd like to thank the following people for reviews, favs, and follows: **_**bleach102; cleareyes25; NerdyPassionLoves; WulfLuvr22; Ssuperrad; spicea11347; Falcon's Hyperdrive; TwilightsDew**_

* * *

_It is difficult to know at what moment love begins; it is less difficult to know that it has begun._

_-Henry Wadsworth Longfellow-_

**Chapter 4**

"Ughhhh, Pep, stopp," Embla whined out as Pepper helped her stretch. "I don't understand why you do this. It's so annoying."

"Stop complaining, you're sounding more like Tony," Pepper replied. The brunette slipped out of the older woman's grasp and tumbled to the ground. She groaned as she turned onto her back. The strawberry blonde straightened herself and folded her arms, looking down at the defeated halfbood. "Sit up, we'll mediate instead."

Embla groaned out a curse loudly. She propped herself up into a sitting position. "You know…I think I should check on Loki now." She tried to get up but the other woman stopped her. They sat across from one another, legs crossed. Before they started though, Pep spoke up.

"How is he doing, by the way? I think this is one of the first days you actually left his side from more than an hour."

Em chuckled. "It's been over five weeks. I think he'll be completely healed in a few days," she said with a large smile.

"No offense, but with the way you talk, it seems like you like him." Pepper said and in response the brunette blushed madly.

"P-Pepper!" she blurted out, utterly embarrassed.

The strawberry blonde looked at her with wide eyes. She leaned closer to the girl. "Do you!? You do, don't you?" She couldn't help but smile at the girl. While it was someone that probably wasn't the best, she knew this was Embla's first.

The brunette covered her reddening face. "_Pepper_," she whined out. She peeked at the woman in front of her between her fingers. "Please, _please_, don't tell anyone."

Pepper gave her a look that meant she promised. "You know Tony will find out eventually," she warned her.

"Oh, screw that. If he tries anything, I'm sorry, but he's gonna be turned into a woman. And I'll make sure he has the worst fucking period EVER."

"I think that'll actually do him some good." They both giggled at the truth.

/\\/\\/\\/\\

Embla rapped her knuckles against the door to Loki's room twice and waited for a reply. She stood there with her and Pepper's conversation in mind.

"Come in," she heard from the other side of the door. She turned the knob and smiled at Loki who was reading a book in his bed. With her hands clasped behind her back, she walked over to him with a bounce in her step. Over the five weeks he had been there, he had gained tiniest bit of colour in his skin that she assumed was natural and didn't look so malnourished anymore.

"How has your morning been? Peaceful, I hope?" she inquired once he looked up at her. She rolled over the chair from his desk and brought it over to the side of his bed. She sat down as he closed his book.

"For the most part, yes. However, it seems that Thor will never cease to annoy me. He has, _unfortunately_, come back from his trip to Asgard." She couldn't help but smile at his unhappy tone.

She paused for a moment. With carefulness, she asked, "When was the last time you referred to Thor as your brother?" She slight recoiled when he shot her a heated glare.

But the look he gave her soon subsided and turned into a smirk as he looked away. "That fool, last time I called him 'Brother' was when I tricked him into thinking I was hanging off the Bifrost. Of course, it was only a clone I made." She could hear that pride in his voice.

She sighed. "You will never think of Thor as your brother again, will you?"

She noticed the agitation in his eyes once he turned to look at her. "You will never drop this idiotic topic aside, will you? He and I were never brothers."

"Now, that's not true, Loki. You and I know that. Yes, you are not related by blood, but before you found out about your true parentage, were you both not raised together? Did you both not play together, fight together?"

Loki glared at her once more and threw his book to the ground. He ignored the pain that his body was in and swung his long legs over the edge. He stood up, towering over the young woman that also stood up. She only reached his shoulders. He could see slight fear in her eyes, but those green orbs were mostly clouded with worry and sympathy; this infuriated him even more.

"Just as I have told Thor," he started with a steady, but hateful tone, "I remember living in the shade of his greatness, a shadow. I remember being tossed into an abyss. It was I who should have been king!"

"No," she said unsteadily. "You never wanted to be king; you wanted to be his equal." She noticed a slight falter in his façade. Now she knew she was right.

His blood only boiled more by her quick observation. "Why do you, a pathetic mortal woman, care so much at this? You will not benefit if Thor and I would reconcile!"

Now she was getting angry. She narrowed her eyes at him. "No, it won't benefit me in anyway. But guess what, I don't care about that! Believe it or not, I think of you as a friend. And I think you're intelligent enough to realize that means I fucking _care_ about you." She turned towards the door, kicking the chair in the process, and stormed out of the room.

Loki watched her retreating form until she slammed the door. He scoffed at her childish actions as he sat back onto his bed, his body aching. He glared at the door, wondering how the woman was able to easily vex him.

When it came to lunch time, Loki was incredibly displeased with what happened. Apparently Embla was very unhappy with him and held grudges, because instead of the normal routine of her bring his food, _Thor_ (of all people!) had brought it.

This came as an honest surprise to the dark haired demigod. He had actually _misjudged_ her character. For over five weeks he had known her, and in that time he watched her to get a measure of her personality. He wanted to know what could get the stout woman to get angry, to make her leave him.

Now that she refused to see him, he found himself perplexed. She was livid because she _cared_ for him? She thought of him as a friend? She knew of his true parentage, so why was she so adamant to be so close with him? He was a discarded frost giant, a _monster_.

He pointedly ignored Thor as he tried to give him food and talk to him. Once the blond male left, he looked at the food and knew it was made by the brunette who was mad with him. He chose to ignore it, not having an appetite.

/

"Sister, what happened? Brother seemed far…angrier than usual," Thor asked as he walked back into the kitchen after handing Loki in food.

The angry brunette stood at the kitchen counter, slowly making food everyone as it was her turn. Pepper and her (being the best at cooking) would take one day of the week each and cooked lunch for the men. It was a way of treating them, a way of spoiling them.

Tony and his girlfriend sat at the island of the kitchen, watching her and talking. Close by at the table sat Bruce reading a newspaper. Steve stood close to Embla, watching her cook. Since he was from an era that men usually didn't cook, he had absolutely no skills. Embla always allowed the tall blond to watch. But today, he stood a little further from her, sensing the angry aura radiating from her.

"Do _not_ talk about _him _with me," she growled out as she began to chop vegetables.

The billionaire noticed and he slightly smirked. "What, lovers' quarrel?" It was a stupid mistake on his part.

Out of rage she stabbed the thick wooden cutting board she was using with the knife in her hand. The knife went half an inch into the board. The sound made every one stare at her; the air around them chilled and seemed to darken.

Without turning around she took in a large breath. "DO NOT TALK ABOUT THAT INFURIATING ASS WITH ME," she said through clenched teeth as she gripped the counter.

"I'm sorry, Sister. We will not talk of him. Please, calm yourself." Thor walked up to her slowly before placing one hand on her shoulder and the other on her hand. While he slowly pried one hand off the counter, Steve came up and did the same with her other hand, slightly blushing at touching her. "Please, Sister, do not use dark magic," he told her as the air felt even colder.

Pepper got up, ignoring Tony's protests, and went around the corner to Embla. The two blond males made her sit against the counter, her body shaking and her cheeks covered by trails of fresh tears. The strawberry blonde kneeled in front of the girl and tried to brush the tears away. But the brunette wouldn't let her as she covered her face with her trembling hands.

"C'mon, let's go to your room," Pepper tried to get her up.

Embla agreed to her idea, but instead of standing, she did something else entirely. She quickly placed her hand on the other woman's leg and grasped a fistful of Thor pant leg. In a flash, she transported the three of them to her room, leaving the other males in the kitchen.

Thor and Pepper were surprised by her sudden action and were about to ask her what was wrong. However, Embla immediately slammed her palm against the ground and the room fell in utter silence. In a quiet voice, the brunette said, "No one can hear into our conversation now," as she crawled onto her low bed. Pepper sat by her as the younger woman brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them. Thor stood at the foot of the bed with his arms crossed.

"What has my brother done?"

Pepper watched as Embla buried her face in her limbs. She turned towards Thor. "Thor, I think you have to understand one thing before we go into whatever happened. Embla-"

"Pepper! NO!" Embla yelled without picking up her head.

"What is it, Lady Pepper?"

She heard Em groan next to her. "Em is starting to like Loki, more than a friend, of course."

Thor simply blinked at the comment at first, and then he broke into a small smile. "Really? How interesting, Sister! But I do not understand why you are so angry with Loki."

With a deep sigh, Embla picked up her head. She could see the obvious worry in their faces. "I guess it's partly my fault for trying to understand him, because you know – gods forbid I try! And he got fucking angry with me for damn _caring_." She took in a shuddering breath.

"You must forgive my brother. He…"

"He's just like Tony, egotistic, prideful, snarky, and selfish." Embla choked out a laugh at Pepper's words. "They just can't deal with sentiment."

The brunette groaned as she rubbed her temples. "You don't have to tell me that one."

/

Three nights after she had stormed out of his room, he was tortured by his memories and nightmares; each night worse than the last. But each time he was silently awoken by the brunette that was angry at him. Once she decided he was calm enough, she would leave, never once uttering a single word to him. Every night she woke him up; she would not look at him with contempt or hatred, but sadness and worry.

The young woman annoyed him more than his dreams. During the day he never saw her, not even to check his injuries. His food was brought by his _so called brother_ or the strawberry blonde woman (who he later found out was called Pepper) who was always escorted by Stark. Every meal, he noticed, was always made by the brunette who avoided him.

The woman truly vexed him.

On the fourth day, he decided he was done with her games. Once Thor walked into the room, Loki spoke up.

"When is that idiotic girl going to stop with her games?"

Thor stopped in his tracks for a moment and then broke into a sad smile. It was the first time in six weeks he had spoken to the God of Thunder. "Brother, you must understand that you have wounded her."

The dark haired male scoffed as he crossed his arms. "Of all the things I have told that woman in these six weeks, she _now_ takes offense? Pray tell, dear _brother_, what is it that she is so wounded by?"

"It may not just be your words, Brother. You turn down and become angry at her affections. She simply wants to display the care she feels for you. I am sure she has told you that she wants to-"

"-understand me. Yes, she insists on telling me that," Loki snapped at the blond.

"And why do you not let her?"

The God of Mischief cast him a look as if the blond had sprouted two heads. "For what reason would I do that?"

Thor sighed at Loki's stubbornness. "My apologies, Brother. Here," he placed Loki's food on his bedside table and left the room. Under his breath Loki muttered, "We are not brothers."

/

A few hours later, Loki sat on the loveseat that was in his room. He had recently started a new book which he was reading now. He heard the door open and close; he presumed it was just someone with his dinner. He was right, but didn't expect it was the woman who had been avoiding him.

"Is that a new book already?" a familiar voice reached his ears. Loki instantly shot his head up and noticed Embla walking towards him with a plate of food and a drink. He glared at her as she placed it on the table in front of him. "Is it?" she asked again as she sat on the ground and crossed her legs. She crossed her arms and rested her head on them, a habit of hers.

He countered her question with one of his own. "Are you done with your games of ignoring me at day?" he asked with a tinge of annoyance in his voice.

"I'm surprised. Did an ass like you miss my company?" she asked with malice. They glared at each other for a moment before Embla closed her eyes and sighed. He dropped his glare and watched her with a blank look. He watched as she rubbed her temples in irritation. "Honestly, to act as such angry, pitiable children – how foolish we are," he heard her mutter as she slowly picked up her head to look at him.

She moved her hand to the plate and slid it across the table closer towards Loki. She mumbled something along the lines of "eat your damn food, you stick of a man", which he chose to ignore as he picked up the plate. The moment he finished he placed the plate back onto the table in front of the woman. He picked his book up, ready to begin reading again, but a random question from the brunette stopped him.

"Can you tell me about Asgard? Or the other realms maybe?"

He looked at her slightly incredulously at her randomness. He composed himself quickly and replied, "Why? Can you not just simply ask Thor?"

A chuckle escaped her throat. "I have a feeling that your description of the realms would be far more correct than his."

The side of his mouth twitched upwards. "That idiot does tend to go overboard with things, so I do see your point." She took this as a yes and got up to her feet. She went around the glass coffee table and plopped herself next to Loki on the small sofa. She brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them. She made sure to keep enough distance from him as she forced herself against the armrest.

Loki resisted the urge to roll his eyes and sighed. The brunette looked at him with such childlike innocence, all because he would tell her about Asgard. Then again, he thought, Asgard would always be far better than Midgard, so he could understand her interest in learning about it.

He decided to indulge the young woman and began with the story he and Thor were always told by Odin. It felt bittersweet now that he thought about it. "_Once, mankind accepted a simple truth, that they were not alone in this universe. Some worlds man believed to be home to their gods. Others, they knew to fear. From a realm of cold and darkness came the Frost Giants, threatening to plunge the mortal world into a new ice age. But humanity would not face this threat alone. Our armies drove the Frost Giants back into the heart of their own world. The cost was great. In the end, their king fell. And the source of their power was taken from them. With the last Great War ended, we withdrew from the other worlds and returned home to the Realm Eternal, Asgard. There we remain as a beacon of hope, shining out across the stars. And though we have fallen into man's myths and legends, it was Asgard and its warriors that brought peace to the universe_." He continued from there, going into detail about Asgard, how it looked, the culture and traditions, everything. Every time he looked at the woman beside him, he could see the interest brighten her green eyes and the small smile that graced her lips. He could easily tell that she was listening intently.

She was indeed listening to him intently. Her eyes never once left his face as she marvelled at the words he said about his home realm. She could tell with the way he spoke of Asgard, that despite all that had happened and the fact that he didn't truly fit in, he was still prideful and fond of it. And by the gods, the sound of his voice made it all the better. Inwardly she grinned and blushed; she could never stay mad at the man before her.

After a break between stories, she looked at her watch. Her eyes widen. "Oh, sh-" she quickly mumbled the rest of the word. Loki looked at her as if she had finally gone the deep end. "Sorry, but, um, it's late – it's eleven twenty-seven. Honestly, I'm amazed at the time." She let out a short laugh. She slid off the loveseat and stood in front of him.

With her eyes shining in excitement, she grinned at him. "You gotta tell me more another time, please! Especially more stupid stuff Thor has done. I wanna make fun of that big guy, it'll be so funny."

Her words were bittersweet to him – she wanted to hear more about Thor, but she wanted to use it against the blond. He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. He could finally get some peace. He didn't expect what happened the moment he closed his eyes though.

A soft hand gently held his cheek as warm lips planted a quick kiss onto the other. His blue eyes shot open only to be met with mirthful green ones. For once, the God of Mischief was at a loss of words, so he waited for hers.

"I'm sorry for the other day, for pushing such a personal topic." She leaned back and stood straight, her hands now behind her back. "And though you don't seek it, I forgive you for your anger." She snickered as she backed away and picked up the empty plate.

As she walked over to the door, she could hear Loki mumble, "I _didn't_ ask for your forgiveness."

Once at the door, she giggled. "That's alright. Oh! Also, congratulations!" He raised a brow at her. She only smiled more. "Your body has fully healed, Loki! It may be a bit sore for a while though." She turned and opened the door. In a low voice, she said, "Now, it is only your mind that must heal," but it was loud enough for the dark haired demigod to hear.

Loki watched as she closed the door, his brow still arched in confusion. That woman had done such a forward display of _affection_. He was, quite honestly, surprised by her actions.

And as much as he hated to admit it, that honest and seemingly innocent woman intrigued, but still vexed him.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'd like to thank the following people for reviews, favs, and follows: **_**Nes4597; WulfLuvr22; stupiderakun; ; ghoullish-reader; Izlye; AnimeNha; .Uchiha; MoonWarriorLuna; crystal-roses13; asnanime; ; Purplerhino; Angels Cry Tears Of Blood; lydiadavida; Blood Alchemist23; Queen of Red Roses; linatoes; CamelotCasper; Anime-Forever-3333; Xx-MeMe-xX; ; Giovanna (Guest); AnimeOtakuBara; sergeanthiddles (Guest); kaayrakoi; daphii; Pyramide**_

**Sorry for the short chapter. The next will be longer!**

* * *

_Friendship often ends in love; but love in friendship - never._

_-Charles Caleb Colton-_

**Chapter 5**

"Wake up, sleepyhead!" A bright and familiar voice reached his ears and woke him up. As he laid on his front, Loki moved his face into the pillow and groaned. The brunet that stood at the side of his bed was far too perky this morning. "Loki! _Wake up_," she whined out. "It's your first official day of being cleared as healed. Let's get you outta this damn room finally!" he heard her say, but pointedly ignored her. He hoped she would just leave him be.

However, that hope was short-lived. He felt the light brush of her soft fingers on his exposed back, traveling down his spine. He instantly reacted to the foreign touch and twisted his torso to the side, extending his arm out and grabbing hold of her wrist. He glared at her, trying to hide the astonishment he felt.

Embla looked at him with wide eyes, slightly surprised by his quick reaction. She stood over his bed in her silk nightgown and her wavy hair in a messy bun. When she noticed the shock in his eyes that he tried to mask with a glare, she couldn't help but begin to giggle. She slid her wrist from his grasp and fully chuckled. The raven-haired demigod flipped over to his back and sat up, glowering at the female.

"You up now?" With a smug smirk, she crossed her arms.

"Just leave," he hissed at her as he threw a pillow at her and got out of his bed.

She easily caught the pillow and threw it at the back of his head. She quickly jogged to the door while saying, "I'm gonna get ready, then we're going to get breakfast!" By the time he finally looked back, the door had already closed. He rolled his shoulders as he walked into the bathroom. It bothered him how he just could not rid himself of the feeling of how her fingers felt tracing his spine, how her touch still lingered on his skin, how his body _relished_ it.

After half an hour, he left his room and stood by the door, waiting for the short brunet. Not soon after he left his room, so did Embla. To his left, the female he waited for appeared, dressed in a dark blue tank top and black cargo pants. She gave him a large smile as she walked over, that constant bounce in her step. They flanked each other as they made their way to the kitchen, or at least that's what Loki figured.

"I wonder that we should have for breakfast," she mused aloud. He looked at her from the corner of his eyes. "Ah! I got it!" He watched as she clapped her hands together. "JARVIS!"

"_Yes, miss?_" the AI responded. He had learned of the AI the first week he was in the tower. After a while of Embla explaining it to him, he understood what the AI was, as odd as it sounded to him.

"Tell me, JARVIS, is Pepper wake yet?" They walked a little more, nearing the end of the hallway.

"_Yes. Miss Potts is currently in the kitchen._"

He watched as she got even more excited. "Excellent!" she exclaimed as they entered the elevator. "Please ask her if she is interested in making breakfast for the guys." She pressed a button for the kitchen floor.

A moment later the AI responded, "_She is quite pleased with the idea._"

With a grin, she thanked him. A moment after that, the doors of the elevator opened and they exited to the kitchen and dining area. Loki scanned the room as he followed behind the brunet. The strawberry blonde that Embla was looking for sat at the side of the large room, where a small lounging area was furnished by a couch, two loveseats, a small table, and TV mounted on the wall. Pepper sat on one of the loveseats, sipping tea and watching the news.

"Pepper! You ready to surprise the boys?" the brunet wildly asked as she raised her arms into the air.

Pepper looked over her shoulder and smiled at the pair behind her. Just by looking at the two, it was apparent they were no longer mad at one another. Every day Embla that had not talked to the fallen demigod, it was obvious by how sluggish and snappy she was. And now, with just the tone of her voice, it was clear that she was happy again. It made the strawberry blonde smile more.

She muted the television and walked over to the pair. "You seem very happy today."

The brunet nodded excitedly. "C'mon! Let's start before the boys find out," the shorter woman said as she made her way to the kitchen. The other two in the room followed her, Pepper behind the counter with the brunet and Loki sat himself at the island.

Loki silently watched the women gather ingredients and begin to cook. Sitting at the island, he had a full view of the range as it was built into the counter. With a bored expression he watched as Embla fluidly cooked in front of him. Pepper was behind her at the other counter, preparing more food. He couldn't help but smirk when he heard Embla make fun of Thor's large appetite.

As the brunet cooked before him, he found himself staring at the same hands that had run down his back, being drawn in by the short halfbreed in front of him. Women always bored him in the past in Asgard. They usually flocked around Thor, sometimes even trying to use Loki to get closer to the blond. He had no interest in them, had no time for them. He was hardly capable of tolerating Sif as it was! Now, however, he was beginning to become interested in the light brown haired female.

After some time, the two women had almost finished breakfast. Pepper had told JARVIS to tell the men and soon enough, the four Avengers made their way to the kitchen. The first to come was Steve. The blond kindly greeted the ladies who were cooking and gave a stern look at the fallen demigod. In return, Loki simply smirked at him.

The next was Banner who walked in sleepily with a laptop in hand. He murmured a hello to the women as he walked up to the island. Embla gave him a fresh cup of coffee and nodded with a smile when he thanked her. All the while, Loki silently glared at the scientist who had smashed him into the ground repeatedly over two years ago. Bruce only glanced at the Norse god once and chose to ignore him.

A while after Banner went to the table, Thor had finally joined them. Just like the two men before him, he excitedly greeted Pepper and Embla. He also greeted Loki and clapped him on the back in a friendly manner. The raven-haired male grimaced at the harsh contact but tried to cover it up with a glare. Embla had caught it though and lightly chastised Thor for such actions, friendly or not, since he had just healed. The blond listened to her words and sincerely apologized to his brother. The god of mischief simply ignored him by looking away. Looking defeated, Thor took the cup of coffee Embla offered and went to join the others.

The last was the owner of the tower. Like usual, Tony looked beyond death as he was not a morning person and hadn't had his coffee yet. Pepper handed him a cup and kissed him on the cheek. He grumbled something underneath his breath and leaned against the counter with his back. He quietly drank his drink as he watched the women cook. As he took a sip, Tony smirked behind his cup as he noticed the way Loki watched the brunette with a bored expression.

"So, what's up with the whole happy mood? Finally got laid?" Tony asked Embla. He grinned in victory when he watched her stiffen and turned her head his way. He simply snickered at the death glare she sent him and ignored Pepper chastising him.

He stopped smirking though when the light brown haired woman's glare turned into a stony stare and then a freaky grin. Her hand shot out casually, her open palm facing him and in a twitchy motion, she twisted it at the wrist. Tony raised a brow at the movement, not knowing what it meant. He felt a bit uneasy when he noticed Loki had watched her and was now smirking at him with a knowing look. When he went to take another sip of his coffee, he came face-to-face with a green-skinned, black-eyed snake. He cursed loudly and dropped the cup in surprise. He watched as the thin snake slithered over to Embla and coiled around her leg.

Tony glared at her when he heard her and Loki's laughter. "That was a waste of perfectly good coffee."

With an innocent smile, the halfbreed answered, "Oh, it was just a bit of fun." She looked to the ground at the shattered mug and coiling snake. With a sigh, she waved her hand, open palm downward, and the snake disappeared as the mug reassembled. She then turned her attention back to the food, but not before grinning at Loki in satisfaction.

Without looking back, she commented, "I'll do far worse if you keep up the vulgar comments. _Honestly_," she drawled out, "is it that _impossible_ for a woman to simply be happy? Ah, but no, you automatically think it's because I got a good fuck." Embla stared to plate all the food and rubbed her temple with her free hand. With said hand, she then extended her arm and pointed to the table. "Get out before you ruin my mood and I turn you into the most hideous woman possible." Tony raised his hands in defeat and left the kitchen, but not before getting new coffee.

Loki couldn't help but snicker at the scene before him. He smirked at the brunette when she smiled back at him. "Excellent form with your spell, though I do believe he deserved worse for such a crude remark."

Pepper quietly interjected, "Tony's done far worse things than that."

Embla nodded. "It's true. And also thank you, but that spell is a fairly simple one."

The raven-haired male hmm'd. "I know. I did that quite often on the servants in the palace."

"Oh, they must've _loved_ you for that," she teased. "Anyways, food is ready!" With a twitchy motion of her hands, she made every plate that was filled with food levitate and move to the table. The short brunette took two freshly made pots of coffee as the strawberry blonde got the jugs of orange juice and milk and went to the table, Loki following closing. The two women smiled when they saw the happy faces of the men.

Breakfast went surprisingly well. Embla sat between the two princes of Asgard and on Loki's other side was Pepper. The meal was filled with the sound of everyone eating, idle small talk, and Tony throwing constant jabs at almost everyone. And while Embla knew most of them were still weary of Loki's presence, she was glad that they tried to integrate him into the conversations, knowing it would be all the more awkward to just ignore him.

"So, Loki," Tony started, everyone now watching him, wondering what stupid thing he'd say now. "How did'ya like having your own personal sexy caretaker for five weeks?" Loki looked at him with a blank stare as Embla blushed.

Before anything else was said though, the AI of the tower spoke up. "_Sir, Agent Barton and Romanoff are here._" And with that, the elevator close to the kitchen opened and out came the two SHIELD agents. The Avengers greeted Barton and Romanoff as they neared them. Pepper waved to them. Embla ignored them though, not once looking from her plate and Loki did the same, not interested in the SHIELD agents.

Once they exchanged a few words with the rest of the Avengers, the agents turned their attention to their fellow agent. "Agent Liv," Romanoff called Embla, "you're needed today."

Loki noticed how the brunet tensed beside him. She then answered them, still not bothering to spare them a look. "As I recall, Agent Romanoff, I am stationed here. Missions are not assigned to me."

"Because of your recent actions," Natasha eyed Loki with hatred, "you are being penalized by assisting us in an interrogation."

From the corner of his eyes, Loki noticed how Embla slightly paled and stopped breathing. She hid it rather well, but it was obvious to him how fearful she was. She took in a deep breath and furrowed her brows. "Right…I'll just get my uniform."

With a slightly shaky hand, she quickly gave Loki's knee a squeeze underneath the table, silently begging him to follow her. The moment she got up, he did as well to follow her, not wanting to stay with the rest of the group. The short brunet brushed past the SHEILD agents with a tight smile. Loki, on the other hand, gave them a smug smirk, knowing the agents hated him greatly.

Once they finally got to their hallway, they slowed their pace. The pair stopped in front of her door and she looked up at him.

"Okay," she started. "I'm sorry; I said I'd show you around the tower, but that's not happening today because SHIELD is filled with asses," she said with a smile, but he could hear the anger in her voice. "I probably won't come back until tonight. I really hope it doesn't last that well into the night though.

"Anyways," she began and then pointed a finger at him, her smile never receding. "Now, while I'm gone, please refrain from any mischief." He raised a brow, surprised by her sudden authority. "Even without your magic, I'm _sure_ you could wreak some havoc here. I'm only saying this because should any mischief occur...I would love to be a part of it." She beamed at him.

Before he could stop himself, he smiled at her words. Despite how brief, it was still a genuinely bemused smile. He was surprised with himself though; not with the smile, but how he found himself liking the idea of the short woman in front of him being a bit of a trickster. And then he realized that Embla had seen him smile when she giggled.

"I will try to restrain myself."


	6. Chapter 6

**I'd like to thank the following people for reviews, favs, and follows: **_**Ssuperrad; ThalionwenTurweithiel; Lord Magis; Taylor and Katrina; jitrenda; Usedmemories; LadySuilenroc; arianahiddles17; ; WulfLuvr22; NerdyPassionLoves**_

_**Song: Night of the Hunter by 30 Seconds to Mars**_

* * *

_A man is already halfway in love with any woman who listens to him._

_-Brendan Francis-_

**Chapter 6**

He was sure it was already past midnight as he stalked the dark halls of Stark Tower. He wasn't entirely sure why, but he refused to sleep until he saw that short brunet was back. The day was incredibly boring for him. After a few hours of reading, he had lost interest. After that he decided to learn of all the levels in the floor, but he didn't get far as he lost interest as well.

At one point while he absentmindedly walked the halls, he had been stopped by Pepper. They held a small conversation for a moment, mainly the strawberry blonde asking about Embla's unusual behaviour in the morning. He didn't mind the tall, thin woman because she wasn't annoying like her lover. He was surprised that she wasn't wary of him, but figured it was because he was stripped of his magic and godhood, and almost always was under constant watch.

He glided through the shadows; his mind slowly began to be plagued by his memories again. He tried to shake the thoughts from his head. Thankfully, he was helped when JARVIS called out to him.

"_Mr Laufeyson, since you are still awake, Miss Liv wanted me to convey to you that she has returned. She is currently on her way to her room._" Loki listened to the AI and turned on his heels. As he walked up the stairs to their room level, the AI spoke again. "_I must warn you that she is not in her most stable condition._"

Once he got to their floor, he walked close to the walls in the shadows. He could hear laboured breaths and soft curses ahead of him. Soon he made out the dark silhouette of the short woman in front of him. Her hair, which was put into a high tail, was dishevelled, almost like someone had pulled on it. He followed and watched silently as she dropped her weapon to the ground and began to drag it. The blade of the pole-arm scratched against the floor as she continued to walk.

"You look as if you are to fall on your face at any moment," he said in a teasing tone.

He suddenly stopped in his tracks. The blade of the weapon Embla had been dragging was pointed at his throat, ghosting just over his skin. Even in the darkness, he could make out her face. Her eyes seemed foreign to him, filled with hostility, but at the same time void of emotions.

Just as quickly as the blade had been brought to his neck, it was lowered. He watched as first shock passed onto her face and then guilt settled in. Her brows furrowed and tears began to well in her eyes. She dropped her weapon and took a step back when she finally realized who was before her. "L-Loki?" she choked out. With trembling hands, she suddenly latched her arms around him, burying her face into his chest.

Loki grimaced at her clinginess and became rigid. He didn't want to be someone she clung to and cried on. It wasn't in his nature to comfort someone, especially a crying woman. He picked up his arms and grasped her shoulders in the hopes of prying her off. It was then that he felt something incredibly wrong.

Even without his magic, he would never be not able to realize it. "Is that dark magic?" he asked, curling his lip. He never minded dark magic as he used it himself, but now that he was stripped of his magic, it was something he had to be wary of. He was well aware that Embla was capable of it, but the scent of it on her was heavy, like a pungent perfume.

The moment he had asked his question, the short woman lurched away from him, as if suddenly burned. He watched as her hands began to tremble again, her eyes still filled with guilt. He arched a brow at her. "What exactly had they made you do?"

She looked away. "You're perspective as always, Loki." Her voice was filled with hatred, but it wasn't directed at him. "Allow me to wash and change first, then...I'll explain."

Despite how late it was, Loki waited in his room. He was honestly curious as to what that dreadful organization had made her do. That curiosity spiked even more when the short woman walked into his room, her body feathered with small cuts and her skin yellowing in batches from bruising. He noticed how she donned a large gash on her forehead and her lower lip was split. He watched her limp over to his bed as he sat at his desk; a small limp that he somehow didn't realize before.

Embla let her sore back hit the bed as she collapsed on it. Her legs hung over the edge and her arms were splayed about. She let out a deep sigh as her green eyes were fixed on the ceiling. It was a moment of silence later that someone finally spoke.

"So, my..._help_," she started with disdain, "in their interrogations, as I'm sure you can plainly tell, is something I wholeheartedly hate. However, it is not something I am able to refuse. I'm not going to go into how they have such an upper hand on me, maybe another time.

"Anyways, they want information from some person, someone who being particularly stubburn, so why not use the girl that can use dark magic and torture the shit outta him?" she spoke with great contempt. "See, I'm not much of a fan using magic on someone who is severely incapable of fighting against. Yeah, yeah, in the past I would gladly torture random little shits for the pleasure of it," – Loki smirked at her, hearing a tinge of pride in her voice – "but that's not who I am anymore. It's not right," she finished with a heavy sigh, rubbing her eyes.

"I seem to doubt that, especially with the pride you had in your voice."

She strained her neck and picked up her head, playfully glaring at Loki. "You're lucky I trust you and am fond of you," she said with a slight blush and dropped her head on the mattress. Without picking up her head again, she raised her arm and pointed a finger at the fallen demigod. "Seriously, you are lucky! I haven't told ANYONE this. They all think that I'm proud for working in that moronic group," she said the latter as she swung her arms in the air dramatically.

Though he didn't show it, he was surprised. He was surprised by her blunt honesty and how she…_trusted_ him. And what was this about her being _fond_ of him? Loki scratched at his palm with his other hand, dragging his nails across the skin, carefully thinking about what she had told him.

"Then I suppose your hatred for SHEILD has only grown more after what they had done to me," he said slowly, careful of the words that seemed to easily slip from his mouth, as he looked away from the woman. He slightly tensed as she suddenly shot up into a sitting position. He looked back at her and was a little confused as to why she looked at him with an almost heartbroken look.

Just above a whisper, she said, "Of course. You're already paying for what you've done with your banishment. The torture they put you through was hardly called for." By the Gods, she had such unconditional care for him, the thought passed through his mind. He shook his head with a slight upturn of his lips. Embla raised a brow and asked him if anything was the matter.

"You are an incredibly odd woman," he said frankly, not bothering to tease her this time. He watched as she grinned at him, laughter showing in her greenish eyes. The same eyes that he had unfortunately started to enjoy seeing every day. The back of his mind started to gnaw at him – no, he didn't need this woman as a weakness. Why was he getting so attached to this woman?

A quick laugh took him away from his thoughts. "I'll take that as a compliment. I guess being odd is one of my traits, hopefully better traits." She chuckled before eyeing him for a moment. "Have you eaten anything since I left?"

He shrugged, knowing full well that she was already planning to make food for the both of them. He quite liked her cooking, not like he'd tell her that though. "I didn't have much of an appetite," he simply said as he watched her stand from the bed.

She took a few steps towards him and stopped in front of him. He looked up at her. With her hands at her hips, she said with a smile, "We can't be having that. C'mon," she continued as she grabbed both his hands and grabbed him up to his feet. He decidedly thought it would be interesting to indulge her on this small whim.

As he was brought out of his own room, he noticed how she only let go of one of his hands and kept a firm grip on the other. Initially he was going to recoil from her touch, his mind suddenly reminded of what happened in the morning. However, he thought of the idea of teasing her, mocking her because of this – Her voice brought him out of his thoughts once more.

"_I was born of the womb of a poisonous spell,_

_Beaten and broken and chased from the lair,_

_But I rise up above it, high up above it and see…"_

She wasn't speaking to him directly this time. No, she was singing under her breath again. Softly, but still loud enough for him to hear – it was as if she almost forgot she was dragging him to the kitchen. And for once, he didn't truly mind being forgotten for the moment. It gave him the chance to scrutinize her. The woman was surprisingly aware of others around her, and he was never given the chance to study her, like he did with other people, without being noticed.

"_One night of the hunter,_

_One day I will get revenge,_

_One night to remember,_

_One day it'll all just end, oh-!"_

Just as he thought when he first saw her, she was still an average looking woman. She was someone who could easily blend into a crowd. Ah, but not at close range. Those eyes, those green, green eyes were what made her different. Not to mention her interesting personality. She was a young woman with seemingly unending kindness. It made him wonder how she liked to torture people in the past and now only wanted to care for them. Loki could easily conclude that she was a complicated person, someone he could not easily read. _How irritating._

They made it to the kitchen in no time. And it was then that she had finally released her hold on his hand. He followed her and watched her at the counter as she gathered certain ingredients. The raven-haired demigod was surprised when she went to hand him some of the ingredients, telling him to put it on the counter. He decided to humour her and did as told. She thanked him with a smile and pulled up her hair into a high bun. Even though messily done, she seemed content with it as she started to gather the utensils needed and started the oven.

Loki stood back, leaning against the opposite counter, taking the chance to observe her again - only this time something caught his eye. A faint scar, about three inches in length and diamond shaped, was visible on the back of her neck. He leaned away from the counter and took only a few steps to stand right behind her. To her, she thought he was simply looking over her shoulder at the food. She wasn't expecting his hand to brush against the back of her neck, where she knew her scar was. He smirked ever so slightly behind her at her response as she tensed. He watched as her ears started to turn a bright red.

"Might I ask where you had gotten this?" he simply inquired as he brushed his fingers along the scarred tissue. His curiosity only spiked more when the short woman whipped around and glared at him.

"Now why should I tell you something personal when you won't share anything of yours?" He raised a brow at her spiteful tone. The rational part of his mind kept telling him to let it go, kept asking him why he even bothered to want to know. But he ignored the question. He wanted to know out of curiosity, of course. He was Loki, and when he wanted to know something, he would find a way to know about it.

And when an idea came into mind, he smirked at her. "How about I propose a small game?" He watched as she narrowed her eyes in cautious curiosity. He continued, "Since you are so determined on knowing more about me, why don't we take turns on answering each other's question?"

She watched him for a moment with calculating eyes. "And what do you get out of this?" she asked in a sceptical tone.

He shrugged. "I will admit: I am a bit curiosity of you."

She turned back to the counter and started working on the food. "I got the scar when I was around five. The kids at the orphanage thought I was a freak for being able to do magic, so at one point they thought it would be a great idea to pelt me with stones." He could hear the hidden rage behind her words. He stood behind her and let her words sink in. She was an outcast,_ just like him_.

He wanted to ask her more questions as they started to form in his mind, but couldn't because it was _her _turn to ask. He braced himself for her question.

"Alright, let's see...what's the first magic trick you were capable of doing?" she asked, looking over her shoulder at him. Internally, he was relieved with her question; she didn't ask something too personal right away. He knew that risk when he proposed the idea. He would just have to watch his words when he answered.

He walked back over to the side of the island with the stools and sat down. "Considering how long ago that was, I'd say it would be more safe to ask my mother," he inwardly cursed at himself for that slip. "But I would believe it was that innate ability to work with the elements." He noticed how she looked over to him and smiled.

"I had a feeling that would be it too since that was what I was able to do first." She turned back to her work and waved him to ask his question.

"You mentioned an...orphanage...?"

"I could image that it's different on Asgard..." she trailed off before continuing. "Here on Earth, we have institutions that house children who have been orphaned. You know, like their parents died, or abandoned them, or to save them from abuse and such.

"Well, I was one of the unfortunates who ended up there because my mother had died when I was four. She never had a strong constitution, so she got really sick and passed away. As far as I know, she didn't have any relatives." She finally finished with cooking and placed the prepared food into the oven. Once she finished, she turned to Loki with a solemn look.

"You think you have it bad, finding out you're adopted and have been lied to by your own family?" She almost sneered at him. "At least Odin picked you up that fateful night and took you into his own family, ulterior motives or not. I've grown up knowing that in all those years in that hellish orphanage _no one wanted me._ Every couple or person who came in to adopt would overlook me and picked another." She gave him a pained look and heaved a sigh, before looking to the ground as she wrapped her arms around herself. "_At least you were loved and taken care of your whole life_."

Her words stabbed through his heart.

"How was it, finding out that you were a jötunn?" He was dreading this question most of all.

"How do you think?" he asked sarcastically in return.

"How did you find out?" Hesitantly, he told her of the battle in Jotunheim and when he confronted the All-father. "Well, I can image that you've become conflicted and rather resentful because you were lied to and betrayed in a sense. To be told you were this and that you would have that, to actually find out it was all a _lie_..." she gave a dry, humourless chuckle. "I'd be hateful as well," she said in a low voice.

He watched her with a blank expression. He was really hating himself for proposing this idea. But it surprisingly helped to know that she was very understanding. "How right you are."

The rest of the time, while the food cooked and afterwards while they ate, they stayed with talking about magic. It was like they silently agreed to stay away from anything too personal now. After they had finished eating and Embla had taken care of cleaning, she asked one more question.

"Your frost giant form, will you ever show it to me?"

He was looking out the large glass window to the city that never slept when she asked. He snapped his head to face her, surprised at the question. "And why would ever you want to see it?" Yes, he was actually getting comfortable with this girl, but for _that _to happen? No, not a chance, no way in Valhalla he would do such a thing.

"I suppose you could say I wanted to see why you hate it so much, if it's something to really hate."

"_Why I hate it?_ Because it reminds me of what I truly am – a, a _monster_. The same creature that the Æsir tell their children at night to scare them. The same thing that Thor declared he would slaywhen he was a child," Loki spat angrily. Embla watched as his façade finally cracked and sorrow and betrayal filled his eyes. Before he could get any more upset, she raised her hand to his face and cupped his cheek.

"Loki," she whispered in desperate concern. She used her other hand and took hold of one of his shaking ones. He finally looked back at her, slight confusion slipping onto his face. Why was she so concerned?

"There is _no way_ that you are a monster. Please stop believing that just because of _what_ you are." She moved her hand from his cheek to his chest and let it rest just above his heart. She gave him a small smile and his hand a light squeeze. Her own words hurt her more then they helped Loki. If he thought himself as a monster, than she must be something far worse.

The tense air dispersed when she suddenly snickered. "By the way, I totally would have given you any information on myself." She gave a playful nudge to his chest with the hand that lay there. "I only played your game to finally get some stuff outta you. Your plan kinda backfired, in a way." She gave him a small victorious grin that felt him seething.

He was pissed, to say the least, but didn't show it other than with a glare. That anger soon faltered and was replaced by surprise when she kissed him again. She planted a quick, chaste kiss at the corner of his mouth. He swallowed down whatever emotion that tried to gnaw at him as she did so. Again, she rendered him speechless, his mouth went dry. _How was she capable of doing this to him?_

She pulled back only a little and gave him a small smile, her cheeks turning the tiniest bit pink. "Thank you. Goodnight," she quickly said and vanished before him, leaving him all alone in the night.

Still in a shocked stupor, he looked down to the hand that was just being held by the half-Æsir. He flexed the fingers, anger slowly surfacing again. He was still angry, at her and himself. The little witch actually tricked _him._ And she got what she wanted, to know more about him. _And he let it happen._ At least that little stunt she just pulled gave him the chance to tease her even more.

_Oh, she would not get away with this._

**I've read quite the amount of Loki fanfics, and from what I've seen, it's always him who makes the moves. So I thought when I wrote this, let's make things interesting and have the **_**girl**_** who 'innocently' teases him. Lol. **

**But trust me, that won't last for long. **

**Btw, I'm working on my own cover art for this story, one of Loki and Embla. It's already sketched. And then I have Embla drawn out in a separate one. If anyone wants to see, just ask. ;)**

**Next chapter, things may get a bit interesting! Chapter 7 is already done. That'll be out next week, unless I get at least five lovely people to review. Which shouldn't be too hard. Lol**

**See ya next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's gettin' hot in here, so take off all your clothes~ Bwahahaaa. Oh, I'm sure you guys will like this chapter. As you all know, Embla has already confessed that she likes our little mischievous god (but not too him, of course). Ah, but what about Loki? (Also, I find it interesting that two months have now passed in this story.)**

**I'd like to thank the following people for reviews, favs, and follows: **_**Erurie; The-Kiwi-Lover; ; Usedmemories; (The Oh-So-Lovely) Guest; WulfLuvr22**_

* * *

_Love is a game that two can play and both win. _

_-Eva Gabor-_

**Chapter 7**

A quiet morning filled with a sense of emptiness – that was what Loki woke up to. He picked up his head from the pillow and ran his long fingers through his black hair as he looked over to the side of the bed. On the bedside table, the simple alarm clock that Embla had given him and it stated it was half past nine. He stared at it in confusion before allowing his face fall back into the pillow.

He should have been up earlier by an hour and a half. Embla would always make sure he was up around eight, nagging and poking him. After he was cleared as completely healed, Embla would drag him around with her most of the time. After the six weeks of her company while he was healing, he had grown used to having the young half-blood around him. And two weeks after that, he was used to her dragging him around. He found it amusing, and smugly enjoyed it even, that she would pick his company over anyone else's in the tower.

It was in those eight weeks that Loki had actually recognized her as the most tolerable person there and was, regrettably, getting attached to her. He couldn't stop himself, no matter how many times his mind tried to tell him. He was beginning to like the short woman – the brunette of innocence yet intimate touches, of soft words and caring expressions. No, he was _not_ enamoured with her; he would never admit to such a foolish thing.

But it was already a week since he finally admitted to himself that he was fond of her. He would sometimes give himself a fright when he would catch himself thoroughly enjoying her company. Her presence was never overbearing, but instead oddly comforting. And it grounded him, which was a shock.

He wasn't sure how this had become possible – the only likely answer he could see was it came after they shared with each other that one night. The same night she had partially kissed him and left him in surprise (and anger) to retire. Their relationship (whatever you could call it) wasn't harmed in the least by that small action though. Instead the raven-haired demigod took it as a chance to tease her even more. It was strangely satisfying to make her blush, to see her face redden and contrast with her deep green eyes. If anything, it was a total boost to his damaged ego.

What he liked about the last two weeks though was that she was finally lowering her guard around him. He was finally able to learn more about her, his little _pet_. And indeed, he did learn.

She could be an incredibly shy creature, but was very capable of concealing that vulnerability when it called for it. (That was why she wasn't shy with him at first, because she had to be professional.) When she wanted to concentrate, she would typically tie her long hair back. When she was tired or sadden by something (sometimes he wasn't sure why), she wouldn't be able to deal with any rude comments or jesting from anyone and often got upset. If she would get bored, she would play with her fingers or the hem of her shirt, or she would use her magic to generate little balls of fire and play with them (he was told that was why Tony would often call her "fire spirit"). He also heard that when Stark would tease her and cross the line, she would often change his appearance out of spite (he had to admit, he was quite proud when hearing that).

But there was a particular habit that Loki was rather…_pleased_ with. He didn't know how he had missed it before, but she would typically wear something green in her outfit. If she didn't wear anything green, she would usually have her nails painted that colour. When he finally inquired about her habit, she simply smiled and said that green was her favourite colour – _his_ colour. He enjoyed the sight of her in his colours; it suited her well in his eyes.

He suppressed the need to roll his eyes as he felt himself getting restless. He dragged himself out of his bed and made his way into the large, open bathroom. Half an hour and a hot shower later, he went back into his room with the towel around him. He was at his dresser when a knock came from the door.

It opened and the brunette he was wondering about earlier almost danced through the doorway. In her hands were large shopping bags, which she dropped when she noticed how _little_ he was wearing. She stood there, gaping at his toned form. It was nothing new to her, but for some reason she couldn't help but let her eyes travel along his body. To her, he wasn't a patient anymore; no, he was now a friend (she considered him as such) and a _very _handsome male, and someone she was enamoured with.

Loki stood there, a smug smirk crossing his lips. With one hand holding the towel that hung loosely around his hips, his eyes journeyed and took in her figure. He wouldn't typically care to do such a thing – it was always Thor who would let his eyes rake over any woman's figure. Ah, but Embla was far too intriguing for him to not to.

She was wearing light spring green coloured dress that ended just above her knees and showed off her curvy legs. His eyes drifted back up, noticing the dress supplied an ample view of her chest. He only lingered a moment, cursing himself for being so lewd, before stopping at her face. Her light brown hair framed her figure all the way down to her waist. He could see a weird mix of emotions in her eyes as her cheeks began to flush.

He had yet to get back at her for tricking him. In the two weeks after that, he would verbally tease her. But now he had another idea. His free hand twitched as he mischievous smirked at her. Typically, he won't resort to such a tactic, but without his magic, he didn't have many choices. And anyways, she would just be getting what she asked for. "Enjoying the view, even if you've seen it already?"

His voice shook Embla from her trance and her eyes locked with his. The blush on her face only grew darker in colour. She began to stutter; trying to find an excuse but her mind couldn't react quickly enough, especially when Loki strode across the room and soon had the young female with her back against the door.

He leaned in closer to her, the distance between them only a few inches, their eyes still locked. He supported himself over her by leaning his forearm against the door. With the other hand he still held onto the towel. He bowed even closer, their noses just barely touching. He heard her breath hitch and couldn't help but smirk. "Well? You have yet to answer my question, _pet_," he said in a low, teasing voice. He had recently taken to calling her that after he made the point that she reminded him somewhat of a puppy; no matter what, she would always come back to him with affections.

She looked back at him, her eyes never wavering. She could feel the air being chilled by his closeness. Her chest churned with emotions. Damn him for catching her off guard. How infuriating; she was the one that would do the _teasing_. However, her mind couldn't process fast enough. She tried to push him away, but once her hands touched his bare chest, her mind stopped altogether.

All she knew now was what she saw and felt – was she having another one of those wickedly sinful dreams again? Oh dear, no, it feels too real.

She felt his arm shift next to her head and his cool hand tangle into her light brown hair as he lightly grabbed the back of her neck. She felt his thin lips and then his cheek brush against her left, those lips only went further down her neck. She tried to suppress it, but she shuddered under his touch. Oh, that smug bastard was enjoying this; she could feel the slight upturn of his lips against her skin. She inhaled sharply through her nose when she felt him plant a kiss on her collarbone.

"L-Loki," she stuttered, trying to stop him. She didn't push him back though, instead her fingers curled into his skin. He growled into the crook of her neck as her nails grazed his skin. Loki moved his hand from her neck to her other cheek and caressed the soft skin with his thumb. Without thinking, she leaned into his hand as he started to kiss and bite his way up to her ear.

He needed to stop this soon; he found himself enjoying this far too much. He wanted to tease her, yes, but would he really go this far? Ah, he needs to stop before he does something stupid. He cannot ruin this. Is he just playing with her? Slight guilt begins to rise – he hopes she doesn't see it as that and begins to hate him. She is, after all, the only person (that he sees) that cares for him in this realm.

He stopped at her ear, his mouth hovering just next to it. "Answer my question, little fire spirit," he said with an assertive tone. He blew into her ear and watched her twitch from the sensation. He truly enjoyed this; the sight of her squirming underneath him, red-faced, eyes half-lidded, and breaths slightly laboured. He stopped, but masked it as waiting for her answer. Did that thought really cross his mind? He inwardly growled at himself.

"Y-yes, I-I did," she said with a weak, yet defensive voice as she looked away. He smiled at her response, almost proud of himself. She thoroughly _liked_ the sight of him. Never had he a woman who admitted that. The women in Asgard always, _always _flocked around Thor. And now, despite knowing what he was and what he had done, he had someone who _wanted_ him. Loki kissed the side of her neck, using enough force to bruise her. He wanted to leave a mark, to mark her as _his_.

He pulled back, finally stopping his actions. He straightened her head and made her look at him. The side of his mouth twitched up and he said in a teasing tone, "So, tell me, pet, what have you brought today?"

He noticed reason and realization finally come back to her eyes – was that a tinge of annoyance he just saw? Embla lightly pushed him away, which he allowed as he let go of her cheek. He watched her for a moment as she tried to sort of what had just happened. After a while he turned and grabbed one of the bags with a victorious smile before dropping them on the bed. He overturned it and dumped the contents on the sheets.

In front of him laid a large assortment of men's clothes. He looked over his shoulder to the young brunette. "You bought me new clothes?" He was honestly curious at her actions.

She was finally capable of reacting and pouted, crossing her arms at his question. "It's better than borrowing the guys' clothes. They don't fit you properly. And the clothes you do have aren't enough. _These_ however will be enough _and_ will fit you." She watched him as he began to sort through the clothes. She carefully watched the muscles in his back flex under his pale skin as he moved, bowing over the clothes. "Th-the other bag is also yours. I-I'll be in my room." She quickly opened the door and exited the room.

By the time he turned his head, she was already gone. He had to admit, as he went through the clothes, she really did know what clothes fit him best.

She quickly entered her room and slammed it before she ungracefully plopped herself on her bed. Embla stuffed her face in a pillow and let out a small scream of frustration. Her mind couldn't comprehend what had happened. _Loki_ had kissed and bit all over her neck. _Why?!_ She picked up her head to take in a deep breath and let out another scream of frustration into the pillow. After that she let her body go limp as she moved her head to the side to breath. She couldn't help but blush when her mind began to replay what happened. God damn it, she was planning to be the forward one, to tease him. She wanted to play with him, but still show him that she cared...but now – what was she suppose to do? _His actions, what did they mean?_

After a moment she lugged her body out of the bed and sauntered over into her bathroom, her mind completely jumbled. She looked at the mirror and moved her hair to the side to examine her neck. She sighed when she noticed the love bite the demigod left on her. Unconsciously Em began to trance her neck and collarbone where Loki had kissed and nipped her. Her face flushed only more when she noticed what she was doing.

"Stupid God of Mischief," she muttered under her breath, conflicted emotions hurting her head. The brunette left the bathroom and went over to her dresser to get comfortable clothes for training. She had made plans with Steve and Thor to practice fighting skills as it wasn't her strong point. Steve was going to help her in unarmed combat while they would test her hold against Thor. Embla was up for the challenge, it sounded like fun. She slid out of her dress and changed into a black sports bra, a loose white t-shirt, and spandex shorts.

A knock came from her door and she tensed. She knew it'd be Loki. She took in a deep breath. It'd be pointless to act any differently. And to avoid him was out of the question since she enjoyed his presence. She sighed and walked over to open the door. The sight she was met with was certainly a good one.

The demigod stood before her dressed in an emerald button-down and dark coloured jeans. In his hand he held a book he was currently reading. He looked at her expectantly; waiting for her move and at the same time looked over her outfit. She was positive she had seen slight disappointment in his eyes but it was gone the moment she saw it.

"Come on," she told him as she closed the door behind her and began to walk down the hallway. They walked in silence for a while and when they entered the elevator, she finally spoke up.

"By the way, thanks for the love bite," she said sardonically. "Wanna explain what that little performance was?"

When he heard no anger in her voice, he simply smirked at her. He watched her from the corner of his eyes. "Well, you did ask for it after tricking _me_ two weeks ago."

She couldn't help but slightly smile and shook her head. The door of the elevator opened and they walked out. "One hell of a god of _mischief_ you are," she said teasingly as she turned and they walked into one of the gyms. He smiled at her remark.

She waved to Steve who was in the boxing ring that was in the middle of the gym. She did the same to Thor who was on the side with his arms crossed. She was a bit surprised to see Tony there, but waved and smiled when she noticed the glass of scotch in his hand. Cap waved her into the ring, but also eyed the impish smile that Loki wore.

Loki sat in a nearby chair, crossed his legs and opened the book to the last page he had read. He looked up and watched the young woman he was fixated on squeeze through the ropes of the ring. Steve threw her a pair of boxing gloves and she caught them before dropping them to her feet. He watched her grab the hem of her t-shirt, pull it over her head, and discarded it in the corner of the ring. He enjoyed the view of her curves, but become annoyed when he noticed Stark and Rogers were staring at her as well, the brunet whistled and made another vulgar comment as the blond blushed and quickly looked away. Some of the annoyance subsided though when he heard Embla chastise Stark.

She took all her hair and pulled it into a ponytail. It was a bad mistake on her part because Tony and Steve instantly noticed the kiss mark on her neck. Steve's blush only intensified.

"Who gave you the hickey?" the playboy asked with a cheeky smile and a raised eyebrow.

She instantly gasped and covered her neck with her hand. Unfortunately, her eyes quickly darted over to Loki for a split moment before she looked at the two in apprehension. Unfortunately for her, Steve caught the movement of her eyes.

Rogers muttered under his breath, "Son of a-" He promptly turned towards Loki. "What did you do to Embla!" he yelled at the thinner demigod. He _knew_ it would be a bad idea for Thor's adopted brother to stay here. Now look what happened, he had gotten his hands on Embla. How messed up could he be!

Thor looked at his brother in confusion. He wasn't sure what a 'hickey' was, but the so-called 'leader' of their group was angered by something his brother had done to the young woman he considered as his sister.

Loki looked at the American hero with a mischievous smile, but his eyes did not match the smile. "My apologies, but I am unsure of what you are speaking of." He looked at Embla for a moment; she was giving him a look of desperate warning.

"Brother, what have you done to her?" Thor asked, uncertain of the look on his brother's face.

Steve went through the ropes of the ring and marched right to the God of Mischief. He grabbed a hand full of his shirt and brought Loki's face close to his. "What did you do to her, _you bastard_?" Steve wouldn't typically use such crude language, but this so-called 'god' had gone too far.

**Btw, got a tumblr for my fanfics going: **_**mikacheshire**_** - I'll be adding drawings of Loki and Embla soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'd like to thank the following people for reviews, favs, and follows: **_**Usedmemories; Am4444; jnotjane; watergoddesskasey; VivieAnne; Miko Hayashi; HistoryGeek1993; femalekyle; TheRealMrsWonka; MusicxxxFreak; Fireburnsintheheart; Castiel Angel Heart; Angel With A Tarnished Halo; MysteriousWhiteRose; LindyLoveLoki; hayleyhogenesch; intern3t; WulfLuvr22; Guest (reviewer) **_

_**Song: You and I by Ingrid Michaelson**_

* * *

_Love does not dominate; it cultivates._

_-__Johann Wolfgang von Goethe-_

**Chapter 8**

Steve went through the ropes of the ring and marched right to the God of Mischief. He grabbed a handful of his shirt and brought Loki's face close to his. "What did you do to her, _you bastard_?" Steve wouldn't typically use such crude language, but this so-called 'god' had gone too far.

"Oh, of course, you'd come straight to me with such anger. Does it burn you that she prefers my company more so than yours? _Especially with that pathetic fondness you have for her?_" he said the latter in a low, ever mocking tone for the blond to only hear. Steve clenched his jaw, trying to supress a blush of embarrassment. "Oh, and that love bite? I suppose she had no qualms about it as _she_ is that one that brought me here with her afterwards," Loki continued to irritate the hero. He was thoroughly enjoying getting under the soldier's skin.

During their spat, Tony had quickly slid into the boxing ring, ushered the girl to his side, and quietly questioned her. He didn't know what to expect when he checked her over, so he was surprised when she said she was fine and looked embarrassed. He made a quiet jab at how the demigod attacked her neck and she, in turn, slapped his arm. Even if he was drinking, he could still see that she was happy. He made a mental note to ask Pepper on what she knows and to check the surveillance tapes on the couple.

The soldier and fallen demigod both glared at each other until a woman's scream was issued - _at them._

"_Steven Rogers and Loki Laufeyson!_" she yelled their names in anger and slight embarrassment. She had her arms crossed against her chest, her jaw clenched in frustration. Steve winced at the harsh yell, never wanting to anger her, and Loki grimaced at his real last name. The soldier loosened his grip on the demigod and let him go. The two men looked at her, expecting her to continue; which she did.

"I swear to the fucking gods, I will end you both if you do not stop," her tone held promise in it. "Steve, I know you care, but trust me – if I wasn't," she paused, a blush creeping onto her cheeks, "enjoying what he did, then I certainly would have kicked his ass for even trying." Steve looked a little shocked at what she had said and slightly blushed even, while Loki smirked. "Loki, don't you damn smirk. You were basically egging him on." His smirk fell when he heard the anger in her voice. He sunk into his chair, feeling like a reprimand child.

The room was then silent for an awkward moment before Thor cleared his throat.

"Should we not continue Embla's training?" he asked cautiously.

Tony pushed her towards the Æsir prince. "Big guy, you deal with her. She's mad, and someone will end up in the wall again. _I_ actually _learned_ from that last time not to get her mad before training."

Embla shot a half-hearted glare at Tony for his remark before returning her attention to the two men she had yelled at. She pointed at them and said, "Be civil," before jumping out of the ring and standing next to Thor.

Since they were at a far enough distance, all they had to do was drop their voices a bit to keep their conversation private.

He motioned for her to pick up her arms. Once she did, they locked their hands to get, fingers entwined. They typically measured her strength in the most entertaining way possible - see how far she can push Thor.

Before they started, the God of Thunder eyed her neck with concern. "I am sorry for my brother's actions. Has he done anything else that was rash?"

She began to push him, putting all her strength into it. She gave him a look that told him not to worry. "Brother, as embarrassing as it is to say this...I didn't mind it, I _liked_ it. Okay, so yeah, he almost destroyed all of Manhattan," she grunted as she pushed him again, the demigod sliding back a few inches, "_I_ don't mind him. I like him even. As hard as it is for everyone else to believe, I _enjoy_ his company. It's...fun," she said with a smile.

The blond grinned at her. "Loki is very lucky to have you defending him and just being there for him. Maybe with you being with him most of the time, he will learn some good. But I must warn you, my sister: he can be quite possessive."

She looked up at him in confusion. She then shook her head of the thoughts and gave a hefty push. It was enough to catch the demigod off guard and they fell together, she landing on him. They laughed at each other once the shock of her push subsided.

While the two Asgardians were having their chat, Steve decided to talk to Loki while being 'civil'. Steve flanked the thin demigod's side and crossed his arms as he watched Embla try to push Thor. Tony had come up and decided to join their 'civil' conversation. But surprisingly, he had no intention of taking anyone's side. It's Embla's choice. And if it ends up as a stupid one, than she screwed herself over.

"Why her?" the American hero simply asked her.

The raven-haired man looked up from his book, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. He didn't look at Rogers though; no, he kept his eyes on the mentioned woman. The side of his mouth twitched up into a small smirk. "Why not?" he questioned in reply. Honestly, he didn't know the answer to the man's question, other than that he was fond of her. But why tell them that?

The soldier groaned in frustration as he rubbed his face. Tony, on the other hand, smirked. The Norse god of mischief was _very_ capable of pissing off the captain with such a small amount of words. Still, this was the same guy that defenestrated him out of his own building.

"If you upset her, or _hurt_ her, you better be ready to run. I'm quite positive we'll all go after you. And I'm sure you remember what happened last time. So, why don't you just back off and let her find someone who'll be good for her."

He scoffed. "Who? Like you?" he asked sardonically. "And anyways, how would I not be good for her?" He asked mockingly hurtful tone, but chuckling to himself.

/

It was three hours later that they finished her training and ate lunch. After lunch, Loki and Embla made their way to their rooms. Once they got to her door, she tugged at his sleeve before he could make it to his room.

He stopped and turned around with a raised an eyebrow, wondering what she wanted. "Yes?"

She looked down at the ground before looking up at him with a hopeful smile. "Wanna watch a movie?" she asked with slight shyness. He shrugged in response and followed her with a smirk on his face. He loved it when she showed her shyness; it was amusing, and dare he say it, adorable.

They entered the room and Loki closed the door behind him. He stood by the door and examined the room. It was the first time he had actually set foot in it. He thought it was interesting that the entire room was neat and organized, except for her desk which was littered with opened books and papers. All the furniture was a dark brown wood, and the queen-sized bed that was close to the desk and bathroom was covered in deep green covers. Opposite of those, on the other side of the room, was a small area with a black loveseat, dark brown coffee table, and a flat screen TV on the wall facing the couch. The loveseat was littered by two fluffy dark green pillows and a large white blanket. What was the best of all was the bookcase that covered the entire right wall of her room. Most of the shelves were filled with books, which he would have to look at later; some areas were decorated with picture frames.

He looked back to Embla when he heard her open a drawer to her dresser. He watched her grab a few clothes and then she turned to him with a small smile. "Make yourself comfortable, look around, whatever. I'm gonna take a quick shower," she said as she made her way to the bathroom. She paused in the doorway and pointed at him. "No peeking, god of _mischief_." With that she entered the bathroom and closed the room.

He waited for a moment, waiting for the click of the lock, which he never heard when the shower started. He shook his head with a dry chuckle as he made his way over to her desk. She was being very brave. He carefully sat in the chair and began to look at all the papers and books with slight interest. He paused in looking at the books when he heard the young woman start to sing.

"_Don't you worry there my honey,_

_We might not have any money, _

_But we've got our love to pay the bills.__"_

The first, and largest, book he picked up was called the _Encyclopaedia of Spirits._ He looked back to the page that it was opened to and couldn't help but smile when he saw his own name. It seemed Embla couldn't help but read about him. He began to skim the information they had on him, wondering how much Midgard truly knew.

"_Maybe I think you're cute and funny,_

_Maybe I wanna do what bunnies do with you,_

_If you know what I mean"_

He smirked at the lyrics that she loudly sung.

He was fine with the first sentence, but instantly became agitated with the next. "_Loki is a mysterious, contradictory spirit, perhaps the ultimate trickster. Loki is usually classified as a Jotun (giant)…"_ His hand clenched into a fist. How did the Midgardians even know that?! He pushed the thought away and looked at the other books she had on the desk. There were two other books that were smaller. They were both about Norse mythology; one mainly focused on the Asgardians and the other on the tales. He continued looking through the papers on desk until the door of the bathroom opened.

"_Let's get rich and build our house on a mountain,_

_Making everybody look like ants,_

_From way up there, you and I, you and I."_

He looked up from the papers and saw the young half-blood had changed into light blue wifebeater and black shorts. She had a white towel in her hands, using it to dry the damp tips of her long hair. She gave him another smile as she finished her singing.

"What are these names?" he asked as he held up a paper.

Embla walked over to him and looked the sheet of paper over. "Oh, those are a few spirit names."

"Spirits?" he questioned her.

She sighed. "Yes, spirits. But to most humans it's simple folklore. Of course, I beg to differ. I mean, the God of Mischief is sitting right in front of me." She chuckled as she waved her hand at him. "But enough of that - that'll be for another time if you're interested, or if we meet one of them.

"Well, do you want to rewatch any of the movies you've already seen or something new?" During the weeks Loki was confined to his room to heal, when he wasn't reading and listening to Embla talking, they would usually watch something on the television that was in his room. She had taught him how to use it, so when he was bored with the books he was given, he would watch the crap the Midgardians made. Mind you, that was _very_ rare though.

She waved him over to the loveseat as she looked through her DVD collection that lay on the lower level of the coffee table. She paused in looking through the cases and looked at the male that now occupied half of the loveseat. "Any thoughts?"

He crossed his arms as he leaned into the couch. "I couldn't care less." He raised an eyebrow when he noticed a mischievous smile cross her lips.

"You should be careful with what you say," she said in a sing-song voice. She plopped the DVD in the player and turned on the TV. Em grabbed the pillows and threw them onto the bed. She picked up the blanket and hugged it. After that she ungraceful fell onto the loveseat next to Loki, their shoulders just barely touching.

He stared at the title screen of the movie. "And what type of movie is _Midnight in Paris_?"

She let out a cackle. "You told me that you couldn't care less about what movie we watch; Very, _very_ bad idea, my little god of mischief." He eyed her when she called him _hers_. "Because now, my prince of lies, you're gonna be forced to watch a romantic comedy." She finished with a wide grin.

Loki let out a groan and put his face in his hand. "How _pleasant_."

"Don't bother to complain. You walked _right_ into that. Now relax and enjoy," she told him as she pressed play on the remote. She took the thick white blanket and draped it over their laps. Loki watched her from the corner of his eye as she inched closer to him and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Getting rather bold, aren't you?" he said with a smirk. He couldn't help, but relax under her.

A small chuckle left her throat as Embla brought her knees to her chest. She took the blanket and covered her body up to her shoulders. "Nope, just getting comfortable," she said in a teasing tone.

It was roughly thirty minutes into the movie that the Embla had silently fallen asleep. He felt her warm body become limp in her sleep and heard her steady breaths. He began to focus on her sound breathing and how her soft light brown hair brushed his cheek, and he soon found himself feeling sleepy, entirely relaxed. He allowed the feeling take him over as he closed his green eyes, his head gently placed against the young woman's.

/

Pepper looked through her phone as she walked down the hallways of Stark Tower. She was going towards Embla's room to check on her. According to Tony, Loki had apparently given her a hickey recently. Not that this worried Tony, but it was to basically shut Steve up. In all honestly, she was happy for the brunette. But there would always be that nagging feeling that it might not end well. Pepper and Thor knew, and so did Tony now, that Embla liked the fallen demigod. However, what about Loki? He could just be doing this for shits and giggles.

Pepper stopped in front of Embla's door and knocked. When she didn't get a response, she slowly opened the door. Surprise was etched into her face with the scene that was in front of her. Slowly a small smile replaced her surprise as she looked at the couple sleeping together on the loveseat.

Em had her whole body expect for her face covered in the thick white blanket that she shared with Loki. Her head was propped up against his shoulder, a few strands of her long hair in her smiling face. The demigod had his head against the half-blood's. He looked content and relaxed; she could have sworn there was a ghost of a smile on his face.

She quickly brought up her phone and opened up the camera function. Once she was satisfied with a few pictures of the sleeping adults, she closed the door and went up to the main floor to show the others.

"Tony, I have something interesting for you to see," Pepper said when she entered the room that harboured all the guys. It was good to see that they had finally gotten Bruce out of the lab. When she was told about Loki and Embla, Bruce had also been told, and he was a bit surprised and wary of the predicament. However, he made the same point as Tony, that it was her choice. Nonetheless, he still thought it would be a good idea to keep an eye on them.

Poor Steve was the only one that was completely against this. It was so obvious that he was fond of the short medic. They would really need to find the poor guy a good girl; he deserved it after everything.

The men looked at her from the bar. Tony was behind the bar with a glass of scotch. "Did you talk to Em?"

She shook her head with a smile. "No, but you'll see why." She took out her phone and brought up the best photo of the two sleeping. "Here," she said as she handed her phone over to her boyfriend.

The billionaire looked at the phone for a moment and was uncharacteristically silent. He finally looked up at Pepper. "It didn't know you were this good with Photoshop, Pepper."

She crossed her arms with a smile. "That's completely real, Tony."

"What is it, Lady Pepper?" Thor asked in curiosity.

"Let them see, Tony," Pepper told him. Tony placed the phone on the bar and slid it over to the three other heroes. They looked at the picture. It came as a surprise to them.

Steve grimaced at the photo and took a step back to let the other two see better. Honestly, he really had nothing to say to it – or more like it'd be best if he didn't.

Banner looked a while longer. "To think I said that his brain was like a bag of cats. He looks so human, you know, he looks…sane. Maybe being around Em will do him some good."

Everyone then looked at Thor as he had yet to say anything. The demigod stared at the picture for a few more seconds before he gave a small smile. "It has been a very long time since I have seen my brother this unguarded. He is actually happier."

/

A while after the two woke up, Embla had finally looked at her phone, which kept blinking with messages. It was a text message with an attachment from Pepper and another message from Tony. She opened Tony's message first.

_**Enjoyed your nap with reindeer games?**_

She shook her head at his message. Great, he will probably never leave her alone now. She then opened Pepper's message and grinned. The strawberry blonde had apparently taken a picture of her and Loki. And she sent her a copy!

_**You two are so adorable! ;)**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hiya, guys. Nice to see ya again. ;) College is absolutely fantastic! I love my classes, especially Astronomy and Intro to Psych! 8D BTW I'm majoring in Forensic Psychology…(lol) Chapter 10 will be Miko Hayashi's idea! ;)**

**I'd like to thank the following people for reviews, favs, and follows: **_**The-Living-Shadow; LucecitaDeColores; innocentrini; Shesal; YoukoKurama25; D4rk0wl; Rhythm15; grey07; 4everYoung93; PaolaIver; Miko Hayashi; watergoddesskasey; WulfLuvr22; Giovanna (Guest reviewer)**_

_**Song: Watershed by Vienna Teng**_

* * *

_When love is not madness, it is not love._

_-Pedro Calderon de la Barca-_

**Chapter 9**

During the two weeks after the love bite incident, the Avengers, (specifically Steve) had backed off of Loki because of Thor. They were still wary of Loki possibly using the young girl, but they chose to watch them from afar. If something would happen, they would make sure it was dealt with. Of course this decision was made after Banner explained that it might be good for Loki, and then Thor agreed and explained. He told them that Loki had never really courted before, so it was possible that he simply trying to get her attention in his own twisted way. He told them:

"_Most people seem to forget this fact, but he does have __**feelings**__." _

During those two weeks, Loki seemed to be more subtle in the attention he gave Embla compared to his first forward attack. He still liked to surprise her though. Each day when she was preoccupied by something else, he would come from behind, brush her hair back, and kiss where he had left his mark on her. He loved the reaction he got out of her, one of pleasant surprise.

He only did this once a day and Embla looked forward to it more each day, yearning for his attention. But she wasn't sure what his motive was, and that was why she never instigated anything with him anymore; she always had _him_ make the moves. A few times she had asked Loki why he did what he was doing, but every time he would chuckle and not answer. In response, she would simply shake her head and smile.

/

Loki woke up to a sudden cry that came from Embla's room. He picked up his head from his pillow and noticed it was only some minutes after two in the morning. He listened for a moment, waiting for any more signs of distress. When there came none, he let his face fall back into the pillow.

It was only a minute later that he heard his door open and close quietly. The shuffling of feet and slight hiccupping grew louder as a body approached his bed. He then heard the definite pop of their knees as they crouched next to the bed. He propped his body up with a forearm and reached out with the other hand to turn on the lamp close by. He was slightly surprise by the sight before him.

Embla was crouched over herself with her face in the pillow in her arms. He could hear her quietly crying. He knew that instance it was nightmare that had shaken her up. Instead of asking or teasing her, he decided to indulge her in her silent plea. The bittersweet memory of Thor doing the same when they were children running through his mind.

He picked up the thick comforter and quietly told her to join him. She listened and climbed into the bed, and immediately latched onto Loki's side. He tensed under her, not expecting her to do that. Though a moment later he relaxed and wrapped an arm around her waist and neck in a protective embrace. (Despite the situation, he took note of her curves as he held her. Holding her close was something that felt foreign, but…comforting even for him.) He placed his chin on her head and silently listened to her weeping. His pet was distressed, and he didn't enjoy it one bit. He began to wonder what possible nightmare had caused her to break down.

As if she reading his mind, she choked out what was bothering her. "S-such a horrible nightmare," she said into his bare chest. "I…I-I saw y-you die over and over and over again."

He held him breath, his thoughts started to reel. Why in the world did his death bother her so much? She didn't cry for him like that of a friend, but more of a mourning widow. He tightened his jaw and his brow creased. He only felt worse when he had no words of comfort for her. Lying and mischief was his speciality; he never had to comfort anyone. Loki thought back to when he was a child and his mother would calm him when he was upset.

The demigod slowly began to rub her back, trying to silently reassure her that the dream would not happen. He could feel her tears moisten the skin of his chest as she buried her face into it. She desperately whispered his name and would every so often squeeze her hold on him, as if making sure he was still there. Eventually she had calmed down, her crying ceased and her breathing steadied. No sooner did she fall asleep and her grip on him loosened. He buried his face into her hair as he listened to her breathe. He felt her chest rise and fall and her warm breath on his bare skin. He invited sleep to take over as he held onto the woman he regrettably grew attached to.

This was the least he could do since he owed her so much.

/

It was a few hours later that Embla had woken up. At first she was very confused as to why she could feel a toned and cool body beneath her until she opened her eyes. Underneath her lay Loki on his back, one arm around her waist, the other splayed about the bed randomly. She had apparently folded her arms on his chest and rested her head there. It was then that she remembered what happened the night before. She nestled her face into his bare chest with a smile. She was touched that he actually let her in in her time of need. And she was rather proud of him that he didn't try anything.

She picked up her head and rested her cheek on her folded arms. She watched him as he slept. He looked so _human_. His black hair was a complete mess, locks sticking every which way. His mouth was slightly open as he breathed. She began to think of a way to wake him up. Her smile grew when an idea came into mind.

"_While you were building your empires_

_I was still sleeping, I was still sleeping. _

_While you were setting your woods afire_

_I was still dreaming, I was still dreaming. _

_Now I will unsettle the ground beneath you_

_Send my waters ashore_

_Creep into your bed_

_Find you in every corner."_

She continued to sing the song, slowly and quietly, her voice as smooth as silk. She sang with a tender smile as she watched the prince underneath her stir. The arm around her waist tightened its hold as a small smirk graced his lips. He didn't bother to open his eyes yet. Instead he decided to indulge himself in her voice and touch. As she sang, she used one hand to message in circles the skin over his heart. Soon the same hand inched upwards, lightly touched up his neck and finally settled on cupping his cheek. He leaned into her warm touch, amazed at how such a seemingly innocent creature could be so alluring to him. Once she finished, he turned his head and kissed the palm of her hand (an act that greatly surprised him himself). He received a quiet giggle from her. He could feel her chest against his stomach shake from the laughter. He opened his green eyes with a smirk plastered on his face and locked eyes with the young woman on him.

"We should share a bed more often if this is how I get to be woken up. It is quite _pleasant_," he teased her as he grabbed her waist with both arms and tugged her upward. Now their faces were mere centimetres away. Embla moved her other hand up and brushed his hair from his face before cupping his face with both hands.

"Thank you," she began with a tender look in her eyes, "for last night."

He didn't say anything at first. "What was the nightmare?" he carefully asked, honestly not sure why he even cared to know. She didn't seem like the type of person who would be so shaken by a simple nightmare. He watched her eyes for any signs of fear. Instead he saw a mix of emotions; sadness, longing, _loneliness_.

He saw her clench her jaw before she answered. "I've told you. I saw you die in the most horrendous of ways. A million times over; tortured to death; all worse than the last - Sometimes by my hand; sometimes by your brother's; others by who knows who." Was the nightmare that terribly vivid? He could see the tears forming in her greenish-yellow eyes. He let go of her waist and brought his hands up to her face. He used his thumbs to wipe away the tears that threatened to spill over. He didn't like the idea of her crying. It made him want to cringe sometimes.

"Why does my death bother you so?" Loki didn't expect the reaction he would get from what he asked.

She shot her torso up, supporting herself by her hands that were on either side of his head. Embla's face contorted to shock and hurt. "What's _wrong_ with you?" she said below a whisper. "Why _wouldn't_ it bother me?!" she hissed, offended by what he said. She positioned herself to be straddling him (apparently it didn't bother her, or she didn't seem to realize the position they were in). "Do you not fucking realize that I actually _care_ about you?!" she yelled as she smacked his bare shoulder.

He winced at the harsh contact before grabbing her wrist. He watched as her tears ran down her cheeks and dropped onto his chest. _Damn it._ He stared at her glare for a moment before sighing and dropping his head back. "Do you hate me, my dear?" Loki asked with closed eyes.

When she didn't answer, he opened his eyes again and noticed the hurt still in her eyes. She was also confused. She let out a shuddering sigh. "You big, big idiot," she started as she shook her head. Embla let her body fall forward. She nuzzled the crook of his neck and encircled his head with her arms. (_Shit_, he was thoroughly enjoying their position – her body flush against his.) "I already told you," she whispered, "I care about you dearly. It just wouldn't be the same if you died."

He smirked at the shyness in her voice. The fallen demigod could still hear the pain in her voice though. He brushed his long fingers through her long hair. "How can I convince you to forgive this unbelieving fool?" After a moment he heard her mumble something into the crook of his neck. "I cannot hear you, pet," he teased her.

"Just remember that there is at least one person that deeply cares for you and would miss you," she muttered shyly.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "I will try my best. But I may be in need of reminding once in a while," he said, still teasing her. He could see the blush rising to her cheeks and spread to the back of her neck.

"Brother, have you seen-" The door slammed open and Thor walked in. The blond stopped midsentence when he noticed the position Embla and Loki were in. Loki picked up his head and looked over the young woman's shoulder. He sent a glare at his brother for interrupting. Embla froze in obvious embarrassment once she looked over her shoulder and saw Thor.

"Well, has he seen her?" Tony asked behind him before he squeezed through the door. The billionaire looked at the scene in front him before he made a snide comment. "You finally choose to get it on, and you chose _him_? C'mon, Em, I thought you had at least some tastes."

Embla was at a loss of words, so instead of saying anything that would embarrass her more, she jumped off Loki and ran to the bathroom. The bathroom door slammed shut and the three men were left in the room. The thin demigod lay on the bed, groaning in frustration as he rubbed his face.

"Why must you ruin my fun?"

"Go take a cold shower, reindeer games," Tony told him before leaving the room.

Thor stayed behind for a moment. "Brother, do you care for her?"

No response.

"Are you trying to court her?"

The idea of courting her never really crossed his mind, but… "Would you stop me if I was, _dear Brother_?"

Thor smiled at him. "I would be very pleased for the both of you," he said before he left the room and closed the door. Loki frowned at his response.

The door to the bathroom opened and Loki looked over to see Embla peeking out. Her face was still flushed, but now it was just embarrassment. "Are they finally gone?"

"Yes."

She walked out of the bathroom slowly. She only took a few steps before stopping and looking back to the bathroom's door, before looking back to him. "Loki," she started cautiously, "what happened to the mirror?"

_Damn_. He completely forgot.

All because of SHIELD's torture and being surrounded by mirrors 24/7, he couldn't stand the sight of them. In all honesty, he couldn't stand the sight of himself now. His image always taunted him, telling him, _showing him_, that he was different. That he would never fit in.

So it comes as no surprise that the moment he stepped into the bathroom and saw his reflection in that damned mirror, he completely lost his composure and scattered the mirror. But he was smart enough to throw something at it instead of using his own hand. It would have been so obvious that something was wrong had she come in and saw that he donned a new injury. It was only after he had recollected himself that he cleaned up the mess, hoping that no one would come in to see what he had done.

Now all that was left was some still intact shards and the wall. _And she had seen it_.

Sitting up, he tried to feign ignorance. "I am unaware of what you mean."

But she proved to be too smart; she could easily put the small pieces together. "Don't tell me that this has something to do with those mirrored walls SHEILD had in your room." That's right; she was there when they came to rescue him. She had seen all those mirrors reflecting his damaged form. He had forgotten that too. Of course, he was completely out by that time.

He grimaced, not happy that she was so spot on with her observation. And if she thought that he would actually talk about, she was completely _wrong_.

"You know," she started slowly, the concern in her voice evident, "you never did talk about what SHIELD did."

He snapped at her, "Why does it matter? I'm sure you could simply read about it in their many reports." He didn't look at her.

"Loki, that's not what I'm taking about! Something like that is what should be talked about and helped. Obviously SHIELD hurt you more than you let on. Think about it, the mirror, and the nightmares-"

He didn't look at her, but still interrupted her. "Was it not _you_ who cleared me as healed?" he said with a sneer.

"Not mentally, of course!" she yelled in slight distress. Loki slowly turned to look at her and noticed the worry in her expressive green eyes. He simply looked back at her with a blank expression, hoping that she would understand that he would not talk.

And she did. "Fine, then. But at least think about it. You'd be surprised how much talking about stuff like that actually _helps_." She turned and left the room, but not before calling him a jackass.

He watched as she slammed the door. He lay back down and rubbed his face in agitation. He looked over to his side and noticed that she had left her pillow her. _Great_, she was mad once more, and will probably ignore him all day. (And how right he was.)

_Damn_.

And the morning was going so well.


	10. Chapter 10

**Miko Hayashi's idea of Embla going on a date(?) with Steve – and Loki gets jealous? Hehe This chapter's gonna be a back and forth type thing. It was odd to write, but whatever. Sorry if the chapter has mistakes. It's late and I'm tired and sick. :I**

**I'd like to thank the following people for reviews, favs, and follows: **_**CoreyBuerella; Luna-Bee; mercenarybunny; TheEighthDeadlySin; little-miss-randomness17; ballofstring66; Katy Cruel; ; watergoddesskasey; WulfLuvr22; bleach102; PaolaIver; 3 (Guest Reviewer); Giovanna (Guest Reviewer); Arriana (Guest Reviewer); Guest (Reviwer)**_

* * *

_The way to love anything is to realize that it may be lost._

_-Gilbert K. Chesterton-_

**Chapter 10**

Steve walked into the kitchen, coming back from a run, for some water. But as he walked over, he didn't really expect the sight before him. There at the island, slouched on the stool, sat Embla. Her head lay on the counter with one arm curled around it as the other's hand rested on her head, almost as if she were protecting herself.

He stopped in his tracks, not entirely sure what to do. Should he wake her up? Should he leave her there? S-Should he pick her up and bring her to her room? It probably wasn't comfortable where she was sleeping. Why wasn't she sleeping in her room anyways?

He took a few tentative steps closer and finally noticed a paper was partially underneath her arm and head with a pen nearby. She was writing something?

"I know you're there, Steve," Em stated in a raspy voice. The blond nearly jumped at the sound of her voice and her stirring. He watched as she picked up her head and rubbed her eyes from sleep. He smiled at her, thinking she looked cute with her hair all messy and her eyes so dazed. Internally he frowned though. Loki, of all people, was getting closer to her than he was. He was an ex-criminal, he didn't deserve her!

He walked over and got a drink, all the while apologizing. She gave a light chuckle, telling him that there was no need to.

As she stretched her arms above her head, he asked, "Why were you sleeping here?" She slightly pouted and rubbed her eyes again. It was then that he finally noticed that the white of her green eyes were red. He swallowed, concerned but slightly uncomfortable. "Um…were you crying?"

She sighed. "I was kinda upset and didn't feel like staying in my room," she finally answered as she placed her palm on the paper in front of her. She slid it closer to herself.

"What happened?" he couldn't help but ask, worried that Loki had done something again. Then again, now that he thought about it, he didn't see them together at all yesterday. And that was _after_ he heard that they were…in the same bed in the morning.

"I kind of had an argument with Loki yesterday." _He was right_. "But it was my fault. I just wouldn't let go." _Oh._

Maybe he'll ask later. It seemed like she wanted to talk about it, but not now. "What's that paper then?"

She fidgeted with the paper before giving it to him. He took the sheet and read over the words. When he finished, he looked back up to her. "You wrote this?"

She hummed. "But the first part is a quote from a book."

"Well, I like what you added."

She gave him a small smile. "Thank you." He returned the smile and gave her back the paper. They stayed there in a comfortable silence before Embla spoke up again. "Are you doing anything today?"

Her question surprised him. Steve looked down at the glass in his hand. "Nothing planned." He looked back up and saw her grinning at him.

"Then let's go out somewhere! It's been a while since we're done that." That was certainly true. When the brunette would have a day off from her SHIELD training, she would sometimes drag the super-soldier into the city and they would spend a few hours together. It was a great way for her to unwind and for him to learn of the changes in the world. He always wondered why she chose him over Tony or Pepper (both whom she was closer with), but he didn't mind. And anyways, how could he say no to a dame like her?

"Sure." If only he was the one who had asked her out – errr, wait, could you really call this a date? He flushed a little.

"Awesome! Then how about we go around noon? I still have my job to do."

"Oh, that's right. It's the 10th. I forget every month," he admitted as he sheepishly rubs the back of his neck. As a medic for SHEILD, each month Embla would take each the Avengers' vitals and put her findings in their (_now_ extensive) files. It was rather understandable why she did it too. Even if it's been over two years already, they still wanted to track Steve's health after being found in the ice. Even though he was a super-soldier, they still did it as a precaution. There was Bruce who had the other guy, which happened because of gamma radiation. Then Thor because he was not of this planet. And finally Tony, as he _was_ dying more than two years back, almost three (though not anymore), and also they wanted to know if he was causing any extensive damage with all his drinking and reckless habits (which was a surprise that he hadn't yet).

"Then I'll get you from your room at noon," the blond promised her.

/\\/\\/\\/\\

Quietly, carefully, she entered his room with deathly stealth that would make Natasha and Clint proud. She knew Loki was a pretty light sleeper, so she had to be silent if she wanted to leave her note without waking the banished prince. She slipped into his bathroom and popped off the cap to the Sharpie in her hand. She glanced at the paper in her other hand.

In her best handwriting, she wrote:

_The heart dies a slow death. Shedding each hope like leaves, until one day there are none. No hopes. Nothing remains. __**(1)**_

_However the heart can also grow. It thrives on the love and understanding of those that surround it. Its hopes can flourish and strengthen it like steel._

_But that can only happen of one swallows his pride and opens his arms to the strength and the care and the love that is given to him._

Embla soundlessly left, the only evidence of her presence being her written words. She then went back to her room and went straight to her desk. She moved all the papers and books until she had enough of the bare desk showing.

She carefully placed the sheet of paper on the surface, the one with the same quote as the one she left in Loki's bathroom. She placed her open palm down on it and whispered a small incantation. The sheet soon began to burn; white flames licking her hand, but never burning anything expect the paper. Only moments later the words that were written were scorched into the wooden desk surface – forever there for her eyes to see.

/\\/\\/\\/\\

An hour later, Loki had walked into his bathroom to a surprising, but kind-hearted message. There, where the mirror use to be, was Embla's distinct writings. He read over her words a few times over, each time a small smile threatened to grace his lips.

She'll probably still ignore him today, just like all of yesterday, but –_and damn this sentiment he felt_- she still came and left him a note. It made her absence slightly less unbearable, knowing that even away he was still in her mind.

He looked at her handwritten message once more and sighed.

/\\/\\/\\/\\

"Stay still and be quiet!" Embla yelled at the billionaire who refused to stop talking and moving. They were in one of the many labs with Bruce nearby, who was chuckling at the two friends. She had already finished with Thor and Steve, and after Tony she would move onto Banner and be done with the job once she finished the report.

"I know you love touching me, fire spirit. But what about your lovely Norse-" His body was forced into a nearby chair as Embla drew a quick sigil in the air with her finger. Both men looked at her in shock, as they had never seen her use her magic to control a person. She merely looked back at their shocked faces with a brow raised and one hand on her hip.

But Stark was quick to recover and smirked. "Dominatrix much? I like the magic bondage touch. Never expected it from you." He smiled in victory when he saw her lips twitch from trying to hold back a smile.

"Tony, I have to get your vitals and Bruce's. Then I need to record it into your files. I'd like to do that before I go out this afternoon."

"Really? And where are you going?" He asked as she began to take said vital signs now that he was stilled by her spell – not that it stilled his mouth though.

"I don't know. I'm sure Steve'll think of something." This actually surprised Tony as he thought she would be going out with Loki.

"Steve? Hmm, probably something boring like a walk in a park," he snickered.

She frowned as she checked his pulse. "That's hardly boring to me." He shrugged.

After she finally finished with Tony and released the binding-spell on him, he left, saying he needed more liquor. She rolled her eyes and went to Bruce. He offered her a small smile and stopped what he was working on. He sat in the seat that Tony was previously occupied and she continued her job.

"So, I heard you're getting rather attached to our 'house guest.' And that he's gotten attached to you."

She sighed and couldn't help but flush a bit. "I'm guessing you heard about yesterday morning."

He shrugged. "It was kind of hard not to when Tony went around making fun of it." He lightly chuckled when she pursed her lips and crossed her arms. "You work surprisingly well with Loki."

"Most of the time," she said curtly.

"Well, I'm sure you'll work it out. Last thing we need is more tension."

/\\/\\/\\/\\

Just as he promised, he arrived in front of her room at noon. Steve had the idea of starting with lunch first as it was noon, afterwards maybe something calm and unravelling. It seemed like she needed it, so he decided with a walk in Central Park. He knew she loved nature and it always seemed to make her happier. Tony would probably make fun of him for doing something so simple and old-fashioned, but he didn't care. Em enjoyed it, and that's what mattered.

He couldn't help but smile when he saw her come out of her room. She was dressed in a three-quarter sleeved blouse and jeans. Not only was she dressed modesty, but also just in case it got chilly because it was already October.

They then left side-by-side. Embla silently wondered if she should have told Loki…

/\\/\\/\\/\\

Loki wasn't surprised that he didn't see her the whole morning so far. (Maybe…) Hoping to find her, he went to the kitchen as it was already after noon. He frowned when he entered and only saw Stark at the counter. He turned on his heels, ready to leave, but the billionaire spoke out to him.

"Hey, reindeer games," –Loki inwardly groaned at the name he was called. He didn't know what it meant, but he could hear the mocking nature behind it. "Missing something?" The question made Loki raise a brow. "You know, this high," he raised his hand, "light brown hair, green eyes, pretty comfortable to sleep with apparently."

The black-haired demigod simply stared at him with a blank look. _If only he had his magic right now_. "It sounds to me as if you wanted to be in my place last morning."

"Hey, that wouldn't be too bad. Em's got a nice body, but I'll stick with Pepper," he finished with a swig of scotch. Loki kept a blank expression, but began to curl his hand. He did **not** like the idea of Stark even _thinking_ that, much less saying it. The man of iron waved his hand, dismissing what they just mentioned. "Anyways, figured you might want to know where our little sorceress is." Loki expectantly waited for him to continue. "She's out with Steve. Probably won't come back in a few hours. Did she finally get sick of you?" Tony asked in that ever mocking tone.

"Just a tiff, I assure you. She'll tire of the soldier before she'll ever tire of me," he said in a confident tone, though that confidence was entirely false. If anything, Loki was trying to reassure himself that she wouldn't leave him, like everyone else.

"We'll see about that tonight."

/\\/\\/\\/\\

"How did you like lunch?"

"It was really good," she answered with a smile.

"Good, I'm glad," Steve said with a smile as they walked side by side. There was a comfortable silence between them as they walked through Central Park. The weather was comfortable, just above seventy degrees. The leaves on the trees had yet to change its colours. The blond found it funny that despite the change of its overall look, the park still had the same feeling to it.

He looked over to the brunette at his side. She seemed happy and much less upset than she did a few hours ago. He smiled to himself, pleased that he brought her here and made her happier. "Nature really does make you happy, huh?"

She stopped looking around at the scenery and turned her head towards him. "Yeah," she said with the softest of smiles and a slight faraway look in her green eyes. "As long as all _this,_" she motioned to all the vegetation around them, "surrounds me is living, I can be calmed, if at least a bit."

He put his hands in his pockets and looked around just as she did. He could understand how it was calming, being with nature that was bursting with life and sort of tranquil. But it seemed like it was always more to her. "I'm guessing it has something to do with your magic?" he asked.

"Mhm." She looked ahead, watching people walk by and the nearby birds fly. "It's the essence of light magic, of course. Dark magic is a different story, but that's beyond the point." She tilted her head a bit as she looked up to him again. "You know that magic is just more advanced science, or science humans don't understand?" She gave him an impish smile.

"I don't really understand science to begin with," he joked. She giggled, knowing that despite the joke, he was telling the truth. He laughed along with her. They continued to talk about random things for a while as they walked.

But after a while, Embla grimaced a little. "You know," she stated cautiously, "you seriously deserve to be with someone. After all that you've been through, it's the least you deserve."

The blond soldier listened to her words and knew she didn't mean herself. Before he could stop himself, the words that he didn't mean to say rolled off his tongue. "Yeah. And yet, there's Loki, who tried to take over our world, and he has you." He bit his lip, frowning to himself at the scorn in his voice.

Yes, he was jealous of Loki. After all the good Steve had done, after all that he had been through – he still never got his own partner. Oh, there was Peggy. She could have been the one, but he lost her to time. And now, he hoped maybe for Embla. She was kind, caring, cheerful, _good _(at least that's what he knew of her). And he lost her to their former _enemy_.

"You think Loki is undeserving of me. Fine, think what you will," she said in a tired tone. "But if you knew everything of me, you would see that Loki and I good for each other – at least I would hope so." She sighed and her eyes carried a sombre look. "In actuality, Steve, you deserve far better than me."

_So she _was_ aware of his feeling towards her._ "I hardly think that. You're not a murderer." He watched as she said nothing. An odd look passed on her face, but he was unable to decipher it. He blushed slightly as she placed her hand in his, though they didn't lace fingers.

"You're incredible, Steve. You'll find someone, I'm sure of it. It's just not me." He could hear the unspoken apology in her voice. He gave her hand a light squeeze, the blush still on his cheeks.

"I hope so."

The two continued their evening, both unaware of the pair of ravens that followed them. Huginn and Muninn ruffled their black feathers as they watched from their spot in the tree. They whispered to one another about the information that they would share with their owner on the young brunette.

/\\/\\/\\/\\

The two returned in good spirits, despite the one serious conversation. But all changed for Embla when Tony made a comment about Loki to Embla. In a laughing tone, he told her, "I told reindeer games that you went out with Capsicle." He snickered before continuing. "I'm pretty sure he thinks you finally left him." Tony was hoping for a response but was left with none.

Because as soon as the woman heard his last sentence, she made a mad dash to the raven-haired demigod's room.

She slowly opened his door and peeked in, looking for Loki. He was sitting at his desk, hunched over a book with one elbow on the surface and his chin propped in his hand. It was obvious he was sulking. She called out his name softly, hoping for some sort of response. However, she didn't get one from him and her heart clenched.

She slipped into the room and quietly closed the door. She hesitated, knowing he was upset with her. She tried to figure out what to say, but knew it would be in vain. His silvertongue was far too good; he'd probably twist her words. Instead she tentatively closed the gap between them. She knew that he was aware of her advancement as she saw him stiffen.

Embla gently placed her arms around his shoulders in a tight embrace. She put her forehead at the junction between his shoulder and neck. The young woman whispered a mantra of apologises. She never wanted to make him jealous or think she gave up on him.

Other than her whispered words of regrets, they were silent. They were still; neither moved from their spots other than Loki moving to hang his head a little. He could hear the guilt in her voice, but for once said nothing.

After some time, she eventually sat on the ground by his side. The young woman rested her temple against his thigh and closed her green eyes. There was a comfortable quietness between them. She snaked her arms up and grabbed hold of one of his hands in both of hers.

She broke the quiet stillness with a promise. Just above a whisper, enough for only both of them to hear, she assures him that she never once had the thought of leaving him. She tells him that there's no need to fret. She apologizes again. She promises that she won't go with any other man other than him.

He knows that those careful and heartfelt words hold truth in them, just as her subtle act of huddling by his side and gingerly holding his hand showed her care for him. He silently accepts her apology and sentiment with the smallest of smiles.

_No fear, no lies – but simple love. _

**I will love you if you know who Huginn and Muninn are and what they were doing/are going to do. 3**

**(1) from Memoirs of a Geisha. Rest afterwards I wrote.**


	11. Chapter 11

**If Embla got a kitten, what do you think she should name it?**

**For those who knew about the ravens – here's some sweets. For those who didn't, they are basically Odin's messengers. (Fuck this chapter, I hate it. Only like the ending. Ugh.)**

**I'd like to thank the following people for reviews, favs, and follows: **_**Vampirente; AkiraTheDarkHuntress; FuchsiaGrasshopper; CoreyBuerella; watergoddesskasey; 4everYoung93; WulfLuvr22; Giovanna (Guest Reviewer); jennythethirsty; GummyBearLuvr; Potix; IvyLinkin; Of Chaos and Mischief; XxLilyPopxX**_

* * *

_A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous._

_-Ingrid Bergman-_

**Chapter 11**

"Thor," Embla started, "may I ask you a question?"

The blond Asgardian looked up at her, munching on a poptart. "Of course, my sister. What is it that you would like to know?"

The light brunette sat across from him at the table in the kitchen. Surprisingly Loki was not by her side right now. He had stated that he had a horrible headache. Embla then gave him pain medicine and told him to lie down. Now here she was, in front of Thor, wringing her hands together.

"Um," she looked down at the table. "Could you tell me about courtships?" she asked, slightly embarrassed.

He beamed at her. "Of course! Has this anything to do with my brother?" Her face flushed and she didn't answer him. He continued. "Typically, it is the role of the male to actively 'court' or 'woo' the female, thus encouraging her to understand him. And hopefully ends in a proposal and marriage." He paused. "Do you believe my brother is trying to court you?"

He watched as Embla rubbed her face in frustration. "How could I possibly know? It's Loki, he does what he wants." She sighed. After a moment, she asked, "What do you think?"

The blond rubbed his chin before answering. "As much as I can tell, my brother _has_ gotten attached to you. But I am unsure of what type of attachment. He was sulking rather badly when you went out with the Captain. And the morning I had interrupted you two – _my apologies for that _– I had asked him if he was trying courting you."

He caught the speck of hope that flashed in her eyes. "What...did he say?"

"He asked me if I would try to stop him if he was." He shook his head with a smile.

She laughed at what he said for a moment before becoming sombre. "I should probably talk to him sometime soon. I don't wish for my heart to be broken." She looked down at her hands and clenched them into fists. "I already care for him too much."

Thor leaned over and placed a hand on hers. "You can never care too much about someone, my sister. And a little care will do Loki some good." He stood up from the table and leaned over to pat her on the head before leaving.

She still sat at the table after he left. Embla dropped her head in her hands, her thoughts reeling. Despite what he had done in the past, she honestly liked the man. When he wasn't around, her thoughts solely centred on him. When she was with him, she was lured towards him, especially enjoying his touch. What was she to do if he merely wanted a physical relationship? Then again, this was Loki. Would he truly do something so meaningless? Either way, it disheartened her.

She let out a shuddering sigh, her eyes prickling from the tears that were forming. She didn't want to let him go, but she also didn't want a meaningless relationship. She wanted to ask him, but she was afraid of what he'd say. She clenched her jaw as her chest tightened with emotions. She felt as if she would break down any moment.

(Maybe she was overthinking things? She hated being a woman sometimes. Damn these hormones, making her so emotional.)

Her thoughts halted when someone tried to pry her hands from her face. She let them and was surprised to see the same man that muddled her thoughts looking back at her. He sat in the chair right next to her, his body facing hers. "Loki?" She paused to let the surprise subside. Her face was graced by a tired smile. "How are you feeling?"

The Liesmith kept hold of her hands as he examined her face. He could easily see that she was upset and conflicted about something. Her eyes were red and he could see that they were tearing. With a blank face, he asked, "Who has upset you?"

Embla was taken aback by his question. Once recovered, she gave his nose a small kiss. "I'm just tired."

Loki narrowed his eyes. "You are a horrible liar."

She gave him an apologetic smile. "Would you like to join me in my room?" she asked him as she stood from her seat. He knew she was avoiding his question. When she did that, he knew he wouldn't get much of an answer, no matter what. Loki sighed and gripped her hand as they made their way for her room.

/\\/\\/\\/\\

Loki was frustrated, very, _very _frustrated.

He sat in Embla's chair by her desk; his elbows were on his knees, chin in hand. His reading material lay forgotten on the desk. He watched the young woman as she napped. Her body was completely curled into a foetal position and hidden under her comforter. She had been asleep for about thirty minutes. Every once in a while she could mutter something, but he was unable to understand it. There were two instances where she had whispered his name loud enough for him to catch. Each time he couldn't help but smirk.

He looked at the brunet with a blank face. He wanted to know why she looked so broken when he found her in the kitchen. What or _who_ upset his pet?

"_Loki_," Embla called out. At first Loki simply thought she was talking in her sleep again, but when he looked at her face, she was half awake. A hand snaked out from under the thick cover and beckoned him to join her. He smiled and decided to spoil the half-conscious girl. The black-haired male picked up the comforter and slid under. Once covered, Embla lethargically latched onto his side, nuzzling his neck with her face. She murmured his name once more and fell asleep.

Loki lay there, staring at the ceiling and listening to her breath, _thinking_.

/\\/\\/\\/\\

"I've run out of books to read."

"Already?"

"Yes, and it's getting quite mind-numbing here."

"Wanna go out then?" Embla said as she parried Loki's attack. They were duelling with staffs out of boredom and competitiveness. Knowing both were very skilled in fighting with pole-arms, the female brunette teased Loki that she could beat him. So they decided to make a bet: whoever lost would have to make lunch. _Loki cook?_ She certainly wanted to see that.

"And do what, my sweet?" he asked as he blocked one of her strikes. He definitely didn't mind the idea of spending the evening with her; she did owe him after going out with the soldier.

She let out a chuckle as she smacked his side with the staff. He winced and tried to strike her head, but missed when she ducked. They danced around each other in the gym, trying to get a hit.

"How about," -she grunted as Loki smacked her hand- "bookstore then a nice dinner?" She flashed him a grin. With a quick swipe upwards she knocked the pole-arm from the demigod's hands. It flew to the other side of the room. She smiled at him victoriously as she poked his chest with her staff. "You lose."

He smirked at her and grabbed the pole-arm to the side. He tugged Embla forward and she fell on top of him. They landed on matted ground in a heap of tangled limbs. He easily rolled them over and loomed over her with his hands on either side of her head, effectively caging her. She whined out his name as he smugly smiled at her.

"I may not be like Thor or the others, but I could still overpower you."

"Even so, I still beat you with pole-arms," she said equally as smug.

Eventually they got off the ground and she latched onto his arm. "You owe me lunch now," she singed out to him in triumph. (Little did she know that he already had a plan for getting out of it.)

"And what of our evening?" He looked down at her with a slight smile.

She mulled it over then said, "We'll leave at five for our _date_."

/\\/\\/\\/\\

Loki sat on Embla's couch waiting for the young woman to come out of the bathroom. She was apparently taking her time getting ready for their evening. He looked over to the door, getting impatient. He uncrossed his legs only to cross them again. He completely understood the need to look one's best, but this amount of time was entirely unneeded.

"Please, don't be _that_ impatient. Who're you, Thor? And c'mon, wasn't this worth the wait?" she walked out of the bathroom with a smile. He looked up and over and saw that she was nicely dressed. She wore a deep green strapless dress that had a gold belt just below her breasts. It tightly fitted her chest and then slightly flowed out down to her knees. Her legs were covered by thick tights to keep her legs warm.

He grinned at her. "Stunning; especially in my colours." His compliment was met with a giggle from the brunette.

"You really like it when I wear green, don't you?" she teased him as she went over to her small closet. She grabbed a long, black peacoat and stood there. She tapped a painted nail against her chin, wondering which shoes to take.

"The sight of you in green is alluring, my dear," he coolly said as he stood from the loveseat. He himself was dressed in a white dress shirt and black pants, with a green scarf hanging from his neck. He walked up behind her as she debated which shoes to pick and brushed her hair to the side. Loki placed a kiss just below her ear, his thin arms making their way around her waist. "Far too tempting," he whispered into her ear, teasing.

Her heart fluttered and her body tensed. She swallowed, not knowing what to say to the man. Her mind began to start up again and she decided to change the subject. She brought up her hands, showing black flats in one and heels in the other. "Which would you prefer for me to wear?"

He noticed at how she was slightly uncomfortable by his question. He chuckled at her question. "I prefer your height as it is now," he said as he let her go and grabbed her coat from her hands. She quickly slid the flats onto her feet, grabbed her purse, and followed him out of the room. They walked down the halls towards the elevator.

"Loki, Embla, where are you headed?" Thor called out to them as he turned the corner and saw them.

Loki looked at him calmly, with a blank face. "We are headed out for the evening."

The blond smiled at the couple. "Where to?"

"We're gonna go get more books for him and me, and then we're off to dinner."

"Well, enjoy your evening," he inclined his head towards them. "You look lovely tonight, my sister." Loki grabbed hold of the young woman's hand possessively after Thor's comment. He tugged, silently telling her that he wanted to leave _now_.

"Thank you, Thor," she said quickly with a smile. She complied with Loki's request and they continued their way out of the tower. As they walked out of the building, she couldn't help but look down between them. Helpless joy swelled in her chest as she thought about his hand holding hers and she grinned stupidly.

They walked in silence through the crowd of people, nimbly passing through as she led him. Initially Embla had thought of using one of Tony's cars to drive them around the city. However, when she reflected on the idea, she decided that walking around the city at night would be far more interesting (and less annoying when having to find a parking spot). She looked over her shoulder and noticed how Loki was intently watching her and then their surroundings.

After ten minutes of walking, the crowd around them had thinned out and they were able to walk side by side again. The demigod looked down at the woman in green walking at his side. After they had left Thor in the Tower, she had had a foolish grin on her face.

"What is with that ridiculous grin?" he asked with a raised brow.

She looked up at him, her innocence clear in her green eyes. Her grin never wavered. "What d'you mean? I'm obviously _happy_."

"That much is evident," he said. "I'm inquiring as to _why_ you are so foolishly happy." He was suddenly pulled to the side of the sidewalk, the both of them next a building.

She let go of his hand and grabbed hold on his arms. She looked into his face seriously. "Has it ever crossed your mind that I actually _enjoy_ your company?"

"Yes. You spend most of your time with me after all," he answered frankly.

"Excellent deduction," she said with sarcasm. She paused for a moment and sighed. She leaned her forehead against his chest. He watched silently as she gripped his arms with her small hands. She heaved another sigh before looking up at him again. Her hands slid down his arms and held his cold hands. "Now," she began, "when will you get it through your stubborn head that I actually _like_ you, Loki Laufeyson?" she teased him with an affectionate look in her eyes.

He smirked at her little confession. He leaned his head down towards hers, their foreheads touching. "Do you now?" he asked with a raised brow. Her cheeks flushed at their closeness. A small smile graced her glossed lips though. "Of course," she whispered.

Just as she was about to withdraw, he gently take hold of her jaw. He planted a kiss on her lips, nothing close to chaste. It was filled with a passion he never knew he had and a possessiveness that he knew all too well. He smirked against her lips as she reciprocated the action with just as much ferocity. Though it only lasted moments. They didn't care much for showing their fondness for another in front of these strangers, but there was that added bonus of showing everyone that they belonged to no one else but each other. Before they depart once more, she gave him a kiss in turn, which he gladly accepted.

The Liesmith smirked to himself and looked up. He could see the all too familiar ravens watching them. _Let them watch_, he thought. He had something that was entirely his, and he would use any means to keep it that way.


	12. Chapter 12

**This will be a trilogy! (Believe it or not, this story is almost to the halfway point.) So, PaSC is obviously the first instalment, or Book One, of the **_Salvation Trilogy_**. Book Two will be called **A Journey of Redemption and Mending Hearts**. Book Three will be **Of Lifelines and Green Blood**. *Is excited to write all this***

**Spirits (mythology) shall be a big tie to Embla (and her past). (I hate how I start to doubt my writing before I upload new chapters…ughhhh. Gonna hide in a corner now.)**

**I'd like to thank the following people for reviews, favs, and follows: **_**Abby-Flourite; Ladycat21201; transformers001; szynka2496; MapleLeaf369; nisi corvonero; brandichryst; Lydily; Fantasylover19; Ellize Avalon; maria222; watergoddesskasey; WulfLuvr22; jennythethirsty; FuchsiaGrasshopper; Giovanna (Guest Reviewer); venomouskiss819; MikkiNikki101; GirlWhoLivedd; Lexi (Guest Reviewer)**_

* * *

_The best proof of love is trust._

_-Joyce Brothers-_

**Chapter 12**

The bookstore Embla had taken him to actually impressed Loki. It had two floors filled with shelves upon shelves of books. The area each level covered was all the better. She pointed out each area where the subjects he enjoyed resided and they split ways. According to Embla, there was a book she wanted and she wanted to get it as soon as possible. He watched her retreating form until she disappeared around the corner to the stairs. He wouldn't admit it, but he wasn't particularly happy with separating. It gave these stupid mortal males the chance to make a pass at what was his. He turned on his heels and went towards the shelves that Embla had pointed out to him. He decided to find a few books quickly and find her before any fool would.

Embla shuffled through the shelves, her eyes scanning title of the shelves. Firstly, she was looking for what was considered by the store as 'New World Age books'. When she found the section, she smiled. She stopped and skimmed over every single book title. Her eyes landed on the very book she was looking for; _The Dictionary of Demons: Names of the Damned_. And it was the last one.

She grinned and whispered in success as she slide the book from the shelf. She cracked it open, enjoying the smell of the new pages. She flipped through the book, ever grinning, and skimmed through the book. A few names of the demons that appeared she had knew of, others she had never heard. As she read through the book, Embla didn't realize a male had approached her.

"_The Dictionary of Demons_? An interesting read for a young woman," an unfamiliar voice said at her side.

She turned her head and was met with the sight a man she was unacquainted with. His eyes were a disconcertingly light shade of blue and looked at her as if she were prey. His hair was dark brown, in a short and neat cut. For some odd reason, it felt like she knew him from somewhere.

"Oh, um," she shifted uncomfortably under his daze, "I'm a fan of mythology – trying to expand my knowledge into demonology now," she said with a forced smile.

He grinned at her and stepped closer. "An occult fanatic?" he asked.

She slightly frowned. "You say as if it is a bad thing."

He blinked and brought his hands in defence. "Not at all. I don't mean to offend." He cleared his throat. "Let's start over. My name is Andrew." He offered his hand. She was hesitant, especially when she thought back to the predatorily look that he once held. Now he seemed kind and gentlemanlike. She couldn't help the nagging feeling that something wasn't right.

She warily grasped his hand and shook it, the book carefully held in her other hand. "Embla." Andrew's smile only widen, that predacious look slowly creeping back. She inwardly flinched, but casually let go of his hand. _Something was definitely__** wrong**_.

"You're quite dressed up this evening. Are you with someone?"

"In fact, she is with someone," an all-too-familiar voice said. Andrew and Embla looked over to see Loki nearing them. The young woman let out a sigh of relief, only just realizing that she was holding her breath. The demigod stopped at her side and simply stared at the mortal male. With a free hand (the other holding four books with ease), he placed it on Em's lower back. "Now, if you don't mind, we have somewhere to go," he said curtly.

Andrew's blue eyes flickered between the two before he smirked. "Of course." He turned to Embla. "My apologises, it seems like I'm keeping you. May we see each other again in the near future, Embla."

She forced another small smile before Loki made them leave. As they began to walk away, she couldn't help but steal a quick glance over her shoulder. She regretted when she did so, because the sight of the male only disturbed her more. His expression was wiped blank, but vibe waving off of him was menacing.

Once they got down to the first level, Loki removed his hand from her back and loosely held onto her arm. Quietly he asked her, "Who was that man?"

Her brows furrowed. "I don't know," she said, slight fear finally escaping into her voice.

He watched her carefully. "So, you simply decided to _talk_ to him?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Hardly. _He _came and talked to _me_. And anyways, he gave me the creeps." She stuck out her hand, palm up. "Now, let me see what books you got," she changed the topic. He looked at her for a moment, taking in what she said about the unknown male. The dark-haired male handed her the books as he took her chosen book. She took them and looked at the titles. "Ooh, nice choices. These'll keep you occupied for a while," she said with a smile. "Let's pay for these and then it's off to dinner."

Once the books were paid for, they left for the restaurant. As Embla led them, their arms linked together. Loki had told her that he refused to let go of her, not wanting any other mortal to get their hands on her. The comment made her think back to when Thor had warned her about Loki being possessive. She didn't mind it though, knowing she would be the same if woman tried to make a pass at him.

As they walked in content silence, they came across someone Embla was not expecting, but was apparently still happy to see. He was a man of short and stocky stature, with Mediterranean skin tone. His hair was short and black, and donned a short, black beard. They embraced quickly and soon began to talk animatedly. Loki simply stood behind Embla, watching them interact.

"Bes! What are you doing here?" Embla asked with a bright smile.

Bes placed his hand on her cheek. "It's truly good to see you, my dear. I've noticed too dark of magick here, specifically around you. And I know you don't typically use it.

Loki narrowed his eyes at the exchange. He wasn't particular sure of their relationship, and it bothered him. And his name, he could have sworn it was one of the names on her list of spirits.

As if she had noticed Loki's annoyance at the situation, she turned to him. "This is Bes, an old friend." She turned towards Bes. "Bes, this is-"

The tan-skinned man raised his hand. "I already know. He's the Norse God of Mischief." Bes sent a sickening smile at Loki. "Yes, I am quite aware of who you are, the man who destroyed half of Manhattan." He turned back to the young woman. "Awful company, Embla. Couldn't you pick someone safer?"

Loki sneered at the Bes, but was unable to retort as Em spoke before him.

"_Bes_, I know you are the defender of everything good and the enemy of all that is bad, but please don't be _that_ quick to judge," she chastised him as she rubbed her forehead.

He gave an apologetic smile. "Please understand that I am only looking out for you."

Embla nodded, understanding. "Listen, I'll talk to you later, yeah? I need to give you offerings in a few days anyways."

With a smirk, Bes quickly looked between them. "Oh, what's the hurry? On a date, are you?" he teased her before taking a step back. "Well, since you're fine and I don't feel anything dark anymore, I'll leave you two." He bowed his head. "Enjoy your evening. Do not forget the offerings." And with that, he vanished.

"_What was he?_" Loki asked her harshly as they resumed their walk.

"Bes is considered an ancient Egyptian deity; like you are a Norse god. Bes use to be worshipped far out in another continent. He is the spirit of domestic happiness and the lord of love, music, and dancing. The spirit of pleasure and a woman's best friend. He protects family, especially children and pregnant woman. And as I said before, he can be regarded as the defender of everything good and the enemy of all that is bad." She paused before looking up at him. "So it doesn't come as a surprise that he isn't fond of you…you _are_ the god of mischief and did destroy half of Manhattan like he mentioned before." She chuckled to herself.

"Is there anything between you two?"

Her eyes widen. "What? No! I've simply known him as child. I use to- no, actually, I _still_ do petition help from many spirits and give them offerings."

"Why?"

She hesitated. "Another time."

/\\/\\/\\/\\

She looked to her menu and then back at him. "Any idea for your meal?"

"Do you really think I have any idea what these meals are?" he asked with a blank stare. She giggled at him, surprised that he actually admitted that he didn't know something.

"Right, right. Then are you fine with me picking something for you?"

"I'm sure you will pick something that suits my tastes," Loki said as he leaned into his chair. She watched him as he crossed his arms and surveyed the room. Around them sat several people, couples or groups, all were chatting happily. The waiter finally came around. He poured two glasses with wine and introduced himself before taking their order. He then left the couple alone once more.

"So, will you tell me what had upset you from that time ago?"

Embla looked over her wineglass to Loki. With her free hand, she picked at the napkin near her. "It's nothing to worry about. At least I don't think so anymore." Her face began to flush. "I would hope so," she quietly added, looking down. She heard him sigh in frustration. "I was just overthinking something - overreacting. Please, don't get mad," –he quirked a brow at this- "but I was wondering – well, whether your…_affections_," she said this with uncertainty, as if she wasn't sure what to call it, "towards me were genuine. But then I wondered if you would do such a pointless act, and-"

Loki reached over the small table with ease, and effectively clamped her mouth shut with a pale hand. She was beginning to ramble and he could see the small signs of her getting upset, the fidgeting and constant talking. Once she stopped, he lifted his hand.

"So you're basically questioning my actions if I have motives behind them?" he asked, slightly harsher than he wanted. "Just because I have manipulated people before, you think I am doing the same to you, playing with your emotions? Did it ever occur to you that there would be nothing for me to gain from playing with you?" She nodded. "Then why do you question them and not simply enjoy my company?" Though slight, she could see the frown that marred his handsome face. She was silent, wringing her hands together.

"Fine, then if it's any…consolation, I'm not playing with you. To me, you are someone I've…_regrettably_ taken interest in, a certain fondness." Feeling slightly uncomfortable with admitting, he dragged the nails of his hand across the palm of the other.

A small smile finally graced her lips.

It took a moment until either spoke again. She straightened her posture and slightly tilted her head to the side. "You know," she began slowly, "your brother told me something _interesting_." She sipped the red wine.

He looked at the wine glass in his hand, swirling the red liquid before tasting it. "And what is it that idiot told?"

She bit her lip, hesitating, but feeling more confident after his surprising confession. "Well, he told me that he had asked if you were trying to court me." She looked at the wine in her glass; she had almost finished it. She looked up at the male in front of her.

Loki smirked at the young female, knowing the question she wanted to ask. He knew she wouldn't though when her face began to blush a bright red. He leaned slightly over the table on crossed arms. He gave her an impish smile. "Now, you wonder if that is true." He leaned back into his chair, arms still crossed. He turned his head to the side, looking away again.

He was sorely tempted to leave the question open, but the last thing he wanted was to cause her distress. _Again_. Before speaking up again, he looked at her from the corner of his eyes. Green met with gold-speckled green. "Haven't I just said that I'm rather fond of you?"

He watched her eyes brighten with a glimmer of hope and happiness. The fallen demigod couldn't help but smile at her.

/\\/\\/\\/\\

The rest of the evening went surprisingly well. But unfortunately for Loki, he didn't catch how much Em had drank until the end of their dinner. She wasn't drunk, but still semi-tipsy. He was grateful that she didn't change much except for being slightly uncoordinated and sleepy. And he was grateful that he paid attention when they were walking because he wouldn't have found their way back to Stark Tower then.

He was surprised in how light she was, not that he expected her to weigh much with her stature. He grew tired of when most of the women that passed by cooed at the sight of him carry the short brunette. Said brunette was carefully nuzzling her face into his chest, holding their belongings to her chest.

Once they finally got to the tower, they went to Em's room. After much coaxing, she finally loosened her grip on his shirt and went to her bed. Loki was about to leave but she reclaimed a grip on his shirt, the back of it, and begged him to stay.

Enjoying her pleading for him to stay, he obliged. He leaned down and kissed her before easing her arms out of her coat. As he did that, she easily kicked her flats off. He placed a hand on her knee and kissed her again. Once they broke apart, his hand slid up to her thigh. She giggled from his touch. He smiled when she snaked her arms up and around his neck, bringing him lower and kissed him.

He told her to change, saying it was late. She whined. He threatens with leaving and she immediately complies. But as she got up, she stumbled. When she tried to unzip her dress, she couldn't because of incoordination. He tried not to laugh at her miserable attempt as he sat himself on the edge of her bed. He beckoned her closer, saying he'd help. She blushed, ears and face a bright red, and said no. He smiled. Apparently she still had some dignity unlike his brother and his friends when they drank.

He raised his hands, promising to just help, but the smirk on his face made her hesitate. She finally accepted and turned around. When he began to unzip the green dress, he couldn't help but run his free hand along the exposed skin. The skin was smooth, but not flawless. Along with the scar on her neck, she bore two more, though very faint; a white nick on her right shoulder and another on her middle back, close to the spine.

She wrapped her arms around her bare chest, covering herself as the dress slid off, leaving her in her underwear and tights. She shivered when Loki touched the mark on her left shoulder blade; a small colourful mark the spirits left on her. She was relieved when he chose to not ask about it, but shuddered when he coiled his long arms around her hips and brought her closer to him.

She delectably alluring; half-naked, her body flushed against his, warm and blushing. It was a pleasurable sort of torture; one he didn't mind in the least. He would eventually claim her as his, but now was not the time.

He placed a kiss on her back and smiled when she lowly moaned his name. Reluctantly he let her go so she could change. He vanished into his room to do the same. By the time he came back, she was dressed in a silk nightgown and sitting on the bed, lethargically brushing her long hair out. When she noticed him re-enter the room, she smiled at him. She put aside the brush and stretched out her arm, quietly motioning him over. He accepted her invitation with a smirk and made his way over to the bed.

Loki had to admit, as he settled beside her and she latched onto him, that even if unintentional he was…glad that he grew attached to this woman. If someone told him three months ago that he would be with this woman, he would laugh in that person's face and question their sanity. He never expected to be with someone, specifically in Asgard as all the women would want a warrior, _like Thor_.

He felt content; something he hadn't felt in quite some time.


	13. Chapter 13

_For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul._

_-Judy Garland-_

**Chapter 13**

Embla woke up groggily and with a slight headache. When remembering she had someone else in her bed, she carefully slid out. She eventually made it to the bathroom and once she closed the door, she stretched her arms out, sighing as her stiff joints cracked. She started the water, wanting a bath instead of a shower. Before stripping out of her nightgown, she peeked out the door. She couldn't help but smile at her bed's occupant, memories of the night before flooding back.

Once bare, she slipped into the tub. Despite the dull ache in her head, she submerged herself for a moment and resurfaced, flattening her now wet hair. She relaxed in the warm, soothing water and let her mind wonder.

Last night came into mind again. Overall she thought of it as a success. She finally confessed her feelings and eventually Loki admitted to the same, though in his own way. She smiled at the memory. It was fun when they chatted over dinner. She thought it was rather sweet of him to carry her home. (Who ever thought they could say that about him?)

Then her mind drifted to before they went to sleep. Oh that man, did he know what he was doing to her? She sunk lower into the water, submerging up to her mouth. Look wise, he truly was a _god_. If she didn't have any dignity or self-control, she would have jumped his bones already. She blew into the water in frustration and blushed.

She looked over to the door, knowing he'd probably still be sleeping. She was surprised when he didn't wake up from her getting out of bed. She was sure he would awaken from her shifting. But she wasn't worried in the least. He was finally relaxed enough to get some much needed deep sleep. She smiled in triumph and finally began to wash herself.

When she was done, dried, and dressed, it was definitely a surprise when she saw him still sleeping. She walked over the side that he was currently occupying. The young woman leaned over him, her long hair going over one shoulder and curtaining one side of their faces, as if hiding them from view.

"Wake up," she quietly said before giving his cheek a quick kiss. He finally opened his eyes and looked at her owlishly. He seemed almost surprised to be woken up. She leaned back ever so slightly, a small smile playing on her lips. She watched as he rubbed his eyes from sleep. "Ah, good morning," she started when he looked at her with a raised brow. "Are you sure you want to waste the day here instead of spending it with me?" She gave him a lop-sided grin.

He smirked.

/\\/\\/\\/\\

Despite the cool, almost chilly temperate, it was beautiful weather outside. Because of the peacefulness the calm weather brought and the need to not be surrounded by walls, the couple had chosen to stay on one of the balconies. Other than the roof, it was the highest of levels that allowed you to step outside. It was the other balcony that accompanied the one Tony would typically land on to have his suit taken off.

Currently the two sat in comfortable silence reading. Occasionally they would exchange a few words, but no more. Loki sat as close to the edge as possible, his legs dangling off the end, and was reading one of the books they had bought now five nights ago. Because of his lineage, he needn't wear as much as the cool weather didn't affect him. Nonetheless, he still wore the simple black sweater Em had suggested in the morning.

Said woman was dressed a bit more warmly. Though she was use to the cold, as she grew up living a bit more north than New York, she still wished to be comfortable. She sat cross-legged, in jeans and a tee-shirt. Her figure was swallowed by a two-sizes-too-large hooded sweatshirt. In her lap lay the dark red book she had bought along with Loki's new books.

She didn't sit too far from him, but far enough that it displeased him. It wasn't anything against him, but the matter of the edge. She didn't have a fear of heights, but merely worried over the possibility of falling off. He could just tell because when he sat where he is now, she almost had a panic attack.

"For the sake of my sanity, could you _please_ just come over here and not sit so close to the edge?" she asked, her voice laced with concern. He never obliged to her plea though. It was far too amusing to watch her worry over him. "_Please_, Loki. You don't have your godhood; you could _die_ from a fall like that."

He didn't bristle at her mentioning his stripped godhood as he knew she wasn't mocking him but stating a simple fact. He looked from his book and out to the city. Then he leaned ever so slightly and looked down. The raven-haired male finally looked over his shoulder at the brunette. "Well, it would be quite the fall." He watched with a smirk as her right eye twitched.

She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, her hands hiding in the sleeves of the hoodie. "Fine! Fall then, see if I care." She brought her attention back to the book on her lap.

"You'd miss me," he said.

Her gaze never left her book. "Nope."

"Really? Well, I guess we could always find out if that's true or not," he retorted, getting up as he did so.

"No!" she quickly said, her head snapping up and watching him desperately. Her hand stretched towards him as if it could stop him.

He smiled and made his way towards her. "Did you really think I'd jump?"

Embla flushed in embarrassment and anger. She wanted to wipe that smile off his face. "You're an ass. And you're going to give me a heart attack if you keep that up." He chuckled as he sat himself behind her, back to back. His smile only widen when he felt her lean against him. "Seriously, that was a cruel joke."

He heard her sigh and shift behind him. She moved onto her stomach and lay on the ground beside him. Her book lay open before her as she propped her head up on folded arms. Her legs, bent at the knees, kicked in the air lazily. "Have you noticed that Thor has been watching us?" she changed the subject, her eyes not leaving her book.

He shifted his gaze from his book to her. "I've noticed some time ago. Stark is also there."

"Really? Well at least he's sneakier at it. Thor's as subtle as an elephant," she said, looking up at him. He rose a brow. "Large Midgardian animal," she quickly added. "Anyways, I'm just wondering as to why they're watching us."

He shook his head, surprised she hadn't found out the reason yet. "He's curious, _and obviously meddlesome._ Whenever he's lucky enough to find me alone, I'm bombarded by questions about us."

The brunette giggled at his words, but it didn't last long when a realization hit her. She hid her face in her fold arms. "Damn, Tony _has_ to know now." He nodded slightly, even though she didn't see it. "Why is he only watching?"

"Probably trying to find something to mock us with."

She closed her book and slid it away from her. She rolled onto her back, her arms languidly spread out. "Like what?"

"Displays of affection, possibly," he carefully said.

She smiled and closed her eyes, enjoying the shining sun despite the cool weather. "Eh, he'll probably just tease me mostly." She cracked open one eye. "But Thor…" He scowled at her and she chuckled. "They _will_ find out eventually."

For the past five days, only in privacy they had done anything, a kiss or a touch. The raven-haired demigod battled with whether or not they should keep everything private. He liked the idea of showing all that she was _his_, but he always hated the idea of people getting into his affairs. Embla told him that she didn't care which he chose, that she would be happy as long as he was comfortable.

"I thought you were fine if we hid this."

Her lips quirked up. "I am. I'm just warning you, is all," she assured him. And she was fine with it, but she also had an idea in mind. Loki could see that she was thinking of something when she brought her hand up and tapped her chin in contemplation. When he asked what she was planning, she grinned. "I thought of a way to really surprise our two current stalkers."

His attention completely drawn to her, he closed his book and placed it upon hers. "Really? Do share," he said, the mischievous glint returning to his green eyes.

She brought her arms to her side, letting her hands rest on her stomach. "Well, that all depends, are you willing to deal with your brother afterwards?"

"As in?"

"His _curiosity_." He sighed, knowing the unspoken words, "_-in us_." But he looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to go on. She smiled at him, her eyes half-lidded. She removed her hands from her stomach, placing one on his thigh and the other to close to her head. "_I beg of you_, Loki, give me a kiss?" she pleaded in a low voice.

Ah, _ah_, his resolve to hide their relationship faltered, cracked, and blew away. It was almost unnerving that she was able to do this so easily. To hell with Thor and Stark, and the rest for that matter. The sooner they found out, the sooner they could deal with their stupidity and get it over with. They could have some peace of mind.

Loki smirked and suppressed a shudder, loving the way she begged for something so simple. He took her hand in his, the one that lay lazily by her head. Leaning down, their noses scarcely touching and breaths mingled, he smiled just as slyly as she did. She was the first to close the gap, quick and chaste, a simple peck, but still tempting. He then dipped down, sealing her lips with his. The second kiss became three, and then soon six. However, the kisses were simple and sweet, not heated or filled with need. They were surprisingly flirtatious and showed the simple enjoyment of each other's attention.

They eventually forgot about the two that watched them. And if it were not for the window that separated the four from another, the couple would have heard distinct sound of a scotch glass fall and shatter when they kissed.

The moment was ruined by Embla's phone ringing. She groaned as Loki leaned away from her. She sat up, shifting through her pockets, trying to find the offending piece of technology. When she did, she glared at its screen until she noticed who was calling; **SHIELD Agent Coulson.** Her annoyance diminished. She sighed before answering.

"Hello."

"_Hello, Agent Liv. We're going to need everyone to come in."_

Her brows furrowed in confusion. "Why? What's going on?"

"_Code TPL. You're obviously needed_."

She started to get up quickly, actually surprising Loki by her suddenness. "Threat level?" she asked as she waved Loki to follow her inside. He grabbed their books and easily caught up with her.

"_Unknown as of right now. You might need to assess it_."

She cursed beneath her breath. "Fine. Transportation?" They entered the lounge and before Stark or Thor could say anything, she told them, "Emergency. Get ready. No suits though, just debriefing." She was short and to the point.

"_Cars are already waiting in front of the building,_" Coulson answered. "_Also, I'd advise you to bring Loki. We don't trust him enough to leave him alone. We'll be waiting._" The line went dead.

She quickly pocketed the phone and looked at the two Avengers. "Well? Hurry up! We have cars waiting outside." She paused for a brief second. "Jarvis, please share my message to Steve and Bruce as well."

"_Of course, Miss Liv_."

It didn't take long for the Avengers to meet outside Stark Tower. However it took that entire time for Embla to convince Loki to come with them, with her. It was understandable, not wanting to go even _close _to that organization after everything. And she promised, Thor as well after hearing their argument, that SHIELD would not get a hold of him again. She made the argument, if they left him here alone, it could give SHIELD a chance of taking him again. After a few minutes of disagreeing, he begrudgingly accepted.

Tony tried to ignore the agents and wanted to drive himself. However, Embla reminded him, harsher than intended though, that they didn't have the time for racing. Just when he was going to comment, he was stopped when she gave him a glare. She was in the rare mood of work and no play. He dramatically threw his hands in the air, not bothering to saying anything for once when he remembered the last time this happened she had silenced him with a spell, _for six hours_. (Everyone was incredibly grateful towards her.) Banner chuckled as he and Steve followed the billionaire into the black SUV.

Thor, Embla, and Loki went to the second car. The young female sneered at the two agents that stood by their car. She could easily sense their uneasiness at the former war criminal that walked by her side. One of them were still green and hardly subtle, his hand already upon the gun that rested in his thigh holster. The other was more collected, only the fidgeting in his hand betraying his stoic expression.

The first car left while the second was being filled. The two nameless agents had taken the driver's and front passenger's seat of course. Thor took a seat in the middle section and the couple sat in the back.

Loki watched Embla carefully, not bothering once with the agents. Whether it was obvious to everyone or only him, he didn't know, but he could tell she was unnerved by something. She rhythmical drummed her finger tips against her right thigh as her left knee bobbed up and down fretfully. He looked out the tinted window briefly before returning to her.

"What are you hiding?" he asked lowly. Though apparently loud enough that Thor turned his head towards them, also wondering and listening.

She stopped her fidgeting and looked between the two brothers. She cast a glance at the agents before a frown marred her face. The young woman leaned her head against the younger demigod's shoulder and closed her eyes. "Code TPL with a threat level that is unknown. I'm needed to assess it. I'm not sure why we need the Avengers though, unless this is seriously big."

Loki turned his gaze out the window again. "And I'm here because I can't even be left alone."

She carefully took his hand in hers, despite Thor watching. To her surprise, he slowly curled his fingers around hers, though he still continued watching outside. "As unfortunate as it is, it's best to stay on SHIELD's good side," she whispered, hating that the agents were no doubt listening in.

He scoffed but didn't comment back. The dark-haired male finally looked back from the window, his stare moving to Em when she straightened his hand out. She was busying herself with his hand, soft fingers tracing the lines of his palm. As she distracted her mind, he looked at Thor.

He kept his expression blank. "I'm surprised you've kept your mouth shut thus far. Before you burst, just hurry with what you want to say." It was starting to annoy him how the blond stared at them.

Said male beamed at them. "You haven't told us that you're actually courting."

"And why would we? I believe it's far more fun to keep everyone guessing," Embla spoke up, but didn't look up right away. She smiled impishly when Loki curled his long fingers around hers that were formerly tracing his palm.

Loki smirked. "Also, I know we make a striking couple, but didn't anyone tell you it's rude to stare?" Thor laughed whole-heartedly as Embla giggled.

* * *

**COULSON LIVES! (I just couldn't help it.) Also, it's almost my birthday! xD It's weird that I'll be 19 on the 12th. **

**Anyways, sorry for the wait. Classes got in the way, I got sick again, and last night when I was supposed to finish this and upload it, my mom got roofied at the bar and sent to the hospital. /sighs Btw, every chapter has a quote before it now. :P**

**Next chapter we get to find out **_**a lot**_** about Embla (her past is interesting) and the enemy of Book One is announced (though I guess it should kinda be obvious? Lol)**

******I'd like to thank the following people for reviews, favs, and follows: **_**viktorskrumpet; sweets1111; Jilliana92; PaolaIver; MKhigh-865; kage-tsuki-kitsune; Cjb009; Miko Hayashi; WulfLuvr22; jennythethirsty; viktorskrumpet; FuchsiaGrasshopper; Alexis (Guest); Giovanna (Guest); Orphelia-Rose; Pnknblck71817; SavassA; Otaku Wench; Emma (Guest); Alyssa (Guest); WitheringGrass**_


	14. Chapter 14

_If you wish to be loved, show more of your faults than your virtues._

_-Edward G. Bulwer-Lytton-_

**Chapter 14**

"_**Blatant abuse of your abilities! To torture three **_**defenceless**_** humans with the magick and spells **_**we **_**taught you! One has already killed himself. The other two may **_**never **_**be the same. **_AND FOR WHAT?_** Pathetic, childish, selfish revenge! We wonder if we should let you die. Maybe the human world will do better with your passing." **_

_She kneeled on the ground surrounded by who she considered her superiors, her guardians, her mentors. She hadn't any communication with the spirits for a few years now, severing their usual talks before she began her hunt of those three humans. Now she was here, only her soul, being reprimanded as her body grew cold in the human realm. It was surprising how she didn't feel the pain she felt when she died. _

_Instead she was feeling guilt, shame. The utter disappointment they felt in her. _

"_**You egotistical child, you are **_**lucky**_**." **__Hekate continued. She was the Queen of Crossroads and the one who invoked justice. All three bodies, each facing a different direction, yelled at the brunette. __**"Bes is thoroughly disappointed in you. Kalfu is just about to throw you into the abyss. Iris is ready to give you to Hades. I am ready to let your soul burn. But Maximon says we should compromise because you are valuable. Simbi hopes to grant you clemency with a deal. Agni favours you because the elemental magick you prefer is fire. I will not even mention Lilith's view because that woman is mental."**__ There was a pause. __**"What do you say for yourself?" **_

_The young woman didn't answer at first. She knew to be careful of her words. __**"Only that I feel shame for my actions."**__ She heard someone snort at her words. Some whispered at the possible punishments. _

_Maximon then spoke up. There was no manifestation of him other than the strong smell of cigar smoke. __**"And would you make a deal to keep your life?" **_

"_**Yes – whatever the deal, as long as I can atone for my transgrassions."**_

_They called for Simbi, who slithered in front of her. His manifestation was that of a snake, medium-sized and slim, with his scales green, white, and grey. He coiled around her body and whispered into her ear. __**"Then you will return with no memory, though eventually it will return. At first, you will only remember us your mentors, your goals, and a new name for your new life. Because of our waning power, for seven years you will pray and give us offerings to strengthen us. You may not execute any revenge nor use hurtful magick on humans unless truly needed. At any chance, you will help those in desperate need, even if others believe they do not deserve the help.**_

"_**Live your new life by these rules or suffer, Embla Liv."**_

/\\/\\/\\/\\

Her mind went over Simbi's words often, but to replay the entire incident surprised her as she watched out the car window.

It didn't take long to arrive at the SHIELD NYC headquarters. When they entered, Embla dismissed the agents the brought them (the perks of being a higher level agent) and lead the men into the main room. It was a simple room, typically used for debriefing, with a rectangular table with a screen on the wall.

Fury, Coulson, and even Barton were present and waiting for them. The Avengers (Clint included) took their seats. Loki warily did the same, sitting next to his brother. Embla went and talked to Coulson and Fury before sitting down.

"Before we get them into this, what's happening?" she asked quietly. They stood at the far side of the room, talking more privately.

Coulson started first, "Another supposed threat."

"Supposed? And why are the Avengers needed?" Her tone was sharp, but curious nonetheless.

"You're the target." Fury was straightforward and to-the-point. "But not just that. If the enemy is strong enough, that means he could be more of a threat than just to you."

She didn't respond at first as she started to pick at her fingernails. She looked between the two men. Swallowing, she tried to keep an air of confidence. "And? It was pointless to bring them here. I'll deal with it myself."

"Just because you know magic, it doesn't mean you're enough," the director harshly said.

His closest agent elaborated, "This is bigger than just one or two. Last thing we need is to have you die-"

"_-again_." She cringed when they mentioned her death, her mind replaying it.

/\\/\\/\\/\\

_She was skinner and paler, almost unhealthy looking compared to the current Embla. She sat in an interrogation room, her nails drumming against the metal table in front of her. A six years younger Fury stood in front of her, his hands behind his back. _

"_**Annika Wilde-**__"_

"_**One and only**__," she interrupted cockily._ _He glared at her and threw a folder onto the table. She lazily opened the manila folder and looked through the photos and few documents. "__**You know Devin? Oh hey look, it's Benjamin. And there's Elijah!" **__she said as she singled out the photos of her victims. "__**How do you know them?**__" she asked with an innocent tilt of her head. _

"_**We know them because of you, Miss Wilde. Torture is very serious, or did you think this was all a game? Benjamin Malis committed suicide five days ago."**_

_She looked at the SHIELD director scornfully. She leaned against the table on folded arms. "__**And what proof do you have against me?**__" Her tone was haughty and mocking. _

_Fury was visibly getting more annoyed with the twenty year old, but he still smirked at her. __**"You may be good at getting off our radar once in a while, but that doesn't mean we don't know about you. Your ability is magic, right? Was it fun mentally torturing them, to satisfy your petty revenge?"**_

_She stood up and slammed her hands onto the metal table, a deafening crack filling the room. The metal beneath her accidentally glowing orange from the heat of her palms, her anger spiking. __**"You think this petty?" **__She let out sharp laugh. __**"They got what they deserved after the treatment I received from them! I-"**__ she stopped, a confused expression crossing her face. She straightened her posture but was rigid. Her eyes showed the anxiety she felt. __**"**_**Something's here**_**." **_

_It only took seconds for her words to bring chaos outside the door. Alarms began to blare in the room. _**"INTRUDER ALERT. INTRUDER ALERT. UNKNOWN BEING IN THE FACILITY."**

"_**What did you do?"**_

"_**I did nothing! If anything it's the same creature that's been after me for two months." **_

_Fury took the gun from his holster and cocked it, walking to the door. __**"Then any damn suggestions?" **_

"_**Suggestions?" **__she asked, her confident façade crumbling. She sneered. But before she could continue, pain filled her expression. She twitched, her shirt suspiciously turning red above her heart and abdomen. Nearly choking on her words, she continued, __**"Hey, Director, did you know nothing's impossible?"**__ She struggled, trembling, and drew a quick sigil in the air. _

_The air visibly quivered, showing a creature neither human nor animal behind her. Its skin was grey and rough, with a body almost nine feet tall. It stood and looked like a dog, though skeletal in appearance, with no eyes or ears. It bared its sharp teeth, its front limbs hand-like claws. Those claws were currently stabbing through her, her body slowly going limp. _

_Fury yelled for back up. Gun shots could be heard. A distinct, bloodcurdling female scream and a roar of a monster. _

_The only sound was feet and murmuring of voices, until, __**"Sir…she's dead."**_

_A pause. __**"Motherfucker." **_

_Little did they know that was when her soul was being collected by her mentors, only to be reprimanded soon after._

/\\/\\/\\/\\

The brunette went over the information in her head. "How did you find this out?"

"Our new enemy was _kind_ enough to send us a video. We're still going through facial recognition to find out who he is."

"_Great_," she said in an exhausted tone. "And all my secrets are gonna be out today because of this threat."

"You've been hiding it long enough."

She flipped Fury off at his statement and stalked over to the table. She sat herself in the empty seat next to Loki. Before anyone could ask what had angered her, Fury finally spoke up to the group.

"We're going to bring up the video before any questions. We've got a threat. And the target of it." The lights dimmed and the video played.

Embla's blood ran cold when a familiar face appeared on the screen. Those unnerving light blue eyes seemed to bore right through her. "_**Ah, hello. I do hope this gets to the esteemed SHIELD and that Miss Embla Liv sees this**__." _Said woman struggled to swallow when she felt everyone briefly glance at her. "_**I figured I would be kind enough to warn you. Some of you remember the temporal right? Rather nasty lower demons, though blind, and incredibly difficult to find?**_" She listened but also tried to pay attention to her breathing, trying to keep herself calm. "_**Oh, Miss Liv knows them **_**very well**_**, already having experienced death by their claws.**__"_ She stopped breathing; her fingers stopped their tapping against the table. All eyes were now on her. She could feel Loki's stare on her.

"_**Oh, I know about your death. How? Because that was the first time I sent one after you six years ago. But I guess one wasn't enough. No matter. I've an amazing company that's ready to kill you and anyone that gets in my way of course.**__" On screen, he leered at them. "__**I do hope you put up a fight again, otherwise it'll be quite boring. **_

"_**Remember, love, that Saylor will be your demise. Bye-bye."**_ _Andrew gave a sickening smile and waved goodbye. _The video cut off there.

It took a few seconds for everything to sink in. And then some started to talk at once, directed at Fury. Someone was planning to kill Embla and anyone who got in the way? Why was she targeted? What was this about her-!

"Shut the hell up already." Stark tried to interject once more, but Fury waved at Embla. She was extremely pale, her hands on the table visibly shaking before she hide them underneath the table. Her expression didn't show anything though.

"He mentioned a company, that means he has to have over 80 temporal," she stated slowly, but her voice betrayed nothing. "He called himself Saylor, but I've met him 5 days ago. He called himself Andrew. Try looking up Andrew Saylor."

"When did you meet him?"

"He came up to me at a nearby bookstore. Even then something felt wrong with him."

"He knows you're here then. Was anyone with you?"

She hesitated. "Loki was. I don't think Saylor would have left me if I was alone."

Fury glared at the Norse god. "And how are we sure that he's not behind all this?" Loki bristled silently at the man's accusations. Em opened her mouth to object, but was interrupted by Tony.

"You sure, Nick? If he wanted our fire spirit dead, then he has a weird way of showing it. I mean, they were just sucking face before you called." Colour returned to the brunette's face, turning bright red. Loki glared at the billionaire and sank into his chair, not enjoying the attention – _they were judging them. _

"What?" Fury glared between the young agent and former war criminal.

Em bit her lip before steeling her nerves. "We're not talking about this now," her tone matching the anger in her eyes. "What's the plan?" she returned to the subject at hand. In response a USB flash drive was thrown onto the table towards her. She knew what was on it. "How much does this have on it?"

"Everything."

She swallowed. "_Everything?_"

"Yes, though it all depends on you how much should be shared." She nodded and picked up the device. She looked over everyone, the questions they held painfully obvious.

"Then we're done here. I'll keep Agent Coulson updated on the plans and such." She got up from her seat. "Who's up for takeout? We – you," she corrected herself, "Have a lot of data to go through. Don't worry; it'll answer your questions better than anyone could."

Before they left the building, Coulson told Em that Clint would be joining them. She shrugged at the information, just happy that Natasha wouldn't be with them for the time being.

/\\/\\/\\/\\

"_**I'm Agent Phil Coulson, Miss. Do you remember where you are or what happened?" **__a forty-one year old Coulson asked the newly revived woman. They sat in the small medical room, the doctors done with their assessment of her health. It was possibly one of the oddest occurrences they had happen. After the brunette died in front of their eyes, she woke up two hours later with her wounds healed except for scars and the possibility of no memory._

"_**No sir, I don't. I only remember my mentors, my goals, and my given name."**_

"_**Can you share that information?"**_

_She blinked at him. __**"I don't see why not. My mentors are spirits; Bes, Simbi, Agni, Lilith. There are also the others, like Hekate, Kalfu, Iris, Maximon, etc. I'm supposed to pray and give them offerings for seven years. Also I'm not allowed to execute revenge of any kind…nor use**_ _**hurtful magick on humans unless truly needed. And I'm supposed to help people."**_

"_**And your name?"**_

_She hesitated, confusion crossing her face. __**"They…gave me a new name…for this new life. I'm named Embla Liv now."**_

_He nodded. Fury had told him that if things went well, she could be of use to them. If she was actually telling the truth, though it was farfetched, it seemed like she was back from the dead to pay for what she had done. No matter what they still couldn't let her go. She was too powerful and a possible danger. _

"_**Well, for the time being, we'll need to keep you here. Your memory loss could pose a risk. We could try and help you with regaining it as well," **__he offered her. He didn't lie though. They had to keep her here. If the possibility arouse, they could make her an agent – she could prove valuable. _

_She gave a small smile. __**"Sure. Thank you."**_

_She hadn't lasted there long, only escaping a few months later. _

/\\/\\/\\/\\

It didn't take them long to get Chinese takeout and for everyone to settle in the lounge. Em gave Tony the USB and all the passwords, but bothering to hide anything anymore. He took the information and brought the holographic screens in front of the group. She warned, pleaded, before any of the videos or documents were seen, that she _had_ changed. But she understood if they judged her afterwards.

First Tony brought up the file on her and threw the hologram to Clint. He was familiar with her file and knew what to leave out to save for the videos.

"Alright," he started, "_Name: Embla Liv, previously Annika Wilde. Born July 23__rd__, 1988 in La Crosse, Wisconsin._"

"You're…26 years old?" She nodded at Bruce's question.

"Holy shit, we never knew how old you were or when your birthday was." Stark let out a loud laugh as she shook her head at his revelation. "That was 3 days before we rescued Loki. Nice late birthday gift to you." She blushed and threw a packet of fried noodles at him.

Clint continued, "_Magick user – has ability to: enter minds, like see memories or torture people; control bodies; teleportation; elemental magick, mainly fire; etc._

"Uh_, age 4, mother died, sent to live at orphanage_," he paused. "_Age 17, started the torture of three victims over 2 years_."

She felt Loki shift beside her, the two sitting together the whole time. He asked the question everyone had in mind. "Why?" (And she was grateful that he did, as it held no judgement.) Though he had an idea why when going back to the night they talked about the orphanage.

She let out a sigh and shrugged. "Horribly childish revenge, I guess. They bullied me for being able to use magick. They hated me like how people hate the mutant 'problem' they think we have." She let out a sharp, sarcastic laugh.

"Two are currently in a psych ward and the other committed suicide. Devin might be discharged in a few months though," Barton informed her.

She gave the tiniest of smiles. "Is that so? Good for him." She thought to herself that the male shouldn't have to waste his life in there because of her. "Anyways, let's start the first video, yes? It's from six years ago."

Tony took the first video from the folder and let it play. The first was of her interrogation and death.

Tony snorted and Loki smirked at her cocky attitude in the beginning.

Before she died in the video, Embla gripped Loki's hand, hating the memory that gave her nightmares at times.

Loki struggled to swallow as he and others watched the video. He now understood where those two other scars on her back where from.

When the video finished, the screen returned to the folder of her files. Everyone was silent, even Tony for once, as they tried to digest what happened in the video. They just watched one of their friends die. Now the question was how is she alive and well now? (Barton was the only one in the room who wasn't fazed, already knowing how it all happened.)

The woman of interest recollected herself, her face a mask but her hands slightly trembling. "That's the creature Saylor supposedly has, temporals. Though blind, they're still strong and usually sense targets through smell. They get their name from being temporary creatures, only lasting for its goal unless it's killed off early. They're not that easy to kill though," she warned them. "I should know."

"So we know what to expect. Now can we talk about how you're apparently Jesus? Did you seriously die, or was it some magic trick?" Tony asked.

"Stark!" Steve yelled at him.

Embla waved her hand, a small smile finally gracing her lips. She didn't mind the billionaire's questions, actually liking how he was joking around. "It's okay, Cap. His questions are valid.

"Yup, I did die. And was revived two hours later," she said it so causally that it was almost unbelievable that she was being serious. "Watch the second video." And they did. It was the one between Coulson and Embla after she was revived. It was shorter than the first and soon the questions started again.

"Let's overlook the two hours part for now – even if you were out for only a few minutes, you should have suffered some brain damage," Bruce tried to reason.

"Her new nickname is Jesus, it's final," Tony said with a cocky smile. Embla laughed at his comments.

"It's extremely difficult to explain, but I'll try my best." She shifted back into the couch, bringing her legs up to her chest. With a curious tilt of her head, she asked, "Do you know of spirits?" The American hero and God of Thunder looked at her in confusion.

"We had an interesting conversation on it some time ago," Banner said. She nodded with a smile, remembering their chat. She couldn't recall how it started, but he ended up finding out she was rather knowledgeable in mythologies.

"Uh, I like to believe in what's real and can be scientifically proven, you know," Stark teased, raising an eyebrow.

Em pursed her lips and rolled her eyes. "There are people from another realm sitting here right now, and yet you still can't be open-minded?" She groaned when she realized he was challenging her. "Whatever, anyways," she tried to find where to start. "Spirits are very hard to categorize or even define – so I apologize if I'm kinda everywhere.

"Other names are deities or gods, but those are just titles like Thor being the God of Thunder but he's really just a demigod in our standards. They're basically powerful and independent entities that live here on Earth, who aren't human.

"You know myths, folklore? Like Poseidon from Greek mythology or banshees from Irish – but there are also so many others. Well," she shrugged, "they're real. Simple as that; of course, it won't be to believe. But they are the reason why I know magick, they taught me all I know, and they are the reason why I am alive today."

"Could we meet them? You know, as proof," Tony challenged her.

She twisted her mouth before she shrugged again. "Not exactly. They'd actually get very pissed if we called them for nothing, no matter the amount of offerings in return." She tried to stifle a yawn but failed. Contagious as it was, some yawned soon after. "At any rate, could we figure out what we're doing with the temporal now?"

"Not so fast, there's more about you still here. Why not go through it all?"

She groaned, but was secretly pleased. Sharing all of this seemed to ease the weight on her shoulders. She just hoped that after everything was out in the open, they wouldn't judge her too harshly – but it was still too early to tell.

* * *

**Wow, this is pretty long. Damn. Thanks for the early happy birthdays! C: Holy shit, only 15 reviews from 100! OvO I never expected to get that far. Oh, I may have another Loki fanfic in the works. It'll be nothing compared to this and will be during the movie. Just something shorter and done because I need the idea out of my head. Lol **

**To Alexandrea: My mom is alright. Thank you, though!**

**To Giovanna: T**hor** P**lus **L**oki **– that was actually very brilliant. Omg. I couldn't really find a place to mention it, but TPL stands for **t**em**p**ora**l

**I'd like to thank the following people for reviews, favs, and follows: **_**korikoi; LilieLush; Alpha Lima One; FuchsiaGrasshopper; Miko Hayashi; Nijntje86; Silver Eyed Slayer; Alexandrea (Guest); WulfLuvr22; ark2205; CheerupSkitz; PhoenixSpark; brendaforner; natashi-san; Giovanna (Guest); NerdyPassionLoves; Poodle warriors; D4rk0wl**_


	15. Chapter 15

_Love consists in this; that two solitudes protect and touch and greet each other._

_-Rainer Maria Rilke-_

**Chapter 15**

_For the next few days she talked with the agent called Coulson, who she actually enjoyed. She was sure the man had better things to do, but she realized he was picked to talk to her because he was the most trusted. They talked about what she could do, even with the temporary amnesia. For the time being she refused their offer of becoming an agent, she felt like it was a bad idea. It took some time of thought, but she soon asked about the medical field. She explained to them that she still remembered her healing magic and her classes in high school, like biology and anatomy. To make her more comfortable with them, to gain her trust, SHIELD offered her something like an internship in their medical ward. _

_Here she was, carefully watching and listening to the nurse as she explained everything to the brunette. Already two weeks into the lessons and she proved to be a fast learner. Her goal of helping people seemed to motivate her to the point that all she did in her waking hours was learn and train. Most of the day she would stay with a nurse or a doctor and learn, sometimes she would even get to help. When she wasn't in the ward, she was broadening her knowledge with books that they gave her. Her magic seemed to push her farther faster. Because of it, she was able to easily evaluate someone's condition and properly treat them as long as she had enough energy. _

_After thirteen weeks she was being used to help more critical patients, with severe wounds. She would stabilize them enough so they couldn't be lost when the doctors worked on them. By twenty weeks she was being sent around the world with agents on dangerous missions as medical backup; most of the time she wasn't needed, but other times she was of great use. With all the missions she went on, only three didn't survive, all having sustained fatal injuries and not making it in time to her._

_Though by six months, her relationship with SHIELD became strained. They knew that she had been training her offensive magic for almost two weeks now (not that she was hiding it). She was getting stronger and how valuable her abilities could be to them was strikingly obvious. They were pushing her to become an agent despite her evident dislike over the idea. She knew that if she became an agent she would get missions like the skilled marksman Clint Barton or assassin-turned-agent Natasha Romanoff and she refused. _

_All went downhill when they threatened her with her crimes, ones she still couldn't remember committing. She was defiant to the very end and went as far as disappearing during a heated argument. She almost wished she could have seen the Director's face when she teleported out of the main room. _

/\\/\\/\\/\\

_It had been nearly seven months since she fled from SHIELD. In that time she had slowly regained her memories, as painfully as it had been. Sometimes she regretted leaving SHIELD as she had befriended a great number of people in the medical ward. It would have helped her if she could just talk to someone about the returning memories. They sometimes brought her down so low; the only thing keeping her going was her promise to the spirits. She actually couldn't believe all the things she had done. Granted she was treated badly, but she became even more of a monster then they were. And then her death…she relived it every night when it came back to her, leaving her in cold sweats and trembling. It took some time for the nightmares to lessen, a painfully long time. _

_Into the seventh month, she was finally found by Barton who was in the area working with Romanoff. She expected him to catch her on sight and try to bring her back, so she was surprised when he didn't. _

"_**How's life on your own?"**_

_She gave a weak smile. __**"A little tough, of course. Is SHIELD after me?"**_

_He shrugged. __**"We kinda gave up. We're just on watch for you now."**_

"_**Then aren't you supposed to be catching me now?" **__she half teased. _

_Clint smirked. __**"Since you're not doing anything bad and you saved me in Kosovo, I'll let you slide this time. You're lucky Nat is elsewhere or I wouldn't be able to let you go."**_

_Embla nodded. __**"I'll take this as my chance to leave then. Thanks, agent Barton."**_

/\\/\\/\\/\\

_It was another year until she was found by SHIELD. It was only a few days after the billionaire Tony Stark had confessed to being the new super hero Iron Man. She sat in her old home, her mother's house that sat in the mountains close to her birth city. It was secluded by the trees and high, rugged terrain. The forest air was calming and seemed to stabilize her thoughts and still her nightmares. It surprised that her old home still stood and was uninhabited. All her mother's belongings were still there, which made her cry when she went through them. She wasn't sure why or how but didn't question it – she was just happy that everything was still here. _

_She was only slightly surprised when Nick Fury came to see her. In a way, she figured they knew where she was. However since she wasn't causing any danger to anyone, they left her be. _

"_**Miss Liv. I see you're doing well."**__ He was short with formalities (those rare times that he would) and she knew he'd bring business in just a few moments. _

_She allowed him into the kitchen where she was before he interrupted her. __**"You don't look too bad either, Director. To what do I owe the pleasure?"**__ She sat down, but not before offering him coffee, which he declined._

_He first started out talking to her about the Avengers Initiative and it soon progressed to asking for her help. __**"We're still hoping for you to become an agent, but from what happened nineteen months ago, I don't think that'll happen anytime soon. I have a proposition though."**_

_She eyed him for a moment. She sighed. __**"I'm listening."**_

"_**We'll go one step lower. You can be an associate of SHIELD. When needed, we'll call for you. Since you're not an agent, you can decline."**_

"_**And if I can take on missions I find myself, will I be granted back up or compensation?"**_

"_**What do you have in mind?"**_

"_**There's another problem with the Wendigo curse, this time in north-western Canada. It's just starting again."**_

"_**And you'll accept our help?"**_

"_**Yes sir, as long as we are on the same team. I'll accept the associate title, Director."**_

"_**Good." **__They shook hands. __**"Then come by headquarters to plan that mission." **_

"_**Of course, sir."**_

/\\/\\/\\/\\

_After her mission in Canada, which went well after she was helped by the Alpha Flight, she began to help SHIELD a little more. As long as it was not a mission that would kill anyone, she would help to the best of her ability. Things got far more interesting after six months she became SHIELD's associate. _

_Things were getting more hectic with Tony Stark. According to Fury, the billionaire was dying because of the palladium core in his arc reactor. She was told to that she was reserved as a last resort to heal him if he actually wasn't able to find a cure. To their relief, the genius prevailed by synthesizing a new element that cured the palladium poisoning. _

_Bruce Banner was back in the United States and "hulked out" at Culver University. A man of Emil Blonsky was injected with the Super Soldier Serum along with a blood transfusion from Banner and soon transformed into the Abomination. The fight between the two was a sight to behold as she watched it on one of SHIELD's monitors at headquarters. _

_The most interesting part of the week to her was the arrival of Thor Odinson on Earth. She would have loved to talk to him about Asgard and her heritage. But unfortunately for her, she found out too late and he had already left to supposedly fight his brother._

_Sometime after the hectic week (she honestly felt bad for Fury), the famous Captain America was discovered in the Artic, frozen in ice but still alive. She never got to meet him as she travelled the world from missions for SHIELD and the spirits. During this time SHIELD had gotten hold of the Tesseract, an object of unlimited energy – she had a bad feeling about it, but didn't voice it. _

/\\/\\/\\/\\

_It was another year until something major happened. Loki, trickster of Asgard, God of Mischief, had obtained the Tesseract and had basically declared war with Earth. Coulson had called, saying the Avengers were being assembled. When asked for her help, she declined, telling him that the team they had was perfect, that she would only come if it was dire. _

_And she only came once, when she was truly needed. When the attack on the helicarrier started she stayed online with all SHIELD personnel. Despite being in Mongolia, she kept a strong connection, listening if anyone she knew was in danger. When she heard that Coulson was down, she dropped what she was doing and immediately teleported towards Fury's voice, where she knew his most trusted agent was. _

_Despite the huge amount of energy she used to teleport half way across the world, she used the rest to heal Coulson on the spot. Even if it did bring her to the point of passing out, which it did, she used the rest of her powers to heal the wound. Once she was positive he was stable and wouldn't die, she allowed exhaustion to take over. She woke up two days later to find out that the Earth was saved and Thor, with Loki and the Tesseract, left to Asgard. _

_Several days after she, under the guise of a SHIELD agent, went and visited Stark Tower. There she met Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, and Virginia "Pepper" Potts. She immediately took a liking to the people. Back at SHIELD she met Steve Rogers, who she also really liked. _

_So when Fury asked her again if she wanted to be an agent and become the Avenger's medic that stayed at Stark Tower, she was conflicted. She really liked everyone; it seemed like it would be interesting to live with other people as fascinating as the Avengers. But the idea of working for someone and the training that came before becoming an agent was daunting. _

_After a few days of contemplation and negotiation, she accepted. _

/\\/\\/\\/\\

Mentally exhausted but so very_, very_ relieved – that's how Embla felt as she stepped into the shower after choosing to retire early. It was as if a boulder that she had gotten used to all these years had been lifted off her shoulders and she could breathe again. She was without secrets and it was freeing. She thought back to everyone's reactions.

Tony was his usual indifferent self, making small jokes about it. After it all he stood at the bar, pouring another glass of scotch, and said, _"So, you're trying to play good like Romanoff. Hey, at least you're friendly and more fun."_ She expected that of him. What surprised her was when before she left to her room, he stopped her. Right before going to call Pepper (as she was currently away on business), he passed and quickly said, _"Hey kid, nice job saving Coulson."_ She smiled.

She wasn't surprised when Thor still accepted her and even gave her a one-armed hug. She bit back a laugh when she saw Loki roll his eyes at the blond's gesture. She could feel the dark-haired male's eyes on her as she talked to everyone. It had been like that since they watched the first video, of her dying.

She thought about Steve and what she had said to him. _"I told you that you deserve better than me. Seriously, find a good girl - someone who doesn't have two life sentences hanging over her head because of her stupidity and lack of morals."_ He seemed to be the most bothered by the reveal of her past. She wasn't entirely shocked either. He was, and forever would be, the good guy. And to hear that someone you knew as kind and caring to have gladly, _coldheartedly_ tortured people – well, it should _at least_ be a surprise.

She then thought about what Bruce said to her. It gave her strength.

"_Well, none of us are perfect that's for sure. We've all caused some amount of destruction, small or large," he said quietly, taking off his glasses to rub his eyes. _

"_Bruce…"_

_He raised his hand to stop her. "You thought we were going to hate you, right?" She gave him a pained and guiltily look. "Em, I'm responsible for the deaths of two scientists, an army officer, a police officer from Idaho and two Canadian hunters just when I was a fugitive. He may not say it, but Tony thinks he was the indirect cause of many deaths from the weapons his company made. Then there's Natasha… _

"_But I haven't… had any accidents in two years. Tony and I are trying to find a cure so I don't hurt anyone anymore. He's turned his company around, no longer making weapons. Natasha works for SHIELD…just like_ you._ You made mistakes that you might not be able to fix, but you're a better person now, right?"_

_She nodded with a small smile. _

"_Good. Now go back to Loki. He's staring…and it's actually kind of unnerving, like you're going to disappear in any moment."_

_She chuckled. "Right, sorry. Thanks, Bruce…really, thank you." She gave him a grateful smile before turning around and walking away. _

Her mind drifted to former demigod she was growing to love. She was rather disappointed when they were interrupted earlier that day. And then she wondered what he was doing. Though he seemed hesitant, he actually willingly stayed behind.

/\\/\\/\\/\\

"Do what you wish. I do not see him telling you why though." The former god sneered at his not-brother as he brushed past him. He was just hoping for some quick answers, but as he feared, things would always be more difficult. _Of course_, Thor wouldn't know what the All-father was doing with having Huginn and Muninn watching them. It was either they were watching him since he was banished or Embla because she was of interest. He wouldn't doubt the latter now after hearing from the blond that he had mentioned the brunette to Frigga (and possibly his friends). He pushed the thoughts aside for now and instead focused on the woman of interest, heading for her room.

It really was a shame that they were interrupted earlier.

/\\/\\/\\/\\

When he entered the room, the first evidence of her was her distinct humming. It was coming from the bathroom, the door half way open. Waking closer and soon having view of the room and her, he felt a knot form in his stomach. His thin lips stretched to a smile as he watched her slip on the short, silk nightgown, having catch a glimpse of her bare back.

She turned her head to the side for a moment before she stopped her humming. He watched her carefully and realized she had noticed him. But he did nothing but simply smirk. "Didn't you say earlier today that it's rude to stare?" she said in a teasing tone as she turned around. Her brown was put in a loose bun, the stray strands damp from her shower. "I knew you were here the moment you walked in." She matched his smirk as she walked out of the bathroom and to him.

He raised a brow at her words, watching her as she come closer. "Teasing now?" She grinned at his words as she stopped mere centimetres from him. She snaked her arms up, wrapping them around his neck, forcing his down.

Her face turned serious for a moment. "After all that was shared, you're not deterred?"

He didn't know whether to be angry or to laugh at her question. Did she really believe he would back away after learning more about her? In actuality, he wasn't discouraged. He was only _more_ interested in the woman, now knowing more of her past. Though worrying, the threat on her life gave him more of a reason to keep her within his sight. "And why should I be?"

Apparently liking his answer, she placed a kiss on his lips, to which he returned. He positioned his hands on her hips, bringing her closer. She moved one small hand and tangled it into his inky black hair as their kisses became more fervent. He licked her bottom lip for entrance which she eagerly granted. They broke apart, panting, both their eyes filled with arousal.

She lazily smiled. "I'm guessing we both wanted to continue from earlier," she said as they walked to the bed. He allowed her to back him up towards the bed.

"Well, we are finally in private."

He sat at the edge of the bed, keeping his hands on her hips. Forced to follow, she settled on his lap, her knees placed around his thighs. She spread her hands on his clothed chest as they shared another kiss. Breaking apart, he wound his arms around her waist and brought them close together. He began to cover her jawline and neck with kisses, sometimes nipping the smooth skin. She brought her arms up and hugged him close, her breath becoming laboured from desire. Loki used one of his hands to push up the thin material of nightgown, his fingers gliding along her thigh and farther past. She twitched under his touch, her hips grinding into his. He groaned, becoming aroused by her reactions. Just as his hands skimmed over her bare stomach, going higher, the door knocked.

They paused in shock, waiting for a moment if it would continue.

Another knock, then followed by, "_Em!_"

The young brunette groaned in frustration and dropped her forehead onto the fallen demigod's shoulder. She heard him mumble something in annoyance. She called out, "Busy!" in hopes of sending the intruder away.

"_Not a chance, Em. I still have to go over something with you,"_ Clint continued through the door.

She sighed and picked up her head. When she saw the frown that formed on Loki's face, she gave him a quick kiss and apologized. After he begrudgingly let go, she took a robe from her closet, covering herself, and opened the door. Clint waved her out of the room and she rolled her eyes, though complied.

She closed the door behind her and looked at the archer with a ting of anger. She crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her bare foot against the tilted floor. "What is it, Clint?"

"Director Fury just wants me to find out the whole situation between you and Loki," he said with a bored tone.

"Well, he can shove it. It's not hurting anyone, is it?" she said almost too calmly.

He watched her with an amused expression. Though she often got mad at their boss, this was slightly different – an almost calm sort of anger that only seemed worse. "Agents shouldn't really be getting together with war criminals."

She mouth twitched and soon a smirk spread upon her slightly swollen lips. "Like how SHIELD agents aren't allowed to hook up with each other either? Tell me, how's _Nat_?" He looked at her silently, not betraying his emotions. "Because of Tony, it's out that Loki and I are together. But it'd be really awesome if we weren't being hassled because of it."

"So are you trying to threaten me?" he asked with a slight smirk.

"Hey, just leave us be and no one finds out that you and Natasha have been doing it since the Manhattan Incident. Really, you should be thanking Loki; otherwise I'm pretty sure it'd still just be sexual tension between you two."

"If I didn't know this was the real you, I'd say _someone's_ rubbing off on you."

Taking a few steps back, she shrugged with a satisfied smirk. Just before slipping back into her room, she taunted him, _"Caw, caw, motherfucker."_ She promptly closed the door and her gaze drifted to the bed.

Inwardly, she frowned – the mood had been _so_ ruined. _Damn_.

The raven-haired male had already changed. He sat against the headboard with his eyes closed. She crossed the room, flicked on the lamp, and turned off the room's lights. She crawled onto the bed and soon sat next to him, placing her head on his shoulders.

"Told you it'd be helpful to leave some clothes here." He simply hummed in acknowledgement. "What are you thinking about?"

He finally opened his eyes. "Other than that we seem to always get interrupted…" she yawned "… I think you need sleep."

She pouted before surrendering. "Fine, fine, but only if you sleep too." She gave his cheek a kiss before turning off the lamp and settling under the covers. He did the same and she soon fell asleep at his side. He, on the other hand, lay awake longer, thinking.

Thought it was hard to admit, the threat on the woman's life was exceedingly disconcerting. It angered him that someone was trying to take her away from him, _entirely, forever_. If only he had his magic, he would take care of Saylor the moment he had the chance – he was angry at himself for that. He wanted to protect something, _someone_, and he had the inability to.

Then again, he thought, as he raised his hand and stared at his fingers. Despite the incredibly slow rate, his magic was returning. He could still feel it even though it wasn't strong enough for even the simplest spells. He looked at the brunette, able to make out her face in the dark.

Maybe there was some hope.

* * *

**Warning for next chapter: Things may get a bit M-rated~ But here's the thing though. Because FF is mean, I'm not going to add the whole sex scene. Instead the entire thing will be added as a separate 'story' called **_**Salvation Trilogy: Deleted Scenes**_**. I don't want to take the chance of having this story being taken down just because of those scenes. (It happened to a really good story I read, all because of **_**ONE DAMN SCENE!**_**) :I **

**This shall be interesting. C8 **

**OH, OH – Seven reviews from 100! *flails from excitement***

**And sorry for the wait. Took a break for my birthday and then winter allergies and asthma are killing me. Oh well. I'm going to play with Pandora (my rat) now as I watch Futurama and die from a horrible headache. ENJOY.**

**I'd like to thank the following people for reviews, favs, and follows: **_**Beshineshi; livelaughluvmusic; Eelyn; Spark and Fire; Kiyoko Hikari; HotaruKenobi; AikoRose; alannaaa1; Sephe; WulfLuvr22; Giovanna; Spark and Fire; FuchsiaGrasshopper; Kiyoko Hikari; AikoRose; Nijntje86; Poodle warriors; RachaelPuffinFace; cosmicwishes; TwilightAnimeLover21; Masterful-Mind; GabAnn10; Zippythewondersquirrel**_


	16. Chapter 16

_I like not only to be loved, but also to be told I am loved._

_-George Eliot-_

**Chapter 16**

Three weeks had past and all was still normal. After finding out from SHIELD, Barton told them that facial recognition on Saylor was positive but he was clean. They had even raided his home address, only to find out that it hadn't been lived in for _at least _a year. The two geniuses of the Tower set off with tightening security. Though she wouldn't say it, Embla was adamant that no amount of security would help. Still she gave them as much information as she could, letting them have their fun. It took a while of explaining from Tony and Em, but Pepper was soon updated on everything. The threatened woman was glad that the strawberry blonde was strong after so many years of working with Stark because, though shocked, she took her past rather well, though not the news of the threat. She found it endearing when the older woman fussed over her endangered life.

In the middle of the third week, two things had come up. Pepper mentioned that Thanksgiving was coming up. What they expected to be the strawberry blonde's doing, Tony soon announced (begrudgingly) that they would celebrate again. The next thing to happen was after Thor had come back from a visit to Asgard. He brought interesting news with him – that Embla was invited to the realm eternal to meet Odin and Frigga.

/\\/\\/\\/\\

It was four days to Thanksgiving and only a day before she went to Asgard. However, they didn't care. Instead Loki and Embla stayed in her room, busying themselves with her collection of books. It was a spur of the moment decision, on Em's part of course. The two had acquired almost two dozen more books over the three weeks and her bookshelf, or more like _theirs_, was overcrowded. Some of the books, she stated, were of no use or interest and she would donate them to a local school library instead.

In the background her laptop played music as they continued their task. She would hum or sing softly as he handed her books that he took off the shelves. Piles and piles of books sat on the soft off-white frieze carpet, growing larger by the minute. They were almost done going through which would go and which would stay. Though the only words that were really shared were the titles and authors, the atmosphere was calm and enjoyable.

"_War and Peace_ by Leo Tolstoy, _Anna Karenina_, same…" he said as he handed her the books and she placed them in their correct pile. "_The Physick Book of Deliverance Dane,_ Katherine Howe…" they repeated the process, she putting the book the same pile. "_Grimm's Complete Fairy Tales_…and finally the last book, _Beautiful Lies_, Lisa Unger," he said as he finally turned around and watched the brunette place the books at the large pile. Now with the collection on the ground, it only seemed larger. He was sure they had reached over 400 by now.

The young woman stepped back from the books and joined the former demigod's side. With her hands on her hips and a smile on her face, she said, "_Damn_, I honestly didn't think I had this many books!"

"A collection that could soon rival mine on Asgard."

She beamed at him before going back to the largest pile. A smaller pile that would be donated at a later period lay closer to the door. She sat down in the middle of the 'to-stay' collection, her toned legs crossed in front of her to minimize the space she took up. Gold-freckled green eyes looked up at him. "Only a third of the work is done. Still gotta organise and restack." As he sat near her, he noticed that the pile was actually broken into two. As if on cue, she told him, "Larger pile is fiction. Smaller is non-fiction, though mostly medical books." They then went to work, some idle talking as they went through books.

The floor, the couch, the coffee table, and even the bed were now covered by rows of books that were finally in alphabetical order. It took them over an hour, passing the usual lunch time, but they didn't seem to notice. At one point Tony had stopped by to see if they were alive (actually hoping to find something to tease them with) as no one had really seen them all day. When he stepped in without bothering to knock, he was disappointed, only asking, _"Did you rob a library?"_

They took a small break before restocking the shelves. He stayed seated on the plush carpet, legs outstretched before him, as he watched Embla get up and stretch. As she raised her arms up, he couldn't help but look at the smooth skin of her stomach showed when the shirt rode up, or at her breasts when her chest heaved from a yawn.

They chose to have a late lunch instead and continue with their task. Because it was a simple, menial task of stocking the books on the shelves, Embla turned up the music. Loki worked with an amused look as he watched her sing along and sometimes dance, though it was mostly her swaying her hips and backside, which he eyed with greed. The look diminished into simple fondness though when he saw the content happiness in her smile.

Sometime into working, the bed finally cleared of books, he felt her brush her fingers down his spine as a new song started. In the middle of shelving books, he turned his attention to her. She was having fun, twirling in circles. She asked him, "Do people in Asgard dance?"

Loki continued shelving. "Of course. We had balls for various occasions. As royalty, it was mandatory to know how to." He finished and looked back to her. "Why do you ask?"

"I never learned how to properly dance. Could you teach me?" she asked the innocent question as she grabbed his hands.

He never really liked the social setting at the palace, all the parties and having to be good as a host like the rest of his _family._ Frigga would introduce him to many woman, all whom he would have to dance with. They were all boring, only interested in him because they weren't able to catch Thor's attention and he was just another prince – just a second choice and hardly that even with Baldur and Tyr around.

He let her pull him into the more open area of her room, a slower song playing in the back ground. He pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. "I don't see why not." In the past, just the idea of having to teach someone something would have been a terrible displeasure. However with Embla it was different. She was a fast learner so it would be easy, and two good things would result from it – he would get to have her close to him and as stupid as it sounded, teaching her would make her happy.

He fixed the position of their hands, one pair kept held together as her left hand was put on his shoulder and his right on her waist. As he showed her the steps, she humming to the song playing, his mind drifted to their relationship. The domesticity of it was almost frightening.

Her room, numerous times he had caught himself calling _theirs_, was occupied by his belongings as well. They shared the bathroom, the bed, the desk. Whatever books they had gotten for him were now mixed into the large collection that they shared. His clothes, all the ones she had bought him and newer ones they had gone for recently, inhabited the dresser and closet with hers.

_But it was out of practicality_, he tried to assure himself when they started the move. His room was hardly as fine as hers since he was only considered a temporary occupant of the building. That was a lie he couldn't convince even himself of, no matter how good his silver tongue was.

_Domesticity_.

A word that in the thousand years he lived, he never thought would ever work for him. No…it was not the idea of it that bothered him. It was the fact that he didn't mind it. He enjoyed it. It was not like she had _changed_ him with her attention and affections, but he would be a fool not to realize that she did have an effect on him. She was kind and understanding. She cared for him and treasured him. But she was also crafty and wicked, and wasn't above tricking people. It baffled him how a woman like this could exist, but even more so that she could catch his attention and still hold it after such a long time. His hardened shell from years of hatred and anger would soften when with her, with her by his side, her attention on him. It was worrisome. What was becoming of him?

"So what am I to expect when I go to Asgard?" Embla asked him, pulling him from his thoughts. When they were given the news of her invite to the palace, Loki was obviously the least thrilled. She had accepted with great excitement, but made sure with Thor that it would only be for that day.

"Well," he started, "since you are going with Thor, he will most definitely introduce you to his friends. Being as you are, I am sure you will befriend them with ease," he said bitterly, never liking the warriors. "You should have no problem with the Warriors Three. Though, I should warn you that Fandral has…quite an _affiliation_ with women."

She giggled at his choice of words. "Then I will tell him I only have my eyes on you."

He smiled at her words. They shared another kiss. Their dance forgotten, he pulled her closer and rested his forehead on hers. "Ah, but then you will have a problem with Sif. She has a great distrust and hatred towards me. Though I had sheared off her golden locks a few centuries back, only for them to grow back black as night." Despite the awful prank, she couldn't help but smile at the pride in his voice.

"Well, she'll have to deal, won't she?" She pressed a kiss to his lips. "Now, what about your parents?"

He bit back _the All-Father is in no way my father_ and instead answered her question. "I will admit: I am not sure what Odin will think of you…possibly mad for even wanting to be near _me_." She lightly chastised him for thinking badly of himself. "As for my mother, she is a kind-hearted woman. I have no doubt that she already adores you before even meeting you."

The brunette smiled warmly at him, easily recognising the tone of fondness he used when the topic was his mother. She was the only person Loki seemed to hold no ill feeling towards, even though she had kept the truth from him as well. "I hope she'll think well of me." And she really did.

"Unless you plan to parade around the palace grounds, murdering citizens as you go or… maybe letting in some frost giants, I do believe you'll be fine." She smirked at his words, but the expression faded quickly when a thought surfaced to her mind.

She moved her hands, circling his torso as she buried her face into his chest. "I wish you were coming. It'd be far better," she said bitterly. "Thor's a good friend. But I want _you_ to be the one that shows me around Asgard." He blinked in surprise. She hadn't mentioned any of this. He, like all the others, thought she was just simply overjoyed with the invitation.

He felt smug, hearing that she would rather have him then Thor. He smiled into her chocolate locks. "My apologises, my dear, but you will have to deal with the imbecile for now. Another time, yes? I will show you all the best places," he promised her, but knew it to be empty. He was still banished. Who knew when he'd be welcomed back, if ever?

There was a pause. He felt her hands grip his shirt on his back. She mumbled something he was unable to catch. One hand left her waist and gently took her cheek. He made her look up. With an amused look, he asked, "You always mutter when you are shy. Pray tell, what were you trying to say?" He noticed the indescribable look on her face. An emotion he wasn't able to label showed in her eyes, along with hesitance and the slightest fear.

Though not unintelligible, she repeated her words ever so softly. "_I love you_," she whispered with a small smile.

Loki froze, unable to even breathe. With wide green eyes, her searched hers, looking for any signs of a lie. But instead he was able to name that emotion he saw her giving him. _Love_. He didn't know how to respond to the sentiment. She rendered him speechless again. And then he couldn't help the anxiety that began to bubble in his chest when he saw uncertainty fog her gold-green eyes and felt her arms slacken. But the words finally settled in.

Despite what he was, despite the destruction he caused, despite it all – _she __**loved **__him._

He acted quickly, acted on how the words affected him. He pressed her lips against his. He held onto her as if she were to disappear, with one hand on her waist and the other firmly holding the side of her face. His reaction caught her off guard, but she snaked her hands up and gently cupped his face in her hands as they kissed. It was a different kiss, one of pure, unadulterated emotion. Searing hot, but vulnerable, they bared themselves to the other.

When they parted, he pressed his forehead to hers again. "Tell me again," he said in a hushed tone.

She stared into his deep green eyes, her uncertainty dying when she saw the affect her words had on him. She smiled brightly at him. "I love you, Loki," she said the words with strong conviction.

And they were done with words, the next few minutes filled with passionate kissing. He gripped the back of her thighs and easily picked her up, one hand then shifting to hold her bottom. She wrapped her legs around his hips, her ankles hooking together at his backside, and her arms around his shoulders. He walked them to the bed and roughly deposited her on the soft mattress. She squealed in happy surprise when she fell.

/\\/\\/\\/\\

Loki carefully lowered himself as to not crush her, their bodies sated and exhausted. Embla wrapped one arm around his back and the other hand ran its fingers through his ebony locks. She smiled when she saw his usually pale cheeks stained red from their activities, just as much she expected hers to be. He placed a kiss at the junction of her neck and shoulder, and she sighed. She lovingly whispered his name as he nuzzled the crook of her neck before shifting his position. Loki rested his head against her chest, just above her heart. She continued to hold the demigod, her hand now out of his hair and stroking his cheek softly. The long forgotten music once again flooded to their ears, the soft instrumental song lulling them to sleep. She used her magic to bring over a blanket and cover them, falling into a blissful slumber.

/\\/\\/\\/\\

"_Miss Liv, Mr Laufeyson. Mr Stark would like you to know that he has ordered dinner. It should arrive in roughly twenty minutes."_ Embla woke up with a start, trying to focus on Jarvis' words.

Once she understood what the AI said, she sighed and replied, "Right. Thanks, Jarvis. We'll be there."

She looked down and realized her beloved still slept. With tentative fingers, she caressed his temple and cheek. A flutter of black lashes and soon green eyes look up at her. They smiled, and he lazily pulled himself up and shared a kiss.

"Apparently dinner's coming in a few minutes," she murmured against his lips. "They'll be expecting us."

He sighed and reluctantly got up. She stayed on the bed and watched his naked form gather the clothes that lay on the carpet. She greatly admired his body, loving every inch of it. She blushed a little, seeing the red nail marks on his back and getting a glance at the dark red bite mark on his shoulder. He smirked when he caught her watching. Undeterred, he asked, "I think a shower is in order?"

The corner of her mouth twitched up. "Mmmmm, I don't know. I'm pretty comfortable here."

He threw their discarded clothes onto the bed before walking to the side of the bed that she occupied. He knew full well that she was watching, that languid, shit-eating grin on her face as her gold-speckled green eyes trailed after him, taking him in in all his glory.

With ease he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She let out a peal of laughter. "_Wellll_, if that's what you mean, by all means, a shower is in order!"

/\\/\\/\\/\\

"Sorry about the bite," she apologised quietly as they walked the halls.

He rubbed the sore spot (it was hardly covered by the material of his shirt), thinking of when she did it. With a smile, he teased her, "Who knew you would be a biter?" He leaned close to her. "_I quite liked it_."

She walked a little farther ahead of him, and then turned around, walking backwards. "Who you knew you would be so damn well _gifted_," she motioned towards his crotch with a wiggle of her eyebrows. He smirked in smug satisfaction.

She grinned. "_Baby, can't you see? I'm callin'_

_A guy like you should wear a warning_

_It's dangerous, I'm fallin'…" _she started to sing when they entered the elevator. She soon caught the attention of whoever was left in the kitchen, mostly everyone gone because they were late. Her singing was the cause of the attention, added with a dance in her step.

Only Tony, Pepper, and Clint were left, the others had finished and already left. Tony paused in eating his pizza, the only one catching the difference in the two that were late. He looked over the brunette, only seeing that she was unbelievably happy. Then he looked at Loki. He really isn't hiding that bite mark…Wait. _WHAT?_ The playboy smirked mischievously at the dark-haired male.

Em continued to sing as she grabbed a slice of pizza, _"With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride. _

_You're toxic, I'm slipping under_

_With a taste of a poison paradise, I'm addicted to you_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_And I love what you do_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?"_

Tony blinked, _oh fuck no_ – _they did __**not**_. But the smug, almost _happy_ expression on the banished demigod's face proved his suspicions. Now how to play with this information to cause the highest degree of embarrassment?

"Seriously, Em, _Britney Spears_?" Clint asked disapprovingly as she sat next to him at the table. She shrugged as she stopped singing and bit into her pizza. Loki instead went for the salad that was on the counter (provided by Pepper as she was eating the same). "By the way, what were you guys doing a few hours ago? Keep in mind my room is below yours," the marksman complained. Tony had to swallow a bout of laughter that was rising. _Oh, this was getting too good_.

"We were in need of more space so we could go through the books and organize them. So we moved the furniture around," Loki easily lied as he sat at the table.

Stark snorted at the lie. "Right. Was that before or after you got that _awesome_ bite mark?" On cue Embla flushed a bright red and Loki threw a murderous glare at the billionaire. Everyone look at the two magic-users.

* * *

**Sorry, I decided going against sharing too much. [Go read the omitted part in **Salvation Trilogy: Deleted Scenes**!] And I guess last chapter wasn't very much enjoyed? /shrugs/ I hope this chapter was, uh, better. I had fun writing this one. Hahaa. This chapter was actually supposed to be SO MUCH longer, but I figured cutting it off there would be fantastically mean of me. ;) Enjoyyyy~!**

**Song: **_**Toxic**_** by Britney Spears (but you should have already known that. LOL)**

**I'd like to thank the following people for reviews, favs, and follows: **_**WulfLuvr22; Phiametta; Spark and Fire; Sam-and-Cari; Giovanna; LoveYouToDeath14; Poodle warriors; Ydria; XxLovelyLittleMeXx; chuckythecat; Psycho-Bunny1309; Athena11231**_


	17. Chapter 17

_Love means to love that which is unlovable; or it is no virtue at all._

_-Gilbert K. Chesterton-_

**Chapter 17**

Stark snorted at the lie. "Right. Was that before or after you got that _awesome_ bite mark?" On cue Embla flushed a bright red and Loki threw a murderous glare at the billionaire. Everyone look at the two magic-users.

"Tony, I loathe your genius level and observation skills," The light brown haired woman said, not looking up.

He smirked at her. "Oh, please. Rock of Ages isn't really hiding it. Never knew you were a biter, Em," Tony casually said.

"Shut it, Tony."

Barton, now putting the pieces together, pushed his food away, disgusted. "You gotta be… I _heard_ you guys. _Fuck_." It really didn't help that he still hated the demigod for controlling him.

Loki taunted him. "I'm sorry. You didn't enjoy it?" He ducked when a plate of food was thrown his way. The plate shattered on the ground behind him, the pizza Clint was previously eating now in the middle of the shards. Loki clicked his tongue in mock disapproval. "How wasteful, agent Barton."

"Hey, hey, no destroying my stuff. Let's just make fun of-"

"No," Pepper interjected. "We are not talking about this, _especially_ not while we eat." Em silently thanked the strawberry blonde. She then sent a warning glance to Loki who rolled his eyes. Clint cleaned up his mess and left, but not before claiming he needed a different room now. Tony still tried at the conversation, but Pepper easily shot him down.

"Keep it up, Tony. You'll be joining the 'not-getting-some' club very soon," Em warned him. "'Cause I'm pretty sure Pep is hanging that threat over you right about now."

With a cautious look, the billionaire looked to his girlfriend to see if what the sorceress said was true. Pepper raised her then brows, daring him to continue. With difficulty he kept quiet until they finished. And the moment they were done, Loki and Em disappeared, much to Tony's displeasure.

/\\/\\/\\/\\

The next morning came and Embla would be departing with Thor to the golden realm in a few hours. Loki watched, rubbing sleep from his eyes, as she put together what she would wear. He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, his mind heavy with her confession, their coupling the night before, and her soon-to-happen departure. He frowned; he didn't want her to leave, especially with _Thor_.

She turned around to look at him, her eyes easily giving way of the nervousness that bubbled underneath. "You sure this is fine?" she asked as she eased into a dress.

He sighed, but smiled at her foolishness. "Yes. You look stunning as always. Why do you fuss to such an extent?"

She blinked at him, almost confused. "Uh, royalty of Asgard and then, _whether you like it or not_, they are your parents," she said matter-of-factly. "When you're with someone, you typically hope their parents like you."

He waved her over to him as he sat at the desk. She paused, but soon complied, standing before him. Loki took her hand in his and eased her onto his lap. As he held onto her waist with the other hand, he tried to assure her. "I know you are afraid that you are not good enough. You fear you will not be accepted by the people who call themselves my parents, that you will be a source of contempt because you feel for me.

"Please, do not fret. My darling, for what do you need their approval for anyways? I approve of you, wholly. Is that not enough?"

She twisted her mouth in hesitation. "Are…are you sure?"

"I'm the god of mischief, but you must believe me. I try to be honest with you." When she didn't seem convinced he rubbed her side in assurance. "Come now, you are mine - therefore be prideful and be confident." She couldn't help the smile that spread on her face. "Ah, _there's_ a smile."

She finally relaxed a bit. "Fine…" She paused. "Um, since I'm there…would you like to give a message, maybe to your mother?"

He thought about it for a moment and shook his head. "No. But," he started, "I would like it if you got several things from my chambers. It should still have a few charms on it, so you will not be able to get in unless you remember all the right sigilia to open it."

She cocked her head to the side in interest. "What do you need?"

"Well, I do believe it would benefit to gather my preferred weapons and armour with the new threat. We could teach you several new spells if you'd like. You gift of seiðr is one that should be ever worked with. There are quite a number of tomes I'm sure that could catch your attention."

"You're willing to fight a battle that's not yours?" she asked with a raised brow.

He scoffed. "That pathetic mortal is trying to take away something that is mine. And you expect me to do nothing, not even fight for it?" She smiled at his words and how his grip on her tightened.

Running her hand through his neat hair, she kissed his lips. "No. No. I just don't want anyone to get hurt for my sake."

They used their last two hours together before she left. They made a list of what to get and where to find it. He taught her all the sigilia needed to open his chambers. And when she asked, he even went through how to act with the King and Queen.

/\\/\\/\\/\\

"So, how long are you two going to be gone?" Tony stood on the balcony with Thor. "I'm asking 'cause Em is the only one that Loki really listens to, and that's not much." The billionaire looked over and watched the couple who were currently talking to another.

Thor followed his gaze and watched the two as well. "It shall only take us a few hours."

"Hey, Point Break, did you know they finally made it to bed together?" When Tony asked, he was expecting an interesting reaction from the thunder god. But instead the blond only laughed and smiled. "Uhh…why are you laughing?" He turned back to Thor.

"I am surprised it took so long, but I am happy as well. I am sure it means he hopes to keep her. Loki is often mysterious in his affairs, but he is notorious for his triumphs in bed. He's bed almost every goddess in Asgard** (1)**," Thor said the latter in disappointment.

"Are you jealous, Brother? Trust me; they are not all that good." The two men looked to the couple that was now next to them.

Embla turned to Loki, a dissatisfied look on her face. "Did you seriously do that?"

With a prideful smirk, he looked at them. "Well I can certainly throw it back in their faces now can I? What is it that humans call it…ah, yes. A one-night stand, that's all."

"Huh…who knew we'd have that in common." Tony then turned to the brunette. "And how do you feel about this?"

She shrugged. "If he does that to me, then a certain organ may be missing the next day." Loki rolled his eyes at the idle threat.

Thor stifled his laugh. "That does not matter. He can still bear babes himself."

Loki threw his head back in exasperation, his arms crossed over his chest. "Oh, shut it, you big oaf," he groaned out. "No one needs to know about that."

"I thought you were a guy," Tony shot back.

"I am, but do not forget I am shape shifter as well."

"Father called you a woman through and through," Thor laughed at his brother.

Loki shot him a glare. "I resent that. Especially for taking my children all away…expect for Sleipnir.**(2)**" He slightly grimaced. "He was not supposed to happen." Tony snorted.

Thor said, "But Loki, he is a child to be proud of. A powerful steed who can run the fastest and the farthest, how could you not be proud of that?"

Tony doubled over in laughter at Thor's words. "Your kid's…a horse? Holy shit. Now I have something to humiliate you with."

Embla patted Loki's arm as he continuously glared at the laughing brunet. "Wreck as much havoc as you need to so you can get back at him. Just as long as the building still stands when I come back, okay?"

"Wait, _what_?"

Loki grinned at her with pure mischief. "Oh, I plan to."

The blond demigod clapped the billionaire on the shoulder. "Good luck, my friend."

The half-ásynja gave Loki's hand a squeeze and reminded him that she would be gone for only a few hours. He nodded and let her go, watching as she and Thor walked to the helicopter pad. The thunder god offered her the capsule that contained the Tesseract. It had been two and half years since he had seen its familiar blue light. He tore his eyes from it and looked back to the brunette that held onto it. She smiled and waved to him, and suddenly she and Thor vanished in the blue light.

"And cue your bad behaviour?" Tony said, looking at him.

He leered at the shorter man. "You asked for it by mocking my child and me."

"Go fuck another horse."

Loki chuckled eerily. _First, the precious alcohol will go. _And then he wonders, _how well does the soldier and technology mix?_

/\\/\\/\\/\\

Going through the cosmos was _mind-blowing_ and….nauseating, she thought as they appeared in Asgard. She hoped it was just something you had to get used to. She heard Thor laugh as she crouched down, trying to keep her mind from spinning. Was she hearing just hearing things, or were there more people laughing around her? She opened her eyes and picked up her head. In front of her she saw Thor be greeted by three males and a female. She thought back to Loki's words and figured they were the blond's friends.

As she stood up Thor smiled back at her. "Come, sister, meet my friends." She walked up to his side and assessed those in front of her. "My friends, this is Embla Liv."

The blond warrior was then approached her. He took her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles. She smiled politely at him. "Lady Liv, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Fandral the Dashing of the Warriors Three." He waved to the black-haired male. "He is Hogun the Grim." He then he turned to the larger man with the red beard. "And he is Volstagg the Lion**.**" The three men bowed to her.

She inclined her head towards them. "So I've heard."

Thor chuckled at the blond's attempt to woo her. "I would not waste my time, Fandral. My brother has already laid claim to her." Embla now giggled at the crestfallen look on his face.

"_Loki? _Of course, he would," Sif said with distain. "Though it surprises me that Loki would actually touch a Midgardian," this time she showed genuine surprise.

"And _you_ are?" Em turned to the female warrior. But she already knew who she was with the obviously hate in her voice.

"Sif, the Goddess of War," she answered with pride.

"Well, _Sif_, I'll have you know that I am half-ásynja and-"

Thor carefully diverted her attention away from the female warrior. "Sister, we still have yet to see Father and Mother."

Embla calmed and turned to him. "Right. Um, and…" she looked past his friends and finally noticed the Asgard at the end of the Rainbow Bridge. Her mouth slightly ajar as she marvelled in the beauty that was the realm eternal. "Bless the gods…Loki was utterly precise in his description of this place." She looked down and saw at her feet the Bifröst. The hard crystal streamed bright colours, glowing below her. "This is just…I don't even have the words to describe this," she said to Thor with a small smile.

"You will like it all the more once we get there," Fandral told her. She let him lead her to the horses that calmly stood by. The rest of the Warriors Three followed.

Thor looked at Sif. "Please, Sif, Embla is actually a friendly person. She just cares for Loki enough to fight for him."

"And does she know he is just using her?" After Loki's betrayal, the female warrior did not withhold her comments against the former youngest prince.

The crowned prince frowned at her though. He argued against her claim. "He's courting her, Sif. We know that is something Loki has never bothered with."

She snorted. "Yes, because he went straight to bedding them instead." The black-haired woman watched as the brunette was helped onto a horse. "He does not deserve anyone that caring then."

/\\/\\/\\/\\

Fandral was entirely right with saying that she would like it more once they got there. In fact, she _loved _it. The home of the gods was breath-taking – one part legend, one part impossible dream. This golden world was surprisingly simply and decadent, yet oh so beautiful. Once they got to the palace, they dismounted their horses and walked the halls to Odin's throne room. As they strolled, Embla continued to look at all that surrounded her. The tall halls were the same golden hue as the outside of the building and the floors were a shiny black.

She listened with a smile as Thor and his friends talked. They shared laughs about what Thor missed when away from his home. In turn he shared tales of the oddness that occurred in Stark Tower. Sometimes she would add in comments of her own, but most of the time she let them talk. The atmosphere was calm and friendly, and helped her forget her nervousness. But it didn't last long as they neared the throne room. They stopped at the large double doors and parted, Thor promising to see them before they leave for Earth again.

The two guards at the door bowed to their prince and opened the door. As the two walked in, the young female scanned the room once more. Its walls were also golden, the floor black with gold etchings. They walked a few stairs where it dipped into an open stage. At the end of the room, where stairs rose up sat the All-Father on his throne, on his sides two ravens. A tall, lithe figured woman stood by his side. A smile formed on her face as they neared them.

Thor and Embla stopped at the foot of the stairs. She followed his movement and kneeled on her right knee, her right fist over her heart. She heard the blond at her side address his parents and Odin nodded at them. They rose and Frigga walked down the stairs to meet them. She went to Thor first, hugging and murmuring to him. After that he went to his father, leaving the two women together.

Em bowed, not comfortable to curtsy, and softly spoke, "Embla Liv, your highness. It is a pleasure to meet you."

They shared a smile. "Thor and good Heimdall have told me that you are the one that has stolen a great deal of my youngest son's attention." With a slight blush and a shy smile, the brunette nodded. "Then we must talk after my husband speaks with you." The queen noticed the increased nervousness in her green eyes. "It will be fine, my dear." She motioned the younger to look towards the throne.

Odin rose from his seat and walked down the remaining steps, Thor following. Once more she bowed and introduced herself to the king. Watching her with one blue eye, he spoke to her, "Come. Let us speak in the sitting room." He turned to his son. "You may go. I am sure you will find your friend with Frigga in several hours." With a bright smile, heir-to-the-throne bid his parents and friend goodbye.

The All-Mother placed a reassuring hand on Em's shoulder and the two followed Odin to the adjacent room. It much smaller than the throne room, still golden walled. It had a pit of fire in the middle warming the air, with black clothes couches and seat surrounding it. She sat across from the Æsir rulers.

"My son has told us much about you. You are half-ásynja and use magic."

She nodded. "Yes, sir. On Midgard I serve as the healer of the group that Thor works with to keep it safe." She tried not to fidget, her nerves never easing.

"You are also the one who healed Loki, yes?" Frigga asked her, a sad smile on her face.

Only hesitating for a moment, she answered, "Yes. I, with another friend, helped Thor recuse him from…the torture SHIELD was administrating on him for the crimes he committed two and a half years ago." She continued, trying not to sound offensive, "But I do not see the significance of speaking about that. You had banished him to Midgard. Strictly speaking, he…was ours for the taking, if you understand, sir."

She hid her surprise when Odin looked at her with guilt and sadness. "I had banished him so he could learn."

Licking her lips, she hesitated again. "Surely you knew he would be in danger if sent to Midgard…"

"We knew that Thor would find him and help him." He raised his hand, stopping her from retorting. "You ask for the import of our mentioning of Loki." She nodded.

"My dear," Frigga started, "that is because we want to thank you. Not just for saving our youngest son, but for staying with him."

When confusion crossed the young brunette's face, the king elaborated. "His punishment is lessening. He is learning and slowing regaining his magic."

Realizing their words, she said, "Well it's certainly not my doing."

"You two are courting, yes? You must be a large influence on him." Frigga smiled at the blush that rose on Embla's cheeks.

"That is all I wanted to tell you. My wife wants to spend more time with you though," Odin said as he rose. "I must return."

Embla rose and bowed to him. "Thank you, your highness, for inviting me here." He nodded to her and left.

Frigga turned back to the younger. "Come," she said as she took the other by the elbow. "Let us take a stroll and talk." They left the room and walked the gold halls. "Now, tell me, how are my sons behaving on Midgard?"

The half-ásynja laughed at the question. "Well, Thor is behaving. He is very excited to return to Midgard because Jane is coming and staying for a few days, if not the whole month. Loki is, uh, behaving." She stops and giggles. "We spend most of our time together. He moved out of the room he was originally given and now we share my room. We just recently went through our books and reorganized them. Last night he taught me my how to dance properly."

With an approving smile, the queen said, "You speak of him with so much love."

Embla smiled at Frigga softly. "I suppose that is because I do love him dearly. And if you press me to say why, I can only say because he is he and I am I," she said in a confident tone.

"I am glad then." With a sly smile, she continued, "I do hope that with Thor calling you his sister, that it will be made official eventually."

To this Em blushed madly and looked away. She coughed awkwardly. "It's far too early to determine such a thing." The elder looked at her with a knowing smile, but kept silent.

After some moment, the magic-user asked, "Where is Loki's chambers?"

"If you wish to see them, I must warn you that he had sealed them."

She shook her head. "Oh, no. He showed me the sigilia to open them. He wants me to gather something from there."

"Then I will show," Frigga said. The queen was silent about it, but she was surprised. As Loki grew older, he started to restrict people from coming into his chambers, even simple servants or his family. As she led her towards them, she asked, "And what is it that you need to get?"

"Oh, several things like preferred weapons and his armour. We have a bit of a threat on Midgard at the moment. He's also letting me get some books so I can learn more advanced magic."

"And what is this threat that he is willing to fight for?"

They stopped at large door. Embla could easily sense all the locking charms around it. As she motioned all the sigilia with her hands, she answered the queen's question. "Ah…well, a threat on my life. Our enemy had k-killed me before, six years ago…but I was-I was granted a second chance."

"Poor girl," but the queen said no more, sensing the younger didn't wish to talk about it.

With a click, the door unlocked. Em looked back at the queen. "Yeah…well," she shrugged. "Would you like to join me? I highly doubt that Loki would have a serious problem with you coming in. He cares very much about you. I can easily notice when he talks about you." With a soft smile, the queen followed her, wanting to continue their conversation.

/\\/\\/\\/\\

As much as she loved Asgard and the people she met, she was happy when Thor and she travelled to the end of the Bifröst. Accompanying them was the Warriors Three and Sif again. Over her shoulder, Embla held a bag, with an expansion spell on it, which held all the things Loki had requested earlier. Behind them lay the realm eternal in all its glittering glory, and in front she finally saw what they called the Observatory at the end of the Rainbow Bridge. As they rode their horses they explained to her that this was what they travelled by, but because it was still being rebuilt, that was why Thor had to use the Tesseract. Apparently when they travelled by the cosmic cube, it had set them halfway on the Bifröst.

As they got closer to the Observatory, Embla noticed a dark-skinned god stand in front of it, a sword in front of him clasped by both hands. They told her that he was Heimdall, all-seeing and all-hearing guardian sentry of Asgard and brother of Sif. She now understood how he knew about her and Loki when Frigga mentioned it. They stopped in front of Heimdall and Embla greeted him with a bow. He slightly inclined his head towards the brunette.

With quick goodbyes between all six of them, Thor and Embla vanished with the help of the cosmic cube, returning to Earth once more.

/\\/\\/\\/\\

They landed back on the helicopter pad, the cold air biting at their skin. They quickly retreated back into the tower. Inside the lounge sat only Pepper and Loki. The strawberry blond was watching the news as Loki, surprisingly, was using a tablet. (Embla grinned in triumph. She knew it was a good idea to show him how to use computers and the such.) Their presence was known by Thor's loud greeting. He was swift and asked if Jane had come. Pepper smiled and led him out of the room to show him where Jane's temporary room was.

The couple now alone, Embla walked over to the couch that Loki sat on. She dropped the bag of his stuff and gave him a kiss before dumping herself beside him unceremoniously. He moved his arms up as she placed her head on his lap. He put the tablet aside and ran a hand through her long light brown hair.

"How did you like your visit?"

"It was pretty amazing."

"And what did you do?"

"Walked around talking to your mom mostly, but I can tell you that boring stuff later. You tell me what you've been doing. Have you done anything to get back at Tony?"

With a smirk he answered, "_Yes_." He went about telling her his little revenge on the man of iron. She laughed as he recalled everything. They continued to talk after that, enjoying the peace before Tony came in yelling at the new prank Loki had set up.

* * *

_**the calm before the storm…**_

**Uh, so internet back after a whole week! I also had an interview for a job today! Hopefully I get it. This chapter hit 4000 words, wow. I'm just too tired to fully revised this, so sorry for any mistakes! Also, new LOKI/OC fic out: **_**Happiness and Disaster**_**.**

**(1) It is true. Loki apparently enjoyed 'sexual relations' with **_**many**_** Norse goddesses. He's even slept with Sif, who's supposed to be Thor's wife. Ahaha, Loki, you are such a fucking whore (as my sister says). Male equivalent to Freyja. P: **

**(2) Of Loki's four children, Sleipnir was the only one he gave away – to Odin. Loki hid the other three when they were born. But when they were found out, the gods chose to cast them away because Loki was their father/mother (depends on the tale). Odin took Jormungand, the Midgard Serpent, and hurled him into the ocean. He surrounds Midgard, biting his own tail. With one look at Hel(a), Odin threw her out of Asgard. She now looks after the dead in Niflheim. The last was the wolf Fenrir and Odin kept him in Asgard so the god could keep an eye on him. But he grew too big and the Norns proclaimed that he would be the one who killed the All-Father. So they bound and gagged Fenrir, who now waits for Ragnarok. **

**To **_Alexandrea_**: Oh poor baby, it's okay! Maybe this new chapter will make you feel even better after two days without internet! Lol **

**To **_Giovanna_**: Well I certainly don't want you guys to suffer!**

**I'd like to thank the following people for reviews, favs, and follows: **_**Miko Hayashi; WulfLuvr22; thelonliestpineapple; EccentricSkylark; bigbluecat0208; Nijntje86; poprox101; Jax Jesilaux; 1D-JustinB-Book-Vampire-Luva; Wondering Soul; Alexandrea; Kathalla; Astrid Potter-Malfoy; aquakim; Doreandrix; cheri-fleurs; murphybird**_


	18. Chapter 18

_If you live to be a hundred, I want to live to be a hundred minus one day so I never have to live without you._

_-A. Milne-_

**Chapter 18**

"_So…how was Loki…before everything happened?" Embla asked as she looked around Loki's chambers. _

_The first room they stepped into was what seemed like a sitting room. It contained a couch with a couple of chairs that surrounded an unused fireplace. One wall of the room was covered by full bookshelves much like her own room. A door across the room led them into the main room, the bedroom. The windows were covered by drapes that Em then pulled open. When the room was finally properly lit, she took note of everything. She smiled at the large bed that still had dark green covers on. _

"_He was very reserved. Loki usually kept to his rooms and from what we presumed, trained his magic. He was never considered a true warrior, but he still used magic to his advantage, always his strength." The queen gingerly sat on the edge of the bed. _

"_So, to begin with, he _knew_ he was different," Em said as she kneeled by the bedside and looked underneath. Just as Loki said, a satchel lay beneath the bed. Once she grabbed it and got up, she opened the bag. If he was right, the interior of the bag should still have an expansion charm on it. As she stuck her hand into the bag, confirming what he said was true, she asked, "If you don't mind me asking, why did you hide his true parentage?" _

"_He has talked to you about that?" _

_Em paused in looking around for the things he asked for. "Yes, but hardly." Firstly, she would get his armour, which was in the armoire. "He told me how he found out. When I asked, he refused to show me his Jötunn form. I haven't asked since. I know it really bothers him…" she trailed off as she looked at the clothes he had asked for. There were some similarities to the one that he wore when he tried to take over Earth. _

"_It was my husband's decision so he would never feel different-"_

"_But he still did…" Em looked back to the elder woman, crestfallen. "Sorry…"_

"_I knew he should have been told as soon as he could understand. Sadly a secret that large could never stay hidden forever. I only wish he learned a better way."_

_The brunette stuffed the boots, the pants, and the top into the bag. She picked up the heavy coat, examining it. After a moment she said, "I've told him that he is very blessed – to have a family, _especially_ one that obviously cares for him." With some difficulty, she placed the coat into the bag and looked between two of the three doors in the room._

_Frigga smiled sadly, getting up from the bed. "Such a young woman, and yet you have clearly lived through much." _

_The younger woman looked at the queen. After several seconds she shrugged. "Yeah…yeah, I suppose." She turned and went to the closest door of the three. Opening it, she saw the bath. She closed it and went to another. "My mother died when I was young, didn't have a father, no family. I've told him that." This room was what looked like an office or work room. She entered, and continued speaking. "I wanted to tell him that he has so, _so_ much. He didn't respond, but I think was a good sign for that time." _

_Embla was admittedly jealous of his work room. It was the perfect environment of practicing magic, but not just spells but potions as well. After taking a curious look at all the ingredients, she went to the long work table that rested against one of the walls. Numerous daggers were carefully placed on the table, some different sizes and shapes. She decided to take those last, needing to wrap them in something, knowing certain ones were poisoned. _

"_Have you told Loki?"_

_The meaning of the question was actually pretty obvious to Em. She paused in looking at his grimoires and looked to the queen. She smiled at the knowing look the older woman had. "It's that obvious, huh?" Frigga nodded with a loving smile. "Maybe it was too early, but yes. I confessed last night."_

"_And my son?"_

_She paused at this. "…no. But he…" She blushed and looked back to the Loki's tomes. "I know you are the goddess of marriage and all, but this is so awkward…"_

"_Say no more then." She listened to the mother's words as she gazed at Loki's horned helmet that sat at the corner of the table. The golden metal no longer shiny, it now covered in dust. "My son normally keeps words of sentiment low; please do keep that in mind." _

Embla blinked herself out of her haze when the sound of metal and heavy leather being moved as heard. She focused her gaze to Loki who was putting on the armour she had brought back to him four nights ago. She had asked to see it on him. And _hot damn_, she was glad she asked.

He raised an eyebrow at her as he shrugged into the leather sleeveless coat. He had seen that distant look in her eyes earlier; it was obvious that she was thinking of something. But of what, he didn't know. He walked to where she sat on the, surprisingly clean, desk. "You ask for me to put this on, only to have you too distracted to even watch." he mocked hurt, covering the slight concern he felt.

She smiled at him when he stopped before her. She pulled at his arm gently, letting him stand beneath her legs. She let her other hand trace where the leather and green fabric of his top entwined. "Just thinking."

With a knuckle beneath her chin, he tilted her head up to look at him. "And what thoughts make you so distracted, my sweet?"

She pivoted the conversation to the present. "Well, right now I'm thinking," she said as she pulled at the lapel on his coat to bring him even closer, "that body of yours, with that fucking sexy outfit, should seriously be considered a lethal weapon." He smugly smiled at her and lent down to meet her in a kiss. She happily reciprocated, opening her mouth to let deepen the kiss.

"_Mr Laufeyson and Miss Liv, lunch has arrived in the lounge."_

Startled, they stopped. A laugh then bubbled from Embla as she laid her forehead on Loki's chest. "And I'm guessing Tony wants us there." They were always getting interrupted.

"_Yes. He is basically demanding that you come; though mainly you, Miss Liv."_

"And if we refuse?" Loki challenged.

After a moment, Jarvis replied, "_He said, and I quote, 'I will gladly come and get you, consequences be damned.'" _

With an amused look, she asked, "He's only doing this because there's no one else to annoy in the tower, right?"

"_Yes, ma'am._"

"Thanks, Jarvis. Tell'im that there's no need to do that, we'll be coming up," Em said. Loki frowned at her and she stuck her tongue out at him. "We really don't need his ass interrupting us some more. Plus, I'm hungry," she said with a shrug. He shook his head at her and took a step back, letting her slip off the desk.

"You could easily magic the room against him."

She hummed, "Yes, but just the idea of him being outside our door is a turn off. Sorry." She twisted her mouth at him. She drew up her long hair into a ponytail and added, "But tonight you should totally show me how to take that outfit _off_ of you." She winked at him.

He rather liked this flirty side of her. It came out once in a while, sometimes bolder than other times. But it didn't mean he didn't also enjoy her usual attentiveness. He turned to the dresser top and took a few daggers, stuffing them in the hidden inside pockets of his coat. Since he was without magic still, he decided to keep some of the knives on him, feeling less vulnerable. The brunette came by his side and looked at his weapons.

"Why don't you go up to the lounge and I'll place the rest of these in the training room?" she asked as she rewrapped the sharp weapons, leaving some on the dresser's top. He tried to argue, but she waved the comment away. "C'mon, you act as if I'm gonna get attack. Go annoy Tony for interrupting us, okay?"

He grimaced at not-taking-no attitude and then sighed. That stubbornness could get quite annoying, but he begrudgingly complied with her request. "Fine, but you owe me for dealing with that man alone." He gave her a kiss.

She smiled against his lips. "I'm sure I'll be able to make it up."

"_Oh, you will."_

They left the room together, but soon split up. She went down several floors to the training area. A room that was much larger than the gym and better equipped for the Avengers' training, when they did. It was also one of the many places Tony was capable of getting his Iron Man suit on. Steve's Captain America suit was there. Clint kept a spare bow with arrows and Natasha had a few guns with ammo locked up. Embla's pole-arm weapons and daggers were also stored there. It was sort of like an armoury and a gym put together, with the added bonus of a safety room. The walls were more reinforced to handle all their weapons, so it was, other than the basement, the safest room of the building.

Humming to herself, she punched the number key to open the door. The key pad beeped, allowing entry and she was soon making her way to the other side of the room. Maybe it was because she was too preoccupied with the thoughts of tonight that she didn't notice it – the chilling atmosphere that screamed to run. She didn't notice the enchantments on room until she made it across, panting and feeling weak.

Oh, but she certainly felt it now, the draining of her magic, the light-headedness.

_Something was wrong_.

Her knees gave way as she got to the counter that displayed their weapons. Loki's daggers fell from her hands and spilled from their wrap, making noise as they hit the concrete floor. Her knees hit the unforgiving ground, her right hand desperately holding onto the counter in front of her, her left bracing herself up as to not fall. She struggled to breath, short-breathed from the sudden loss of her magic. She fought to keep her eyes open, to not lose conscious.

But it proved too difficult.

She dropped to the ground, her shoulder getting sliced from one of the daggers that dropped. She heard a dark chuckle and saw boots near her before she spilled into unconsciousness.

"_Oh, this shall prove quite fun."_

/\\/\\/\\/\\

Well this was undoubtedly not what she expected. She found herself sitting in an off-white never-ending space. Before her, only several feet away, stood Saylor. Honestly? She wasn't surprised to see him. However she did wonder how he had gotten into Stark Tower.

"An illusion?" she asked, standing up.

With hands behind his back, he looked at her with a slight smile. "Familiar spell, yes?"

She hummed in agreement, watching as he started to walk around her. "Used to use it on the guys I tortured. Was never at the receiving end of it though. I didn't think you knew magic."

Andrew chuckled lowly. "I love how _calm_ you are. Are you not fearful of what I'll do to you?"

"And what am I to fear?" she challenged him, her expression impassive.

"Hmm," he continued pacing around her. "Well, what do you fear?" She shrugged at his question. He stopped right behind her. Whispering into her ear, he said, "You fear _so many_ things, uncertainties that you push away so it doesn't eat you. _You fear losing the family you have gained. You fear hurting them. You fear losing that _pathetic_ demigod that you've grown to love." _

Embla tensed at his words, misery showing in her eyes. At her side, she saw him raise an outstretched hand, his palm out towards the empty plane in front of them. She wanted to look away, knowing full well that was going to happen. But she couldn't. She had no control of her body anymore as Saylor was now in entire control of the illusion.

"_Don't,"_ she whispered before her fears started to manifest, pleading.

But he only snickered behind her.

She knew this was all fake, but couldn't help in believing it. The first manifestation was already a low blow to her.

It was Loki. He stood before her, almost looming. Her heart broke when she saw the contempt and disgust in his green eyes. Even his voice was perfectly matched. "_Pathetically easy, you are. Did you really believe that I cared for you at any time?" _He sharply laughed. _"I would never care for anything so _worthless_. I've only bothered with you to ease my boredom in this wretched realm. In the end you were only the little whore I played."_

She cried, listening to each word that stabbed through her heart. She knew this wasn't the real one speaking, but everyone else believed he might be playing her along. "Don't say that," she struggled to say. "I gave my love-"

"_Ah, yes, _that. _Well, that was certainly a bit of fun. And why not exploit you at your weakest?"_

She now trembled; growing weak, she dropped to her knees. "_Stop!"_ she screamed, closing her eyes tight.

She heard the dark humoured chuckles of illusion-Loki and Saylor. Then everything shifted, she could feel it. She opened her eyes and looked down. Her hands were so red, blood everywhere. She glanced past her hands and felt as if her heart was cut from her.

_Everyone…_

Everyone_ was dead._

She could hear the whispers of their voices. No one wanted her. They were disgusted with the person they thought they knew. The people she considered as her family – _all hated her, all gone._

Clutching at her head, she screamed.

/\\/\\/\\/\\

In the lounge Loki and Tony's blood ran cold.

A blood-curdling screaming ripped through the air.

"Now, tell me, can you save her in time?"

They looked towards the voice, the man that sworn to kill Embla stood before them. Tony swore and Loki withdrew a dagger that was hidden in his coat. But before he threw it, he noticed something about the man.

It was only a projection. _He wasn't even here._

Instead he ran, following the sound of her screaming. Tony hesitated, watching the projection a moment longer, before he ran after the younger demigod. They opted for the stairs that were faster than the elevator and met with the only other person that was in the building, Bruce. Her screams brought them to where she had told Loki she was going: the training room.

Tony tried to punch in the code to unlock the door, but it wouldn't budge.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. It's kinda amazing that we're almost two-thirds done with this story. (Still two more books after this, though) Hehe. So…only three reviews last chapter? That awful, huh? Thank you to those that reviewed though! :)**

**Twitter Account: _MikaCheshire_**

**I'd like to thank the following people for reviews, favs, and follows: **_**Fiora Love; IdeaGirl123; Nijntje86; Poodle warriors; Giovanna; Abigail96; Doctor-Tardis-Yes; Cereza101**_


	19. Chapter 19

_Ultimately love is everything._

_-M. Scott Peck-_

**Chapter 19**

The screams soon faded during their struggle to get the door open. The silence made them worry all the more, now unsure if she was even alive. Tony had put the tower on emergency lock down. The elevator was shut to everyone except Tony who knew the key to it. Every camera was now on and recording. The only way into the building was through the door at the front, which was locked from the inside.

The smell of iron was semi-strong when they finally got inside. Turning on the lights, they found the brunette on the ground near the counter where she had fallen. She laid on her side, huddled into herself with hands clenched into fists, her head hidden in her arms. The obvious trembling and soft whimpering were signs that she was still alive.

Loki and Bruce were immediately at her side. Though he didn't have the medical knowledge the young woman had, Bruce knew enough to help her out. Tony stood by, waiting for Bruce to evaluate her condition. He needed to make a few phone calls after this.

Her body was covered in small cuts, some deep and still bleeding. Most were on her bared legs, some on her arms; even one cut went across her cheek.

Loki tried to calm her. He carefully took one of the arms that covered her head; her eyes had yet to open. He called her name several times, trying to get her attention. And soon red eyes opened and looked up at him, the fear and misery in them evident. More tears spilled over and she gave him a note that she held in her shaking fist. He held her hand and handed the note to Banner, Loki would rather give her his full attention. He was uncaring about public display of affection for now; it was more important that she know she was okay.

She closed her eyes again when the sound of the paper being unfolded was heard. She gripped Loki's hand tightly.

Bruce read out, "'_Look at me, I hold the head up._'" With an expression of confusion, he moved Embla's long hair aside to look at her neck. At the base of it, the skin was a dark maroon, almost black. He looked back at the note. At the bottom, in neat print it said, _'two hours, good luck.'_

He looked between his friend who stood close by and the lover of the woman. "I think…she's poisoned. She's got two hours."

Tony acted fast. "Get her cleaned up. Get some blood. We need to find out what it is and how to cure it. I've got calls to make right now." With a quick look at the girl that Loki was now picking up, he walked out. He needed to contact Coulson, then Pepper since she was with the largest group that was out. Steve needed to get called; hopefully he actually _remembered_ the phone they had given him. Then Natasha or Clint since they were together. He'd make Jarvis contact them, except for Pepper. He'd call her himself.

_Shit. This was not good. _

Banner lead Loki with Embla to the almost never used medical room done the hall. It was small, mainly used to patch people up after accidents (which people here were prone to). She was put on the exam table and Bruce went about finding what they needed. Loki merely kept by the woman's side, who reclaimed a tight hold on his hand.

The demigod was given a damp cloth to clean her cheek and her arms. The former nuclear physicist tended to her injuries on her legs. Throughout all of this she was still trembling, every so often mumbling something under her breath. Her wounds were actually not as bad as it looked; only three were deep enough that they needed stitches.

During this time, Bruce would sometimes take glances of the couple. The sight was something that would make every Avenger amazed, shocked. Even after all these months, they still felt apprehensive of Loki. They still had the underlying feeling that he was just acting and might be using Embla. But here he saw something so rare, the raw display of emotion Loki showed stunned him. The punished man was holding her right hand with his left, the other hand gently cleaning her up. His actions showed how highly he truly regarded her.

Even though he couldn't forget what the man had done in the past, he had a new found respect for him. It seems like anyone can be changed, even if it was the littlest bit.

/\\/\\/\\/\\

Tony stood on the floor level of the building. Everyone was on their way. He made sure to be brief, time was of the essence. He ran a hand down his face. _How had Saylor gotten into the building_? He was _definitely_ in need of a drink after all of this – _after_ they cured her.

They could do this, right? Yeah, totally, of course…

The first to arrive was Pepper and her group of Thor, Jane, and Darcy. She gladly went with them to go early Christmas shopping. Tony refused to go, not finding any interest in it. _And how he was glad that he had refused. _After asking some questions to them, just to make sure they were who they were, he let them in.

"Tony, what happened? Why is the building on lockdown?" Pepper asked immediately.

His mouth pulled to the side, a slight grimace on his face. "Saylor attacked." He usually didn't mind being the bearer of bad news, always making it lighter than it seemed. But this time he had a harder time to do that.

"That dick that's after Em?" Darcy asked. The rest were surprised as well.

"What happened, my friend?" Thor repeated Pepper's first question.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "He got into the building – _we don't know how_ – and attacked Embla."

All started to ask him if she was okay. "Yes – _no._" He really didn't feel like telling them. Running a hand through his hair, he explained, "We got to her. She's getting cleaned up, some small cuts. But he poisoned her. She supposedly has two hours."

"You're going to find the cure, right?" The tension in the air was thick enough to cut with a knife.

"Obviously." After putting in the key in the elevator, he let them up. Thankfully, Pepper stayed with him. Eventually Natasha and Clint were the second to come, then soon enough Steve as well. Coulson had come with several agents.

/\\/\\/\\/\\

Bruce had taken her blood and gone straight to the lab. Loki took Embla back to their room afterwards. She was exhausted and rightfully so. They didn't talk, but she kept a tight grip on his jacket as he carried her. Though she didn't say it, he was well aware she was placed in an illusion earlier. It was the only thing that could have made her scream like that because the cuts would be something she could have endured. The only problem was what had she seen that kept her so quiet?

Once they were in their room, he got her changed out of the clothes that were bloodied, carefully as to not rip the new stitches. She found herself under the blankets pretty quickly, still silent. He sat at the foot of the bed, head in his hands. He felt utterly useless and hated it. He blamed himself for her condition because he originally wanted to go with her. If he had his magic, he could just save her now.

He was pulled out of his self-loathing when he heard her sit back up. Raising his head from his hands, he looked to her. She sat, looking at her hands that lay in her lap. He cautiously called to her.

She started with a hiccup and a slight tremble, quickly escalating to her sobbing into her hands, bent over herself. He moved closer and brought her to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and wailed into his shoulder. His heart felt heavy from the sight and sound, but kept quiet, simply holding her tight. His silver tongue turned to lead, making him unable to comfort her.

It took several minutes before she calmed down again. The occasional hiccupping the only sound around them. Her hold on him soon loosened and she finally spoke. "Do…do you care about me? You're not using me, right?" Her voice cracked, weak sounding.

Any other time he would have bristled at her mistrust, but not now. He understood what she might have seen in the illusion. He took one arm that was wrapped around his neck and held that hand in his on her lap. He leaned his head against hers, cheek-to-cheek, eyes closed. "Yes, I care. I never once imagined using you," he assured her. Struggling, he sighed and finally said:

"_I love you_."

Her hand tightened around his and she buried her face into his shoulder. Taking it as a positive sign, he continued.

"You have ensnared my damaged heart and I refuse to let you go, especially to death's grip. So, please live," he added, dropping his head on her shoulder. "_Live_." He didn't like it, showing this pure form of weakness as his voice threatened to crack. But she needed to be assurance. The last he wanted was to lose her not only in body, but heart.

She sniffed and said after a moment, "I love you." He could feel her smile against his skin.

This time he did not hesitate. "And I you, my love."

After several moments they separated when a knock came from the door. Loki allowed Darcy and Jane into the room, knowing they were planning to cheer up the brunette. As they talked to her, he went to the desk and opened her laptop. He easily opened up a connection and was soon talking to Banner. As much as he detested the man, he needed to know how far he was with finding a cure.

Bruce was running a test on her blood for now, in search of the any known poisons in the blood. For now, he wanted Loki to keep track of any symptoms that she exhibits.

"How are you feeling?"

She lazily looked over to him. "Tired. Really tired. I don't think I have my magic either."

"_No magic_?" Now this bit of information bothered him. "Then this is a magic ailment," he said mainly to himself before returning his attention to the laptop. He typed to the scientist in the lab.

_[EmLiv]: I do not believe this will be curable with what you currently possess. _

Soon after he got a reply.

_**[StarkLabs3]: Way to be positive, Rock of Ages. Why do you say that?**_

He didn't who was worse to talk to; the drunken billionaire or the scientist with a beast inside.

_[EmLiv]: It is a poison that voids her of magic. No poison of Midgard would be capable of that._

_**[StarkLabs3]: Uh-huh…**_

_**[StarkLabs3]: If you're such an expert, you save her then. **_

_**[StarkLabs3]: We'll still keep trying though**_

Loki leaned back into the chair, not bothering to answer. He closed his eyes and messaged his temples. He looked over to the women. "I know you are tired, but it would be best if you didn't fall asleep," he told Embla. Directing his attention to her friends, he said, "Put on a movie or something. Keep her occupied, but make sure she does _not_ fall asleep."

As he stood from the chair and walked to the bookshelf, Darcy asked, "Why is it a big thing that she doesn't fall asleep?" The shortest of the women then went to Embla's movie collection.

He didn't even pause in looking at his magic tomes as he answered her. "We are unaware of the symptoms of this poison. What if there is a possibility that should she fall asleep, she falls into a coma?" He grimaced when he saw no books that could help in his search.

"Huh, okay. Good point. Hey, Em, do you have…" Darcy plucked out a movie from the pile. "_Pitch Perfect! _Singing, some romance, and a-fucking-_mazing_ comedy. Good?"

Em gave a weak smile. "Yeah. That's actually a favourite of mine."

Loki turned to his lover. "Where are _your_ tomes?" He was hoping that she might have something.

"My grimoires?" She looked at him confused. "Why…? Right, right, the poison." He tensed at her confusion. _She was forgetting things_, another symptom? Or was she so simply tired that her mind was shutting down? "Um, I hide them in the closet. Look _behind_ the clothes."

So he crossed the room again and opened the closet. Behind him, the women were putting on the movie and settling. They chatted mindlessly as he grabbed several of the hanging clothes and dumped them onto the carpet. He was surprised that he never noticed this. Apparently she had placed an undetectable expansion charm on the small area that opened up farther than it should. In the back that was littered with books, candles, gems, incense, and dried herbs in glass jars. _Offerings_? he thought.

And a thought came to mind. _What if one of the spirits she knew could help? _Personally he hated the idea of asking for help, but they were running out of time. He stepped back out, and returned to the laptop.

_[EmLiv]: I may have an idea._

Without waiting for an answer, he picked out the piece of technology and went back into the back of the closet. He paused just outside it. "Embla, do you know of any spirits that could help?"

"Um…not- not at the top of my head. I think…I think I made an extensive list in one of the books." He nodded.

So he needed to look over the books for a possible helper. But then came the whole problem of summoning them. He sat on the floor, surrounded by her books and whatnot. Looking at the laptop, he saw that they answered.

_**[StarkLabs3]: What do you have?**_

_**[StarkLabs3]: C'mon, don't leave us hanging…**_

_[EmLiv]: We all know of the spirits she spoke of. What if there is a possibility that one could help?_

_**[StarkLabs3]: You're willing to ask for HELP? **_

_**[StarkLabs3]: Holy shit, so you really love her that much? That you'll ask for HELP? **_

Loki sneered at the mocking words. He could easily see the man of iron laughing at him. Was it that much of a surprise? He scoffed. Of course it was.

_**[StarkLabs3]: Find one, get them here, do whatever you have to, yeah? Just, uh, no sacrifices, okay? **_

Loki snorted at Stark's words. _[EmLiv]: And here I though you would have offered to be a sacrifice._

_**[StarkLabs3]: I've already done that before to stop you.**_

_**[StarkLabs3]: You're the lover. You can do it this time. **_

He shook his head and directed his attention to her books. Most were thin and small, he noticed as he looked at the titles. Two were large. The largest tome, he saw when he opened it, was one she was working on herself. In the book she had handwritten everything. Each detail, from spirits to spells to offerings. He took noticed of the page number where she when into detail about the offering altar. He went back to the spirits section and skimmed through everything.

She had put them into groups based on their specialties. That certainly made his task easier. So he looked for any possible group that helped with healing, poison, maybe even magical knowledge. He found several names and looked through on information on each deity. On his thirteenth attempt he found one whose name he was familiar with: _Simbi_. It was a name that was on that list of spirits he had seen several weeks ago. It was also a name she had mentioned in one of the videos. She had called him a mentor.

Loki read through the profile she had written up for the spirit. He was a water snake spirit who '_rules all aspects of magic'_, ranked highest, master of all magicians. In the margin, she had apparently hurriedly scratched in '_fantastic teacher'_ and '_very patient, but assertive'_. (If he had his magic, he would have probably tried to fight this spirit for the title of master of magic. He didn't like the idea of another being better than him in his speciality.)

The demigod let out a breath when he saw that Simbi was a '_master healer'_. He then read, '_He knows everything about spirit-derived diseases or magical diseases. Simbi can heal illnesses caused by hexes, curses, or disease demons.'_

Relieved to find a potential helper, he took a sheet of page and stuffed it to mark the page. Then he looked back to the offering altar. In her print, he read below:

_**Altars**_

_**To make charms or do any rituals (offerings/summons), you will need a place to do them. Firstly the place must be quiet, a place where you feel safe. If you have your own bedroom, you can use that. Anything could be used as an altar. Something as simple as a wooden box, a coffee table, or even a board resting on a cinder block could do. If you like, you may cover your altar with a cloth, but it should be white. **_

_**At the back corners of your altar, you will place two candles. They are white. (Depending on the ritual, you may use extras that may be coloured.) At the middle back is where you place your incense. In the middle front, you will place your book and at your right corner, a bowl of holy water. **_

He took another sheet of paper and started to write down what he needed. Flipping a few pages forward, he looked into offerings and summons. He read about the preliminary to the ritual and then what to do during and how to close it. He sighed as he continued to write about what he needed.

He couldn't believe she did this every month. He thought it tedious and annoying – and this was only one ritual. But he wasn't use to this like she was. He would never _pray_ to another. He was a god! But without any magic to help him, they needed to…_rely _on another.

_[EmLiv]: I've found it. I just need several things. _

He didn't wait for a response as he got up. He took her work-in-progress grimoire and his list, along with the laptop and placed them on the desk. He then went back to the closet and rummaged through what she had. He took four candles; two white, one grey and one green. Searching through the almost empty boxes of incense, he found frankincense.

_**[StarkLabs3]: What do you need? Because we're not getting very far here and we have only an hour left. **_

_[EmLiv]: Do you oppose to us all meeting to do this? It is supposedly stronger if done as a group._

_**[StarkLabs3]: Eh, why not. We'll actually get to see if this stuff is real**_

_[EmLiv]: I think at this point we should be hoping it is real. _

/\\/\\/\\/\\

They had decided to meet in the lounge. Everyone was now around the coffee table that was surrounded by the couches and loveseats. Embla's condition was degrading. Not only was she weak, but now she was running a fever. She was going back and forth through consciousness as she leaned against Loki's shoulder, occasionally whispering to him. He would whisper back, usually reassuring the weak woman.

They had roughly thirty minutes left by the time they had gathered the rest of what they needed. Pepper draped a white sheet over the table and Loki set the two white candles down. He placed her grimoire in front of him. Steve gave him a small bottle of holy water that Loki poured into a bowl. (Stark joked on how surprising it was that Loki didn't burn from touching the water. He merely rolled his eyes.) The incense was placed across him. In the middle a grey candle and a green candle were place, along with a glass of white rum and an image of snakes. Before they started though, Em used her small amount of energy and leaned over, perfecting the placement of the altar.

Looking around, Loki noticed the different levels of scepticism that came from everyone. He certainly didn't blame them. If it wasn't for meeting Bes that one time ago, he would have scoffed at this. Banner stood at their left. Stark and Pepper sat on a loveseat next to him. Across the table were Barton and Romanoff (Embla had groggily apologized to the redhead for apparently it was her birthday). To the right were Rogers, Jane, and Thor. Darcy had chosen to sit on the other side of Embla.

Despite being weak, Embla took turns with Loki explaining. "I know it," she struggled to take a deep breath, "sounds silly, but as Loki does the small chant, think of what you want from Simbi."

"Basically wishing to cure you?" someone asked, scepticism heavy in their voice. She hummed in agreement before the candles and incense were lit.

Loki hesitated for a moment before placing his hands, palm up onto the table. Though not planned, Embla laced her fingers with his right and offered her other hand, also palm up, onto the table. Taking a breath, he then started reading aloud the words she had written in the book. To his surprise, she had written it in runes. All the better for him, he thought, as most did not understand him.

He did not falter in the chant when half way through the image of snakes started to slowly burn. He did not falter when the two coloured candles flickered and blew out. Nor did he falter when a green and white and grey snake materialised from the white rum. It had slithered out of the glass and grown to what he suspected to be its normal size when he finished the chant.

Everyone else around them were stilled, some had first jumped at the sight of the snake, not expecting this to happen. Not one person said a word (which was a feat). The snake then travelled towards their still intertwined hands. It stopped before their hands and coiled in front of them.

It then spoke, hissing its S's. "Loki Laufey_sss_on, lover of our _sss_tronge_sss_t link to Earth, you have petitioned for my a_ssss_i_sss_tance. Friend_sss_ of the one that Lilith ha_sss_ claimed a_sss_ her daughter, you have wi_sss_hed for her health. You have given me offer_sss_. You have prayed.

"Friend_sss_, _sss_ilently give me your thought_sss_ a_sss_ to why you wi_sss_h for her health," the snake hissed. After a moment, he directed his attention to Loki.

"Loki Laufey_sss_on, tell me why you petition me. Make your true rea_sss_on known."

"_True reasons?"_ Loki questioned, biting back a sneer. "Obviously to cure her of the poison."

"And do you do thi_sss_ for noble rea_sss_o_sss_? You are a _sss_elfi_sss_h creature, Laufey_sss_on. We all know thi_sss_."

The raven-haired male gritted his teeth. "I have said this once before already. I refuse to let her go," he hissed at the snake. He bristled in anger from the spirit's words. He knew what it wanted him to say. And to say it in front of all them! "_Because I love her._ Satisfied, you irritating snake?"

Loki didn't look around to see the other's faces after he spoke. He didn't see how Thor smiled sadly at him, or how Pepper smiled sweetly as she and Tony held hands. He didn't see the small amount of respect that Banner looked at him with, or how the two SHEILD agents seemed to relax. No, he only shifted his gaze to where his hand held his beloved's.

Simbi seemed unfazed by the demigod's insult and merely flicked its tongue out before coiling around Embla's arm. "Indeed," it hissed before it bit into the brunette's wrist. She yelped and everyone watched in shock. Loki fought down the urge to tear it off her when he saw she wasn't fighting it. Instead, as it let go of her wrist and uncoiled from her arm, he moved her hair aside to check on the poison.

He watched as the skin slowly turned back to its normal colour, the dark maroon finally fading. He gave a broken laugh and said, "It's gone." Everyone broke into smiles. Thor yelled in success as Stark proclaimed a need for a party and Embla weakly high-fived Darcy.

But it was not over yet. Loki turned back to Simbi who sat coiled on the table. The snake was the first to speak. "Do not thank me, Laufey_sss_on, but in_sss_tead think of the an_sss_wer for thi_sss_: It may only be given, not taken or bought. What the _sss_inner de_sss_ire_sss_, but the _sss_aint doe_sss_ not."

He arched a brow at him, not expecting to be given a riddle. Without further notice the snake then dissolved back in the white rum, soaking the white cloth.

"Okay, I'm going to say it: that was so damn weird," Tony said as he got up from his seat. "This crazy stuff warrants many, _many _drinks. Who agrees?" Some chuckled, others agreed with the billionaire. "Hey, Reindeer Games, good job. Who knew you would be the one that saves the day!" He said before walking towards the bar.

Loki blinked in surprise, catching the compliment last minute as his mind was preoccupied by the riddle. Wait – he was _complimented?_ His brother was the second to compliment him, clapping him in his shoulder before hugging the now cured woman beside him. Everyone else surprisingly murmured a 'good job' or 'thanks for saving her'. He couldn't wrap his head around the absurdity that was happening.

He was then pulled from his thoughts once more when he felt a hand on his cheek. Turning, he saw Embla smiling at him. She was already looking better, healthier. It seemed like her fever had also gone down already.

"Thank you. And do you know the answer to the riddle?" He could tell that she knew it by the way she smiled at him.

"No."

She kissed his cheek and then his lips.

"_Forgiveness._"

* * *

**THE LONGEST CHAPTER YET. Sorry for such a late chapter. It was surprisingly hard to write. Also: Why do the amazing guest reviewers not have accounts? I would love to talk you guys!**

**To **Giovanna:** I honestly love you. You review every chapter, always having something nice to say. :)**

**To **Alexandrea: **Oh god, that story! That certainly made my night. LOLOL. Never met her, but I love your grandmother. She was definitely playing in her league choosing Odin! And then thank you for being thankful! LOL**

**I'd like to thank the following people for reviews, favs, and follows: **_**BookGirl87; Giovanna; Alexandrea; Poodle warriors; frutislupis; PhantomMaddy; MasaYumm; DinosaurWithAUkulele; Princess LaLaBlue; mellbell12123; weliveuphere; FeatherfooD; UnicornTamer; little-miss-randomness17**_


	20. Chapter 20

_A man reserves his true and deepest love not for the species of woman in whose company he finds himself electrified and enkindled, but for that one in whose company he may feel tenderly drowsy. _

_-George Jean Nathan-_

**Chapter 20**

It was past two in the morning when Embla walked around the silent darkness what filled Stark Tower. The atmosphere was calm, but sombre. She padded around slowly, making her way towards the lounge. It had been eight days since Saylor had attacked. Though she wasn't poisoned anymore, her mind was still plagued by what the illusion had tortured her with. She would wake up from horrid nightmares. She felt guilty for it, but she didn't tell a thing to Loki. And when she would fear about falling asleep again, she chose to walk around.

She took the stairs and walked into the lounge. At the bar sat Tony, on one of the barstools. It was comforting sight in a way. This was the fifth time they had met in the middle of the night. He was having a hard time with sleeping as well. It was unfortunate, she thought, because he had gotten over those nightmares a long time ago. Or at least, he _had._ PTSD was never something easy to work with.

She would need to talk to Pepper at some point, probably tomorrow. She was sure the strawberry blonde didn't know and she really needed to. Two years ago after the battle for Manhattan, he had suffered from it, piled with his kidnapping in Afghanistan. Pepper had certainly helped him along with the treatment, so it would be good to have her help again.

The billionaire turned around and smirked at her. "Another night of drinking then?" She shrugged with a smile. It was now a routine they had begun; meet up, drink, and talk. Being a medic, she _knew_ it was wrong, but at the moment she didn't care. "_Awesome_," he drawled out before pouring a drink for her. She easily climbed onto the bar and sat cross-legged. The brunette then took the glass the genius offered her.

"Ooh," she started after tasting the liquor, "you brought out the _strong_ stuff this time. What happened this time?"

Tony snorted at her, leaning forward onto the bar. He folded his arms in front of his empty glass. "It's the same things as always. But let's talk about that when we're pissed off our asses."

She smiled and decided to change to the subject for now. "So it's gonna be a little weird without Jane and Darcy around."

He shrugged. "Personally don't really care. I just hate having to deal with Thor's moping around since his _girlfriend_ is gone."

She agreed. "I know. I mean, what does he expect? That's what you get from a long distance relationship."

Tony laughed. "I was actually wondering, did you think Thor is jealous of his own brother?"

She raised a brow at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Come on, think about it. Thor has a girl he can't see expect for once in a while. _Loki _on the other hand, has _you _– _here, _with him all the time." She sat at straighter at this. She ran her fingers over her lips, thinking over his words.

"I don't know. I wonder what _Loki _has to say to that," she said, looking towards the doors that were open to the stairs. In the dim light, the aforementioned man stepped into view.

/\\/\\/\\/\\

Loki easily roused from sleep after she started to move in the bed. Still in a half-sleep state, he carefully listened to her pulling herself up and getting out of the bed. Thinking she was simply going to the bathroom, he waited for her return. Five minutes had passed and he too sat up. He looked to the side, noticing how there were no lights filtering through the bottom on the bathroom door; he then turned to the clock. _2:03am_. He got out of their bed and soon padded out into the hall.

What made her leave so suddenly? Where had she gone? Wasn't she aware how _dangerous_ it was for her to walk around alone!? Saylor had attacked once, who's to say he wouldn't do it again? The demigod quickened his gait, the smallest bit of panic forming at the back of his mind. What was going on his her mind that made her do something so hazardous?

Down the hall he saw the door to the staircase close. So he follows, entering the staircase and making his way up. He guessed to check the lounge since it was on the way. He cracked the door open to the lounge and stopped, hearing voices of the billionaire and his lover.

"_Another night of drinking then?"_

Loki frowned. This wasn't the first time they had met up like this? They had _planned _this? His mind tried to remind him that they were only friends, _only friends._ The back of his mind gnawed doubt into him though. She wouldn't leave him, would she? He had only recently returned a confession a love. He had given his own heart to her. She wouldn't…_couldn't_ throw him away, right?

He continued to listen to the pair. They started to talk about Thor and his sullen mood over his woman leaving. His face twisted in mild confusion when the billionaire wondered aloud if Thor was jealous of him. _Thor. _Jealous of _him?_ He quietly scoffed at the idea.

"_Come on, think about it. Thor has a girl he can't see expect for once in a while. _Loki_ on the other hand, has _you – here_, with him all the time."_

"_I don't know. I wonder what_ Loki_ has to say to that_."

He knew by her tone that she was aware that he had been listening. So he stepped out from the stairway and into the lounge, revealing himself.

/\\/\\/\\/\\

Tony snickered at Loki's disgruntled look. "Hey, Lord Voldemort. Had a shitty night too, or just following Em?"

The God of Mischief walked towards them as Embla waved him over. He didn't like it, how close they were. He didn't like it, how she was spending time with the billionaire at night without him knowing. Despite having Potts, he knew that the man did not stop with his flirting. He was aware of what Stark thought of _his _woman. And if they were drinking, who knew (but them) what they could do, _have done_, with each other.

"If that reference was supposed to be an insult, that that was horribly weak. I'll actually that that as a compliment instead."

Embla giggled as Tony rolled his eyes. "Either take a seat with us and drink until your liver fails, or leave."

Loki glared at the male. "Just say it. I'm well aware when I'm not wanted."

The brunette on the bar counter sighed. "Join us, Loki," she pleaded. She waved to the stool next to the genius. He hesitated, setting his jaw, but soon complied. He did not want to let her be with the other man alone. As soon as he sat down, a glass of scotch was put in front of him. He took the glass in hand and gazed at the amber liquid.

/\\/\\/\\/\\

"Alright, so see you in a couple of days?"

She smiled, readjusting the bag on her shoulder. "It depends, Tony. I checked the weather and it might snow. So we might stay a few days longer."

He gave her a knowing look. "Well if you're snowed in, I'm _sure_ you can find something to occupy yourselves with." He laughed when she gave a weak punch to his arm. Loki beside her rolled his eyes at the man's hinted words.

Thor next to Tony beamed at his brother. "Be sure to behave, Loki!" Stark snorted at the demigod's words. "And do not leave her side."

"I know that, you oaf," he snapped at his brother, though only half-heartedly.

"She gets hurt; it's on your ass."

Loki huffed at the billionaire's threat, but said nothing. It's not he had plans to let her alone, to allow her to get hurt anyways. The three around him bid goodbyes for now. A silly thing, he thinks, for they would only be gone for a few days. Before he is able to sidestep it, Thor envelopes the thinner demigod in a hug. Hesitant, he returns it only halfway, placing one hand on one massive shoulder, only to humour the blond.

Finally the couple boarded Stark's personal jet. It was one of Embla's monthly trips back to her home town, and this time Loki was going with her. When first talked about, no one thought it would be a good idea with Saylor on her tail. And with many arguments, they relented. As long as someone was with her, to make sure she wasn't easy picking, she could go. But she would have to call every few hours and report that they were still alive. She was fine with it though, because she was already planning to get Loki to come with her.

"About six hours of flight." He looked over to his side and saw her grimace. "I hate airplanes," she said, eyes closed. "But this is better than teleporting and being exhausted when getting there." She tensed in her seat and gripped at the armrest as the plane started its ascent. Loki chuckled, not pinning her as someone of having a fear of airplanes.

When the plane had finally levelled and flew west towards Wisconsin, Embla relaxed only a little. Loki beside her seemed fine with the prospect of flying as he read. She, on the other hand, had given up on reading and listening to music. She then figured maybe napping for a few hours would be good. That would pass the time easily. But that even proved difficult to do.

"What are you reading?" she asked, trying to find something to keep her mind occupied. It was a slim book in his hands, which was unusual. He always read thicker books and this one barely looked to be a hundred pages. To her relief he doesn't look annoyed with her interrupting him. In fact, he looks almost amused. So, with a finger holding his page in place, he partially closes the book and shows her the front; _The Little Prince_. She can't help but smile at this. A story that is seemingly a children's book, but was much more. She remembers this being on their bookshelf.

"Now, that's a favourite. How do you like it?" she asks.

"I've actually read it several times."

Her smile is half sad as she rests her head against his shoulder. Her hand reaches over and is placed on one of his. _A tender tale of loneliness, friendship, love and loss…and in the form of a young prince fallen to Earth, _she silently thinks to herself. "If it's not too much trouble…could you read it to me? I need to focus on something instead of the fact that we're on an airplane. And anyways, do you realize just how perfect your voice is for storytelling?"

Loki gives a small laugh at her silly request and compliment. He's ready to decline her request, certain that she could find _something_ to occupy herself with. But when she pleads, he decides to accept. "_Only because you begged_." And she gives him a kiss on the cheek because snuggling into his side the best she can in the seats.

It doesn't take long after he starts that she falls asleep. And when she's finally calm and sleeping, he returns to his own thoughts. He looks down to his open hand, feeling the familiar tingle of magic. He thinks back to only two days ago.

Many glasses of that wonderful amber alcohol and their conversations were soon fluctuating from depressing to giddy and back again. It wasn't something he would normally partake in, especially to the point where he could unintentionally make a fool out of himself. When others drank, he would see it to his advantage, getting usually tightly sealed information and the simplest of blackmail. Oh, it was always so easy.

He was surprised when he was basically _told_ to join them. Maybe it was the events the happened recently that he decided to drink more than usual. They certainly _earned_ the right to drink after almost losing someone close to them.

Or maybe it was how Stark challenged him to see who could drink the most. He would have usually scoffed and not bothered to take the bait. But when the man started mocking him, 'Afraid you'll fail in front of your girlfriend?' He bristled at the jab and the sorceress on the counter only shook her head and laughed quietly. So they started their challenge and slowly, but surely emptied the bottle of expensive liquor. Embla only gave up on the strong drink after having two glasses and switched to wine.

That night was one of uncoordinated memories, of whatever he _could_ remember that is. He learned several things he wasn't sure what to think of. Like how if it wasn't for the man that sat next to him that night, he might still be in the hands of that dreadful organization. He would have never been found. Or how the day after he was brought to the tower, he was surprisingly fought for by a protective Thor and an angered magician. With a simple brandish of Mjölnir and deadly magic, their agents had to leave. Embla was, of course, met with multiple percussions for her rebellion as she worked for them. But apparently nothing she couldn't handle.

He then remembers hearing more depressing topics. Nothing ever went too into detail, but it was all the same. He hears that the man of iron has reoccurring nightmares of his imprisonment by other humans; something that's linked to the glowing device in his chest and his metals suits. Embla speaks of her nightmares as well; of the illusion Saylor had put her through, of the ever growing guilt she feels about inflicting the same treatment to her three victims years ago.

He remembers, but barely, of her slender fingers running through his hair as she slurs a song quietly. It was soothing over the constant buzzing in his head. Stark had at one point stripped to his boxers and had passed out on one of the couches, half on the ground. He's pretty sure that he was sitting on the ground, hunched over another couch that Embla is lying on.

And then he begins to worry. He doesn't remember it so well, but he's positive it happened. He recalls being carried by his brother back to his and Embla's room. But he can't remember what was said between them. For the life of him, he can't, and it bothers him. It bothers him because the next morning Thor looked at him with even more happiness. He hugged the thinner man and said that of course he forgives him.

But what troubles him the most is not the blond's reaction but that more of his magic had returned that morning.

Of course, he's happy to be regaining it. But what happened for some of it to return? Odin had told him that if he learns, his magic will be restored. The first sight of his magic was returning was when he had realized his want to protect the short woman that slept against him, the one he _loved_. He thinks back to Thor's acceptance. Had he…had they made amends of sorts? He's not sure if he feels relieved or angry.

But he leaves it for now and returns back to his book.

"…'_One sees clearly only with the heart. What is essential is invisible to the eye.'"_

/\\/\\/\\/\\

Their flight was eventually over and with quick moving they had finally left the airport. After getting out, they headed to get a rental car to use for the next few days.

"Do you have a truck we could use?" Embla asked with a tight smile. The landing had been a little rough so she hadn't felt good since. The young man at the counter nodded and tapped at the keyboard in front of him. The brunette glanced back at Loki behind her, noticing how he absentmindedly looked at his hand. She cocked her head to the side, eyebrows knit in slight concern. "Is there something wrong?"

He looked back up at her. "Nothing," he said, letting his hand fall to his side. He took a step closer and stood by her side. "How far is your old home?"

"About half an hour to get to the base of the mountain, but we need to stop at the supermarket. So it'll be about an hour or so," she finished before turning back to the young man in front of her. She talked with him and signed a few papers before being offered the keys.

"I hope you and your husband have a nice day, ma'am," the young blond said with a smile.

Embla faltered in grapping the keys, her face burning red. "Uh, t-thank you. You too," she muttered quickly before taking the keys to the truck. Loki broke into a grin beside her, amused by her flustered state.

"You are my wife now, darling?" he teased her, gaining a weak slap on the arm from her.

The drive took just as long as she had predicted. Added with the stop to the supermarket to get food for their stay, they had gotten to the base of the mountain in roughly an hour. The city was more rural, large homes with open yards. A stark difference compared to New York City. It was a nice, quaint area, with an almost calming atmosphere. The ride got rougher as they drove up the windy road of the mountain. The tall trees of the forest loomed over them as the sky coloured in pinks and oranges, the sun setting below the horizon. Embla voiced how glad she was that it hadn't snowed yet, saying that it would prove impossible to drive up the mountain.

It took another fifteen minutes of careful driving before a house slowly came into view. It was certainly small, large enough to house two, maybe three. A wooden cabin built into the rocky hillside with three visible floors from the front. The windows were large to give a good view of the forest and city below.

She parked outside of the garage before hopping out of the truck to unlock the garage door and lift it up. Slipping back in, she drove the truck in and killed the engine. "Well, finally here," she said, opening the door once more. "It's small, I know, but my mom loved it and so do I."

"You certainly get the advantage of isolation and concealment."

She laughed a little. "Mm, yeah. It's a sort of haven. The forest is beautiful here in the spring, and when it snows."

He raised a brow at her tone. "You hope for it to snow?"

She nodded with a smile. "It's supposed to tomorrow." With a wave of her hand, she whisks their bags up the stairs to the main floor, the door at the top of the stairs unlocking and opening with another wave of her hand.

The main floor of the house was mainly a large, open room. The kitchen and dining area on one side and the living area on the other, all surrounded by the wide windows that shows the beautiful landscape. The living area was mainly centred around the fireplace on one of the walls. Close to the other staircase that led upstairs was a small bookcase packed with think books. Up the stairs to the highest floor were three rooms; the main bedroom, the bathroom and an extra room.

With their belongings settled in the bedroom, they ended the day with Embla's homemade food.

/\\/\\/\\/\\

The next morning Loki woke to an empty bed. The door of the bedroom open, he can hear soft music playing downstairs and the light smell of food cooking. He lied in the bed for a moment, shifting his gaze to the small window in their room. Outside he saw a flurry of white, snow covering the trees and mountain terrain. So she had been right with it going to snow. He has no care for it though; it wasn't like the cold bothered him.

He left the bed soon after and changed before walking down the stairs. He could hear her conversing with an unheard being now. Entering the main floor, he was first greeted with the grand sight of the snow covered landscape. He then noticed how warm the air felt and to his right, he saw the fireplace lit. To his left Embla stood at the stove, a laptop close by and a voice filtering through its speakers.

"So you _have_ found a girl! Good for you! What's her name?" the brunette said excitedly to the laptop. As Loki walked close, he could distinguish the voice that replied to her as the soldier's. "Her name's Beth? I definitely want to meet her, the woman Captain America is so _smitten _over." She laughed a moment later to the man's reply.

As if sensing him approaching, she turned from cooking and glanced over to Loki. A bright smile crossed her face. It was like nothing happened with Saylor or that she never suffered from nightmares every other night. It was as if all was still well, like no threat hung over their heads.

_A beautiful lie_.

"Good morning. I hope I didn't wake you up with my talking," she said before returning her attention to the stove.

Before sitting at the island, the demigod caught the image of Rogers on the computer. The blond nodded to him, "_Loki._"

"Rogers," he curtly replied. Of all people, the relationship between the two men was the most strained, not that either cared to fix it. Loki saw the blond as a threat (He didn't care if he _had _found another woman. Rogers still had liked who was _his_.) and hated his overall 'hero' attitude.

"_Thor, your brother finally showed up,_" he heard the soldier call out. He then groaned when Embla took the laptop and placed it in front of him.

"I'm not ta-"

"_Brother! How do you fair there?_" the blond yelled to him.

He snapped his green eyes from the challenging look the short brunette gave him and looked to Thor's image on the screen.

"Will you _ever_ find your indoor voice?" He shook his head as his _not_-brother's laughed. "You cannot ask me how I fair here when I have hardly been here for a whole day."

"_Ah, 'tis true, brother! We have been told that it currently snows there. Though I am sure it is nothing compared to Jotunheim._"

Loki looked over his shoulder to the window. No, of course it doesn't look like Jotunheim! _It's not a desolate wasteland, _especially_ after he partially destroyed it with the Bifröst over three years ago._

But he's saved from replying as Embla places a plate of food in front of him and a mug of black coffee. She rounds the counter and smiles to Thor on the screen. "We'll talk to you later, okay? Have a few things to do today."

"_Of course. Don't let me keep you. Have a nice day, my sister. Goodbye, Brother!_" And Embla then closed the laptop and sat next to Loki with her own food.

The following hours were quiet and (to Loki) boring. Embla kept herself in the extra room on the second floor, giving several offerings and prays she normally did when visiting here. She had to, Loki knew, because it was part of her pact. So he let her be (telling her to keep the door open though, a precaution) and acquainted himself with her bookshelf. What he found interesting was it was filled with material different than at the Tower. All the books were of poetry and plays, some he admitted were quite well-written, for mortals.

(Every so often he would silently walk by to check on her. He refused a repeat of the last attack.)

It was nearly four hours later that she finished. He sat on a couch in the living area, reading one of the books from the shelf. She was silent when she approached him, almost surprising him when she lazily wrapped her arms around his shoulder from the back. One hand reached out towards the book in his hands and held it with him. She hummed, apparently happy with the poem on the page.

"I always liked this one. Sorry to leave you like that." She brushed a kiss to his cheek before continuing. "Are you hungry?"

"Not at the moment," he replied, closing the thin book.

"Hmm, same." She briefly looked out the window. "Do you fancy a walk?" He raised a brow at her random question. It had stopped snowing about an hour ago, but it was almost a foot deep. "C'mon, it'll be fun."

"I sometime wonder what your definition of 'fun' is." But he stood from the couch nonetheless.

She beamed at him.

* * *

**So I'm going to take a guess and say that this story will be about 30 chapters. So, yes, we're about 2/3 done! OMG. YOU MAY TEAR UP AT THE ENDING. (I am so fucking mean. Lol) And god damn it. This chapter was supposed to have so much more! But it's so long already. *Shakes fist* SPOILER ALERT: I wanted to add Loki's jötunn form this chapter. Guess it is happening next chapter. Grrr.**

**Loki reading to Embla was suggested/requested by Nijntje86. ;) And the poem? **_**There is a Lady Sweet and Kind. **_**Oh, I do love it when Hiddleston read that one. :D**

**Also, shit, 150 follows already and almost the same amount of reviews. ovo**

**To **Alexandrea (Guest): Unfortunately you can't show your email on here. :( But go on my profile for ways to contact me. ;)

**I'd like to thank the following people for reviews, favs, and follows: **_**Sesshomaru'sGinstuki; Poodle warriors; FeatherfooD; PhantomMaddy; Giovanna (Guest); Fleeing Dawn; DarkAngel6669; Tokuu; Alexandrea (Guest); MistressxCandlelightsxChaos; Coraline Swift; PixieDee; Frozenheart23; Frostivy; SkittlesShadukeXD; LadyWynne; **_


	21. Chapter 21

_A fool in love makes no sense to me. I only think you are a fool if you do not love._

_anonymous_

**Chapter 21**

The landscape around them was white. Treetops that loomed over them were covered in rime and still fresh snow. The frigid air nipped at Embla's nose as she and Loki left the house. Donning a trench coat, knee-high boots and a fleece scarf, she was dressed to battle the cold – and rightfully so. But even as her face reddened from the bone chilling temperate, she couldn't help but smile from behind her scarf.

The demigod walked along the lower path that was flatter and the sorceress, with light and careful steps, walked beside him on the lowly built rock wall. Every so often the young brunette would point something out, but otherwise they walked in calm silence.

Sometime into their walk, as Embla absentmindedly moulded a snowball in her gloved hands, Loki mentioned something he noticed back at the house. "I noticed in the bedroom and on top of the mantel of the fireplace a photo, a woman who looks quite similar to you." Given whose house it previously belonged to, he knew for the photo really was of.

She stopped playing with the snowball in her hands, pausing in answering. A distance look crossed her face with a rueful smile. "My mother, Brenda. And before you say anything – yes, the child in one of those photos was me." She was glad that her cheeks were already red from the cold, hiding her blush.

He easily remembered the mother and daughter pair in one of the pictures. The child was probably no more than three years with chubby cheeks and large green and gold eyes. The present Embla looked _so much_ like her mother, at least in face. The only difference was in their forms. Brenda was willowy in figure and Embla fuller and curvy.

"Well, I see where you get your beauty from," he said with a smirk.

She tried not to smile and half-heartedly glared before throwing the snowball in her hands at him. It hit him in the shoulder and marked his black coat with the white powder. She gave him an innocent look when he glanced to her, brushing the snow off his shoulder. His view skimmed up for a moment, taking note of the snow covered tree looming directly above her. With a flick of his wrist and a little bit of magic, he got the snow to shift and some fell right on top of the unsuspecting woman.

Embla let out a surprised yelp, slightly bent over at the waist as the snow covered her head. She shook off most before using her hands to dust off the rest. Jumping off the low rock wall, she walked over to Loki. "Did you do that?" she asked not out of anger or irritation, but awe. "Are you getting your powers back?" She smiled at him.

Reaching out, he fixed the locks of hair that were messed up from his little trick. "It had been returning for some time." In all honestly, he didn't plan to show it off. He planned to hide the fact of its returning until all had come back.

"Why didn't you say earlier then?"

He shrugged before continuing to walk forward again. She jogged a bit and jumped back onto the wall, side by side with Loki again. It was silent again until she started to hum. The banished man's brows furrowed as she continued, noticing the familiarity of the tune but surprisingly unable to place it.

"That tune, it's familiar."

Surprise flickered across her face for a moment before she smiled fondly at him. "Well, I hope it does," she quietly said before continuing with the tune, but now quietly singing the lyrics. _How nostalgic,_ he thought as he listened. It was the same song she had been singing ago when he woke up after they saved him from SHIELD. It seemed like it happened much longer than five months ago. He lightly shook his head with a half-smile. She ended it with more humming, content with nothing else but that. And so was he.

It was on their way back that another discussion was started. "Hey, before you…mentioned that you had children?" she asked.

He watched her for a moment before answering. "As I'm sure you remember, Thor had mentioned that. Yes."

"How many?"

"Four." He was little surprised that she was _only_ curious. She seemed unconcerned by the fact that the one she loves already had children. And completely _unfazed_ by the fact that _he_ was the one that birthed them. But he supposes what should be considered to most as odd isn't to her. Well, she had grown up with spirits, and some of them had odder lives than his and Thor's.

"Names? Sons, daughters?" He almost smirks at her enthusiasm. She never showed, nor spoke, of a fondness of children. But it's so clearly visible in her voice.

"Three sons; Sleipnir, Fenrir, and Jörmungandr. And a daughter; Hela." The smile she wears as she listens to him widens. She doesn't look at him in disgust over this, no patronizing look. It's only simple interest in her eyes. But he can also see that slight hesitation in her eyes. She wants to ask what happened to them because last time he had mentioned that they were taken from him. "But, as said before, they were taken. After…birthing Sleipnir, I gave him to Odin. I was young at the time. I thought that I could give that…_oddity_ to my _ false -_father, as a gift," he spat. He refused to tell anymore of how the eight-legged stallion came to be. It was a downright humility.

"And the others?" she asked as she carefully walked on the flat, snowy rocks. Her arms were stretched out to help her balance.

"I'm sure you agree that magic users enjoy to experiment, to acquire and test different knowledges?" She hummed in agreement. "From the heart of a female jötunn and of my own magic, I was capable of making three more young. The Æsir took them and _Odin_ cast them away. They believed that by being _my_ children, they were monsters," he sneered at nothing in particular as they continued to walk. "Rightfully so, of course. Being born from a _monster_," he says this a little lower, but Embla still catches.

The brunette disappeared from his peripheral vision and he feels arms wrap around his waist from behind. A face nuzzled into his back, between his shoulder blades. "You need to stop thinking like that, Loki. You are _not_ a monster." One of her hands smoothed over his coat and its palm rested over his heart. "Why must you always think that?"

He scoffed. "You would think differently if I took the glamour off," Loki spat. When her hold slackened at his words, he quickly, but with care, took her arms and unwrapped them from him.

"You don't know that!" she argued back.

He whipped around to face her, almost looming over her. "_Really? _ You won't look at me in disgust or horror if you saw me, blue-skinned and red-eyed? That if I wanted, your skin would burn from the cold of my very touch? You would be unaffected by this?"

"And who is to say that I will act any different to a _mere change_ in appearance?" she countered him. "I fell in love with you knowing _full well_ what you really are. It has obviously not hindered me in loving you."

"If you are requesting to see my jötunn form, then you are a fool and will regret it."

"A fool? Maybe. But I won't regret it." Her gold-speckled green eyes held a steady gaze with his green.

He sighed, closing his eyes and taking a few steps back. "By your request." He stilled himself and focused on the glamour that kept his false-skin in place. At first the only ways for him to revert back to his true form was either to come in contact with another jötunn or to hold the Casket. But while he was locked in his 'temporary' cell in Asgard, awaiting his punishment, he had learned to control the charm. He had also learned through those books that were given to him, _to taunt him_, that it was when a frost giant was essentially threatened that its skin would burn another race when touched. He would have to make sure to keep calm. The last he wanted was to burn her and have her turn from him.

So he kept himself still, face neutral, and drew out his magic. He could feel the charm that kept his appearance normal disappear. Starting from the crown of his head and his fingers and toes, cold blue engulfed his false-skin. When he felt the magic still, complete, he held his breath, waiting for her reaction.

A soft crunch of snow was heard as she stepped. And another step, and he realized she was going _towards_ him. She had apparently slipped off her gloves as her bare, warm hand reached up and first cupped his cheek. The soft pad of her thumb ran over his cold skin, over his sharp cheekbone. Her other hand came from the other side and her fingers traced the marking on his forehead. Her touch was a great comfort, a source of relief.

When Loki finally opened his eyes, blood red met gold-speckled green. She looked at him with a soft expression; her lips formed a small sad smile. Stretching up, leaning her body against his, Embla gave him a chaste kiss. "All I see," she started, "is the man I love. Only with blue skin and red eyes," she said with a half shrug. "You're still the same being, just a little cool to the touch." Her tone is one filled with slight humour, but no ounce mocking. She's simply trying to diffuse the tension.

Leaning down, he rested his forehead against hers. A blue hand reached up and cradled the side of her neck. The fact that she didn't even flinch over the cold of his flesh was just another relief. "You are such a fool."

She half-smiled. "A fool who still loves," she said against his lips before giving a passionate kiss. He reciprocated the action and brought the glamour back up, returning to his Asgardian flesh.

"_C'mon,_ _let's go back._"

/\\/\\/\\/\\

She hummed lowly in satisfaction as she rolled their bodies over. He lay on his back, spent, on the soft furred rug below them. She curled into his side, their sweat-slicked skin sticking to another. Her small hand rested on his chest as she nuzzled her face into the crook of her neck.

"I love you," she whispered, her voice heavy from her post-coital haze.

He gently took her by the chin and kissed her slowly before turning her to her side, moulding her to his body, her back to his chest. Her long brown locks brushed back, he brushed a kiss behind her ear. One pale hand rested on her hip, thumb stroked her damp skin in circles. "It will forever escape me how I came to have such a passionate and beautiful woman at my side."

She smiled and gave a noncommittal hum, relaxing against him.

He stayed silent, listening to her breathing as it evened out, falling into a lazy slumber. The fire still burned behind them, the heat warming his back. It was almost uncomfortably warm, but he ignored it, letting his hand stroke her side before placing it over her stomach and kissed her shoulder.

Sometimes he wonders just how far he's fallen, to have let himself fall for a woman. _How pathetic_, he sometimes thinks. Thor was banished to Midgard and he changed at the hands of some lowly, _weak_ Midgardian woman. But then he looks at himself and almost cringes. How did he let this happen?

But in moments like these, and even innocent ones, he is simply satisfied…and grateful. This loving woman still chose to love _him_, _unconditionally. _He was just glad to have someone that cared.

And when Stark had wondered if Thor would be jealous of him, he simply wants to laugh at the ridiculousness. That blond brute would have no envy for him. _At least not yet_, _perhaps._ But for now Thor would be happy for 'his brother's happiness'. (He's not even sure how to take in, Thor's abundant care or trust, whatever you wanted to call it, without just wanting to vomit. The blond could be far too blind at times. It was sickening.)

But he pushes the thoughts away and focuses on the woman against him, her soft breathing and sweet skin.

/\\/\\/\\/\\

"And where are we going today?" Loki asked, lazily watching the scenery flash by as they drove back into town. It was their fourth day since arriving in Em's birth city and most of the snow had already melted away.

"Um," she drummed her fingers against the steering wheel, "going to meet a couple I know. Oh, don't give me that look. I _know _meeting others is the last thing you'd like to do, but I visit them every time I'm here." She fidgeted in her seat as she turned a corner.

"And why is it that I get the notion that _you_ don't want to see them?" he retorted.

Embla face soured for a split second before she sighed with a defeated look. "Don't get me wrong, I like them. They're such a sweet couple." She hesitated. "But I'm a little nervous as to what embarrassing thing they'll say when they meet you," the words same out in a rush.

The demigod looked at her in mild amusement. And when she side glanced to him, she blushed. "I…might have mentioned you a few times to them. _Don't you dare laugh at me._"

It only took a few more minutes until they were in front of a small two story house, with a little front yard and a driveway that led to the garage. They parked the car in front and with Loki tailing behind her, she went to the front door, ringing the bell. It took not even a minute before the door was answered, an elderly male of oriental descent welcoming them warmly.

"Annika, has it been a month already?" he asked in a joking tone as he embraced her.

Loki concealed any sign of confused interested when the man called her by her form, true name. He wondered how much this mortal truly knew then.

Embla laughed as she hugged him back. "It's good to see you too, David, even though you say that all the time."

Holding her at arm's length now, David looked over her shoulder to Loki. "And _who _might I ask is this?" he asked, a knowing smile on his face.

She sidestepped from his hold and lightly slapped his arm. "Stop it," she lightly reprimanded the older man, pointing at him with a blush slowly crossing his face. "I've mentioned Loki to you before, though mainly to Rose. Speaking how her, where is she?" she quickly changed the subject.

"In the back, caring for the animals as always." David chuckled when the young woman jumped in excitement and ducked through the door to let herself in.

Loki watched as she left with a bright grin on her face. It would be a lie to say that he wasn't the slightly bit lost now. He looked to the male, _David_, and noticed how he gave him a small smile. The male, he guessed, must have been almost seventy in human years. His hair was grey and behind wire rimmed glasses were brown eyes that showed a (mortal's) lifetime of insight.

"Come in already," he waved him in, stepping aside for the demigod to enter. With the slightest bit of hesitation, he accepted the invitation, stepping through the threshold. Door closing behind him, he hears the soft happy chatter of Embla and another woman coming from the back of the house.

David behind him cleared his throat, offering Loki is hand. "I'm David Tran."

He found this particular Midgardian custom weird, always. But grasped the elder (but not really compared to Loki) man's hand, shaking it. "Loki Laufeyson."

The Asian nodded with a light chuckle. "So I've heard." Taking in the raised brow Loki gave him, he continued as they walked farther into the house. "Yes. We know a lot; know she works with the Avengers and some _secretive_ organization."

"Why do you call here by her former name?"

"We knew her mother. It's the name her mother gave her. And that is what we will call her by. She's never complained once about it," he ended the sentence with a shrug.

Loki now saw the connection Embla had with this man (and his not-yet-seen wife): her mother. He asked another question, challenging the shorter man. "How much _do_ you know?"

"_How much?_" David smirked, peering over his glasses at the demigod. "Was it fun? Trying to take over our world, destroying half of Manhattan?" the man's tone was lighter than expected, but no more mocking than intended.

The raven-haired male immediately decided he hated this man. He set his jaw, frowning, _glaring_, at him and his questions. He held back a sneer. "If you know that, then you must be mad to let me in."

"A lot of people would think that, wouldn't they?" David replied, unaffected by the attempted jab. "But it's all for Annika. And if she brought you here, then you aren't that much of threat apparently." Loki snorted at his words but said no more. He followed into the back, through a cracked door, and entered the room where Embla had gone to.

The room, he took notice, was elongated, with a wall of small cages and what seemed like small beds and carpeted ledges littered the area. Em knelt on the ground beside another woman, short hair grey like her presumed husband's. The two women were peering over a small litter of Midgardian mammals, kittens. The brunette just _beamed_ at them, her eyes bright with joy over the little creatures.

"They've grown _so much_ since I've last came! And they're so _adorable_," she cooed as she pet the furry things. Most of them slept or were eating from their mother. There was only one whose attention Embla had gained. Black furred with a lanky body, it pawed at her wiggling fingers, intently watching her, curious.

"Darling, you should finally take one. You've always loved cats, so why not?" Loki was oddly reminded of Frigga when the elderly woman spoke in a soft, caring tone. More so when she reached over to the younger woman and brushed her hair aside, so obviously treating her like she was her daughter.

"I dunno, Rose. I _really _want to but-" David cleared his throat with an amused smile. The two occupied women looked up from the kittens and to the men. "Ah, sorry, Loki," she apologized sheepishly, scratching at her neck. "Hey, hey, come look." She waved him over and he declined. She persisted, but huffed when he didn't move and returned her attention to the kitten that seemed just as taken with her. Gently, she picked it up and placed the darling thing into her arms, cradling it close to her chest.

"You know, Rose. I may just take this little one."

Rose smiled at her. "Then we'll give you what you need. David?" Her husband nodded to her and left the room. The older woman turned her attention to Loki. He inclined his head towards her ever so slightly. Rose smiled and patted Embla's knee. The demigod watched in amusement when she turned bright red. The kitten in her arms seemed to glance around, catching Loki's gaze.

Black furred, green-eyed. _How fitting._

/\\/\\/\\/\\

The young sorceress blinked, surprised by the question. "Approving? Well, I wouldn't really say that. They're more open-minded than anything. Told me that after meeting my mother, nothing can really surprise them anymore." Finally back home, she sat against the armrest of the couch, her legs bent close to her. In her lap lay the furry little darling she had taken from the Trans.

On the other side of the couch sat Loki, closed book in hand. "How long have you known them?"

"Well, _they_ know me since I was born apparently. _I_ met them when I returned here after running from SHIELD. So, several years ago. It's funny how I met them though. I was walking in town and Rose completely mistook me for my mother." She gave a little laugh and pet the kitten that had yet to be named. "They're…like a set of parents I never got to experience, far too late at-" she suddenly stopped, threatening feeling tugging at her being.

Loki looked over to her when she paused. There was the distinct look of rising fear in her eyes and panic setting in. The next words they were dreading, basically _waiting _for to happen.

"Someone's passed the safe barrier around the house. Some_thing_ is coming," she said in a rush of words. "_And it's bloodthirsty as fuck_."

* * *

**Sorry it took so long! I've had projects, finals and two breakdowns (because my house is filled with awful people). Also, I might have a concussion. So it's been really hard to write. To concentrate… **

**Btw, another deleted scene will be added later. ;) AND: Suggest some names to our latest addition to the 'family'. LOL. I'll be needing it next chapter. **

**ALSO: lied last chapter. We might have only 5 chapters left. And I **_**hope hope hope**_** to finish this soon and start the next book. Which I'm so excited about! So expect many chapters to come. (And since it's impossible to find a job that wants me and that I'm capable of doing with my damaged knee, I have **_**a lot **_**of time now.)**

**Alright, people. So I've got someone wondering if I'll publish this. Honestly I never thought of it. I mean, it's a fanfiction… I never thought this story was even good enough for that too! But if I have enough interested after I finish writing book one, I could definitely do it. And all proceeds would go to charity, of course, since I'm not allowed to **_**personally**_** profit from it. Give me your thoughts: by email (on my profile), if by review when you do, or there's a poll on my profile. **

**Taking my Ambien and going to sleep – Happy holidays, guys! **

**I'd like to thank the following people for reviews, favs, and follows: **_**Sesshomaru'sGinstuki; ; chatiox; PlantAHouse; Wtiger5; Giovanna; Poodle warriors; DMMD (Guest); orlliie; saya44; PhantomMaddy; ZabuzasGirl; Neese96; shellyjb; weliveuphere; CrissYami; AkatsukiShizu3; LiliAnn Jackson; Jess'snape3**_


End file.
